Splitzer
by PinkFan-Gurl
Summary: Six babies were born with powers that only a select few are born with every new century. One day, 3 theives happen to stumble across a small cottage hidden in the woods and rescue a fair maiden named Blossom and take her back to their hideout to meet their two female accomplices, Buttercup and Bubbles. Together they team up to desroy the evil sorceress, Disoria.
1. Prologue

**Splitzer: Prologue**

Grey clouds covered a dull grey sky and rain began to fall steadily with a rythem to it. A slight breeze blew the ocean's mist throughout the small kingdom and the smell of salty water filled the air with a strong odor for miles. The villiage was down the mountain from the castle was surrounded my looming trees on most sides. A single road, frequently traveled to trade goods with other kingdoms, was the only safe way out of the kingdom. Some villagers were brave enough to sail the ocean to the kingdom of Sodor that sets on the ocean bank several miles northeast. None who tried sailing the route ever came back. Whether because they drowned, starved, pillaged by others or because the did reach Sodor and never returned, it was unsure. But it was safe to say none ever did return.

The trees that bordered the perimeter of the rest of the village were tall, sturdy pines that casted spooky shadows across the small town. The salty breeze gave the forest an eery feeling of distraught, so many villagers stayed clear of the woods and stuck to the road when travel was necassary. Stories of bloodthirsty bears, brutal thugs, mercyless thieves, poisonous snakes, and wild big cats kept most people away and limited trade. It was a story that could make you famous throughout the town if you journeyed out of town, into the forest, and made it back alive.

A castle at the top of the hill was constructed out of blue-ish/grey colored stones and bricks. Resting at the top of the hill, above the village, the castle overlooked the ocean and had the most beautiful view of the sea. Two towers stood out from the back side of the castle and reached far into the sky, as if tickeling it with finger tips. The king and queen of Monshea lived and ruled with a such fine grace that all the people loved.

The king, was a gentle man who felt it unnecissary to be called "King", "Your Highness", "Your Majesty" and other proper names. He felt it would be fine to be called Professor instead. Professor stood at about 6 foot 3 inches, and he had a clean shaven face and black hair slicked back. His eyes were a deep brown that had a gentle shimmer to them, but could be easily enraged if a conflict encouraged it. His crown was made of pure gold and had a cream colored jewl at the center. He wore a white t shirt with a black leather belt laced around his waist loosley, and brown pants with a sword at his hip at all times. He was a king who would ride into battle with his soldiers, an honor and mourn the ones who lost their lives. He was a truly honorable man.

The queen was known throughout her kingdom simply as Queen Mira. She too was as gentle and loving as her husband, but could also be as fierce when a situation occured. Queen Mira would ride throughout the kingdom greeting her subjects, and taking time to care for their needs. She also was known for taking in orphaned children and finding families for them as well as giving abused and abandoned animals homes too. Queen Mira was not as tall as Professor, standing at about 5 foot 3 foot 4 1/2 inches. She had long black hair and bright pink eyes that made her notable everywhere she went. Her bubbly personality also made her a people person. Queen Mira and Professor loved each other dearly.

Together, they planted a beautiful garden with the help of towns people, around the palace. Three colored roses filled the garden. Bubblegum pink roses, aqua blue roses, and a genetically engineered rose the shade of lime green. Each color was dedicated to the king and queen's newly born, beautiful and fair triplet daughters.

The rain continued to drizzel as a mysterious rider, clad in a dark green cloak, emerged from the castle gates. The figure had a woman's build. She urged her midnight black stallion into a gallop, in the direction of the forest. Something bundled in a pink blanket was held snugly under the woman's right arm.

A terrified shriek escaped a window in the stone palace. A woman's scream. A distressed scream. A scared scream. A heartbroken scream. A mother's scream. An angered and sad grunt of a man also escaped the window before both people began franticly searching for what was missing.

A smirk of pleasure snaked across the green cloaked woman's face. Her bright green eyes laughed with enjoyment. She rode hard into the woods avoiding the road. After riding hard for a few minutes, the child in her arms began to stir and whimper. The woman slowed her horse to walk, then to a stop in a small clearing in the woods. The woman pulled the light wieght bundle closer to her and pushed away the fabric that covered the face of the infant. In the light of the full moon, the woman could see the child's big pink eyes. They sparkled in the moonlight.

The woman frowned upon the young baby in her arms. "So what they say is true. Your eyes are as pink as the cherry blossoms." The baby cooed softly before closing her eyes to fall back to sleep. The wind whistled through the trees. The woman's black, curly hair bounced ans twisted freely in the breeze. She looked up at the stars, then back down upon the baby a second time. "Your parents named you well, young Blossom."

Several horses' feet were heard pounding a short distance woman tensed while turning towards the oncoming threat. _Odd. The palace guard usually never ventures this way. Well, then again, some of the kingdom's most beloved treasures were just smuggled tonight._ She pulled the hood of her cloak up over her head to make her features distinct.

Clicking her tongue, and with a jab of her boots in the horse's side, the grazing animal immediatly started sprinting farther into the uninhabitted forest. She raced past trees and grassy clearings, leading the guards on wild chases throughout the forbidden woods outskiting the kingdom. All the while the pink eyed child remained entranced in a deep sleep. Once she no longer heard the sound of footsteps behind her, she slowed the mighty stallion to a gallop, but never let her guard down. Although she was in an unpopulated area for several miles, she could never be too sure if someone was watching her.

After several minutes of quiet, the green eyed woman was finally convinced that she was alone. She urged her horse into a walk down the small hill highly populated with pink, blue, and green roses. The woman scowled. After quickly glancing around one last time to confirm she was alone besides the child, the woman passed and led her horse through a cave hidden behind a waterfall. The tunnel was dark, damp, and chilly. Others could have gotten lost or injured by obsticles in the pathway, but the black haired woman had traveled the cavern so many times, it was second nature.

A bone chilling draft sliced through the walls of the cave causing Blossom to whimper. The woman gave her hand to her to hold onto for security. "Hush, Blossom!" she hissed. "We are almost there."

The cave oppened up into a closed-in landscape. Large mountains surrounded the area, with large sheets of rock several meters high blocking off any exit, except for the cave leading to the waterfall. The gentle wind tickled the green grass, while wild flowers bended freely. A shallow, freshwater stream flowed from the waterfall at the cave's entrance through the length of the cave into the closed in area. At the center of the closed in area, the stream pooled to form a small, clear pond beside an average sized log cabin. A chimney sticking out of the roof gave off puffs of grey smoke. Behind it, about 4 meters distance, stood a single tower towering at 32 feet. Next to the log cabin was a small, wooden stable built to house one horse.

The woman slid out of the leather saddle that had 'Jennings' printed in bold, black letters across it, with Blossom in the crook of her arm. She opened the latch on the gate and slowly walked Jennings into the stable. Quickly, she latched it up and made her way towards the small, wooden home. She carried Blossom through the front door into the cozy shack where a blast of warm air washed over their bodies.

The room was small, but considerably homey for being the home of a theif. The floor was wooden with a glossy overlook that gave it a freshly waxed look. A fireplace was built onto the opposite wall of the doorway. To the right of the doorway was a wooden table with two wooden chairs. A giant oval throw rug was on the floor beneath the table. To the left of the main entrance door, were 3 doorways. One led to a spacious room with a queensized bed with a green canopy. The blankets and sheets of the bed matched the shrub green of the woman's cloak. A dresser and vanity mirror was arranged on the left side of the room, on the left side of bed. A window with bright red curtains was on the right wall. A green rug was on the floor.

The second room was a little smaller with the same furniture setup. Except the blankets, canopy, and rug were powdered white. An infant crib was also present in the room with a light pink baby blanket. Instead of a window, there was a painted picture of a bunny rabbit and a deer fawn sitting in a blooming meadow.

The final room had a tin washtub in one corner with a curtain suspended from the ceiling to act as a shower curtain. An icebox was in the other corner. A table set up in the center was cluttered with pots, pans, and strays of food. A second fire place was on the far wall with a giant black pot resting in it. A second window let the moonlight shine in. Beneath the window, was a small cabinet that held glass plates, bowls, and cups. Silverwear randomly thrown together set in a basket on top of the cabinet. A small wooden bucket filled with murky water, sat next to a pile of unwashed dresses.

"This is your new home, Blossom," the woman whispered to the pink eyed infant, as she layed her down gently into the cradle. Blossom looked back up at her with giggle and coo. The woman narrowed her eyes at Blossom. "Understand this, if you were not graced with the magics that you possess, I would have slain you and the others for what happened." she spat, with brutality. "But instead i am raising you as my own. Perhaps you are indeed blessed, Rose"

Blossom showed no sign of aknowledgement. The woman cackled, throwing her head back showing of her blood red colored lips and pearly white teeth. "Good night, my cherry blossom" With that the green cloaked woman retreated backto her room.

* * *

Blossom teetered, grabbing the back of one of the dining room chairs to steady herself after tripping on the blanket that she wrapped around herself. She clutched a brush in her left hand and clung onto a golden heart on a gold chain in her left hand. Shyly, she approached the green cloaked woman.

She looked up from the crackeling fire that casted a yellow-orange glow around the room. The woman was still wearing her green cloak and purple, flowing evening gown underneath. She smiled at Blossom. "What is it, Blossom?" she wondered, while turning back towards the fire.

Blossom took a step forward. She tucked the necklace beneath her pink nightgown. She extended her arms toward the woman and held the brush out to her. "Mommy, can you brush my hair for me?" The woman she called mother nodded and accepted the pink brush. Blossom took a seat on the floor in front of the chair that her mother was sitting in. Once the woman had brushed Blossom's orange, floor length locks of hair, she turned to face the woman. "Mother, why can't I leave to go into town with you?"

The woman bit her lower lip. "You see, Rose, you have been born with powers that other people use you for. Hurt you to benefit themselves. You're whats called a Splitzer. Your eyes would give away that you are blessed because many Splitzers are known to have unusual eye coloring." She didn't include the fact that the missing princess of Monshea had eyes pink like the cherry blossom.

Blossom turned her face away from her mother back toward the fire place. "What is my special power or powers?"

The woman sighed loudly. She found a knot in the beautiful orange hair she was brushing. Taking her time, she brushed the knot out of Blossom's hair. "I don't know. But one of these days we will find out. All in due time, Blossom."

Blossom closed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh...only something unusual came out. Blossom blinked in shock. She whirled around to find her mother completely awestruck with her mouth agape. "W-whay happened to me?"

The entire fire that was roaring just seconds before was extinguished and iceicles hung from the mantle. The woman gasped. "Ice powers. She has an element," she mumbled quietly to herself. Blossom looked at her with a confused look. Her green eyes darted down to the orange haired child dressed in a powder pink nightgown. "You have an element power. Ice. Elemental powers are above all the best power one can recieve." Other details about the elemental powers floated obscurly in her mind.

Blossom raised an eyebrow. "How many people are known in the world to be born with these powers. In general. Not just elements."

"Throughout each century, only 7 are known to have these powers. In this century, you are one out of 7 throughout the continent of Dorton. This is what makes you so special and why you must be protected. You will also develope other powers." she responded, pulling Blossom onto her lap, wrapping her snugly in the cloak, now that the fireplace was iced over. "Now starting this spring, we will start training exercises that will help you develope other powers and excel your Ice abilities."

Blossom staredup into her mother's grassy green eyes and beamed. "When I am training, will i get to meet other Splitzer kids gifted like me?"

The woman frowned and anger flashed in her eyes. "No! You may never speak to or see another especially one like you! They might use you against me! You are forever forbidden!" she growled.

Blossom's smile faded and her eyes felt moist. She began to tremble when the woman hugged her. For the first time, Blossom had a feeling that she and this woman could in no way be related. Afterall, there was no resemblence between them. "Yes, mother," she almost hissed. She hung her head and a tear escaped her eye.

* * *

**Well, this was the prologue of , Splitzer is pronounced with the long 'I' sound. Can you guess who the woman is? **

**clues repeated:**

**-black hair**

**-green eyes**

**-red lips**

**-white teeth like fangs**

**Good luck guessing! Anyways, for those who read my profile, this is not the Bubbles & Boomer one. This is more for all of them. I am currently working on the 5th chapter of 'A New Chapter' but i had this idea and i wanted to get it down. I will be working on the Bubbles & Boomer one probably when i finish either this story or A New Chapter. So review and tell me what you think. :D**


	2. The Maiden in Pink

**Chapter 1: The Pink Maiden**

A beautiful and fair young woman stood on a grassy hill. Blossom was several yards away from the cottage, but close enough that Sedusa could see her if she looked out of the kitchen window. Blossom was wearing a pink and white evening gown that hugged her figure nicely and flowed from her waist down to her ankles. She rarely ever wore shoes since she wasn't allowed to go into town but when she did, they were light pink flat shoes that resembled dancing slippers. She had decided to let her hair grow out and the long orange locks now are bout 6 feet in length, which is about a foot longer then she is tall. She usually wears her flowing hair in a single long braid that she twists around the scalp of her head held in by bobby pins. **(think of Princess Lea's hair in the braid at the end of A New Hope, to all those Star Wars fans lol) **

Blossom had her eyes closed and she breathed peacefully as the wind blowed gently. The sun was trying to peak out from behind grey clouds that were threatening rain. The green grass tickled her ankles and feet. She pressed her elbow up against her hip and held her forearm out with her palm facing up towards the sky. She concentrated on the area above her palm and a block of ice the size of a tennis ball formed. She thought a command and the ice block zoomed forward, crashing into the base of the rocky cliffs that surrounded the perimeter. The ice smashed into thousands of ice splinters.

Blossom smiled in satisfaction. The act of simply forming a ball of ice the size of a glof ball had once tired her. Sedusa however had pushed her hard, making her train until her body was so frail that she needed to rest or else she could have gotten sick. Blossom had done her exercises for hours on end and Sedusa had pushed her too her limits. Ever since the night of her 7th birthday 9 years ago when Sedusa had scolded her about not being allowed to see another human being, Blossom had begun to suspect that Sedusa was not really her mother. After all, no parent was that protective. Children need to grow up themselves. Besides, Blossom didn't even remotely resemble Sedusa in any way.

Blossom had soft orange hair and bright pink eyes, where as Sedusa had black stringy hair and dark unforgiving green eyes. Well, it was suggested that her eyes were an unnatural color because she was a Splitzer, but there was something else. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she could tell that there was something about her eyes that Sedusa didn't want her to know about.

Sedusa not only trained Blossom until she was too weak to move, but also had given her all the chores of the home. Since age 9, Seduse had declared that Blossom was a lazy child that did nothing all day and that she should keep busy by cleaning the home. But in reality, Blossom was doing exercises to strengthen her Ice abilities. Sedusa had set a time limit. Dusk. If the chores were not finished by dusk, unspeakable punishments would be waiting. Washing the dishes, washing the clothes, sweeping the floor, collecting firewood, cleaning the windows, cooking on occasions, and making the beds along with her daily exercises. All by dusk.

Ever since that comment 9 years ago, Sedusa revoked many privledges of childhood from Blossom. She wasn't allowed to play in the pool beside their home. She wasn't allowed to build sand castles in the dirt or make mud pies in the mud. She wasn't allowed to chase the butterflies or speak of the dreams that she had. She wasn't allowed to play pretend. She wasn't allowed to roll in the grass or play in the snow when it was winter. She wasn't allowed to pick the pink, blue, and green roses that grew towards the back of the enclosed landscape, behind a hill. Actually, Blossom was never allowed to pick those flowers and bring them inside. They disgusted Sedusa for whatever reason. Blossom, however, felt connected to each rose, that had it's unique color. So she had secretly picked them and kept them up in her tower room, since Sedusa hardly ever went up there to visit her.

The one thing that Sedusa had done that really had driven Blossom to her breaking point, was making her move into the tower in the back of the cabin. Ever since her comment about meeting other Splitzer kids, Sedusa had practically locked her up in the tower's single room at the top every time she left to go into town. Thats not even an exaggeration. Sedusa _did_ lock Blossom up in that tower _every _time she left the cottage.

One night when Blossom was 10, she finally concluded that Sedusa was in fact not her birth mother although she couldn't peace together how she fell into the care of this devilish woman. All she knew from that point on was that the woman she called mother, would no longer be her mother. An actual caring mother wouldn't lock her daughter off from the outside world and turn her into a personal slave. It wasn't, however, until Blossom had turned 12 did she stop calling Sedusa mother and began referring to her as Sedusa. At first, Sedusa had been shocked and angrey, but after Blossom had refused to stop calling her that, she had finally let it go.

Blossom did have a small amount of thanks towards Sedusa, for without her, Blossom might not have ever found her second power. About 2 years ago, it had been a warm September day, and Blossom had come down with a fever from over exertion. She had been sent up to her prison of a room to recooperate and was expected to be ready to train again the following day. She had changed into her powder pink night gown and crawled into bed. She formed a block of ice and wrapped it into a cloth and placed it on her forehead to take the fever down. She hummed a few random words that had mysteriously came to mind and the fever instantly vanished. She sat up and gasped in surprise but none of the fever's symptoms had remained.

Blossom directed her attention to an infected scrape on her right knee from sword practice. Quietly, she hummed the same phrase that she had mumbled a few moments earlier. Once again, the wound instantly disappeared leaving healthy skin as if nothing was there to begin with. Blossom smiled. "I have healing powers! I have healing powers!" she had whispered gleefully to herself.

Blossom didn't tell Sedusa her new found power that day even though she was specifically told to notify her when Blossom discovered her new power. Nor had Blossom even thought about telling Sedusa this important information ever since. She would only be used even more. Blossom had promised herself that evening that if the chance arose to escape, she would take it and get as much distance between herself and the abusive woman. All these years the pink maiden kept these emotions bottled up inside, being to afraid to risk the chance of a rampage of outrage by Sedusa.

"Blossom!," Sedusa called from the kitchen window. "Come inside! You'll catch your death sitting in the rain!"

Blossom hadn't noticed but she had sat down in the grass. Rain drops were falling gently but steadily all around. She looked up into the rain and smiled. Oh how she loved rainstorms!

Sedusa scolded her. "Blossom, get in here this instant! Dinner is just about ready and I don't want you getting sick!"

Blossom reluctantly stood up with her back to Sedusa so she wasn't able to her mocking her. "Coming Sedusa. Whats for dinner tonight? Ham and beans? Again?" Blossom stomped into the cabin, then grabbed a brownish fleece blanket to wrap herself in. She took a seat at one of the dining chairs that was infront of the fire so she could warm up.

Sedusa waved the thought away as she strode out of the kitchen into the combined living room/dining room with a black pot. "No. Its chicken soup. And eat up now, because you'll need to go up to you room early tonight because Im going into town." She served Blossom a bowl of soup before serving herself and sitting down at the table as well.

Blossom nodded to act surprised by Sedusa's choice but really wasn't. Sedusa seemed to always take off on rainy or gloomy days. And when she wasn't able to, she often averted her eyes from Blossom, as if disgusted by her presence. Blossom glanced over to a beat up sofa that was brought in a few years ago. A royal purple evening dress was layed out nicely. _Wonder what Sedusa's plan is for tonight. Hooking up with a duke or lord? Man, I hate that bitch._

Blossom hurriedly finished her dinner and took off to her tower. She quickly scampered up the several flights of stairs. She didn't care if Sedusa protested against her hasy retreat to her room, although she already knew that Sedusa didn't give a crap about her. All Sedusa cared about was her Ice abilities and other 'potential' powers, along with having a personal slave.

She plopped down onto her bed that had pink sheets and blankets that had purple hearts scattered over it. Her room was the size of the living room, and kitchen from the cabin put together so she had plenty of room to practice sword fighting and archery. She had constructed a bow and quiver of arrows about 7 years ago and began practicing diligently when time was found. She found that archery was much easier then sword play and often procrastinated training in combat such as swords. Her room had pink walls with blue and green flowers that she had drawn for decoration. The cieling was very high and raised from the floor about 25 feet. One window was constructed in the side wall of room that had wooden shudders. Blossom often wondered who the hell in their right mind would build a tower in the middle of no where? It was a mystery that will be forever left unsolved.

Blossom changed into a white, sleeveless nightgown, then began unweaving the braid that was wrapped around her head. She undid the braid and began brushing her hair. She heard soft whinnies. She skipped over to the window just in time to see Sedusa's cape disappearing into the cave, with Jennings. He was such an old horse! Blossom walked back over her vanity mirror and continued brushing her orange mane. She felt her eyes droop so she decided to rest before she started her night routine of firing arrows and other drills to perfect her Healing abilities. Blossom fell face first into the softness of the baby goose downfeather pillow and instantly fell asleep.

**(11:23PM)**

About an hour later, Blossom's eyes fluttered open. She heard the shuffeling of clumsy feet moving around on the ground below the tower and quiet voices were exchanging words. Blossom crawled out of bed and squirmed over to the window as quietly as she could. She was still half asleep, therefore she was stumbling around clumsily. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes so she could get a clear view of what she was up against.

She had always dreamed of being rescued by complete strangers that had happened to find her, but now that it could possibly happen, she felt a little nervous. What if Sedusa was being truthful? What if all she really did want to do was to ensure her safety. Nah, Sedusa was a nasty woman. Blossom peaked out the window. She saw 3 shadowy figures standing at the edge of the cave entrance. Quietly she waited for the first mystery person to step into the moonlight...

* * *

**Well, chapter 1...DONE! FINISHED! **

**credit for inspiration goes to the movie Tangled and the book Graceling and any other book or movie that has an evil wizard in it XD**

**(namely the Beyonders, i seriously encourage you to read it, it is the most amazing book series ever)**

**Yes, the green cloaked woman was Sedusa! But who can guess who the 3 shadowey figures are? Although it is pretty darn obvious ROFL**

**this chapter was more of another introductory but the action is coming, the story will get better! I promise! So please review and give me**

**your input! Ciao for now**

** -PinkfanGurl**


	3. Figures in the Dark

**Chapter 3: Figures in the Dark **

**(earlier that night before Bloss saw the shadowy figures lurking around)**

Three figures urged their chestnut, midnight, and tortilla colored mares from a gallop to a sprint. All three people had the build of a young man around 18. Guards with the symbol of a nearby town known as Bronton was marked on their armor were in pursuit of the three.

Riding in a triangle shape, the rider in the middle rode about half a foot farther then his companions showing his authority and leadership. He was wearing a white cotton t shirt that appeared a little baggy, a red sleeveless vest, brown pants, and brown boots. His hair was long, orange and shaggy that was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail that was flapping in the wind violently with a red faded baseball cap on backwards. He rode the chestnut mare with a sack of gold coins slung over the horn of the saddle that had Marlin written in bold black letters. The rider's face was obscured by unnerving shadows casted by gloomy trees.

The rider on the left was the owner of the tan colored horse which had Zilla in bold black letters written on the saddle. She too had a small back of coins securely tightened onto her saddle. The rider had golden blonde hair that reflected the moonlight in a mesmerizing way, which was styled in a winged look, spiking out on either side of his head. His hair was also messy and not brushed. He wore a pale blue t shirt that was loose around his waist with a dark blue sleeveless vest just like his friend. He also had on brownish colored pants and brown boots. His face was also not visible.

The final rider was the young man on the right. He was the one riding the midnight black mare that had Shredder printed on the saddle. Like the previous riders, he also had a small bag of loot attatched to his horse's saddle. He had hair black like night, styled into a spiky volcano. He had on a loose white t shirt that had a forest green sleeveless vest, only he had a black jacket on with a hood covering his facial features. He also had on brown pants and brown boots.

The guards began firing arrows at the 3 criminals. The three maneauvered around a stump which caught all six arrows that were originally targeting the young mens' hearts. The young man with black hair laughed heartily. "Bronton really does have the lamest archers. Bet none of them could hit the bulls eye even if they were 2 feet away from the target."

The blonde boy laughed along with his orange haired companion. "Or even hit the target in general." They rode harder and the guards lagged a bit but kept on their tails. Realizing that shooting their firearms at the 3 wanted thieves wasn't working, they decided to save their amo and try to wear them out instead. Only, the guards didn't know that the horses that the 3 young men were riding were also stolen from one of the best stables on the continent from the city Grod and could run for days on end without resting.

The Red Leader swung his head in the direction of the persuers and noticed that they were were out of breath. "Alright guys. It looks like their about to crash hard from exhaustion. Its a good thing we swiped these beautiful animals back in Grod awhile back." he was interrupted by his green friend.

"Bro, these guys have saved us several times. They really are a stroke of good luck."

The blonde panted a little. "Actually, Butch, your horse is the only male. Mine and Brick's are females."

Butch opened and closed his hand, mocking his blue brother. "That's Boomer getting all technical on us." Butch started panting himself, then glanced back behind them. The guards had seemed to have picked up their pace and were gaining speed relatively quick. "Guys, they're catching up." he said with a little panick in his tone.

Brick smirked to himself, keeping his eyes locked on the dirt path ahead of him, steering his horse out of precarious directions. "Whats the matter, Butch? You sound a little scared back there."

Butch growled. "Im not scared so shut your friggin mouth!"

"Uh guys, they are gaining!" Boomer interjected, bringing the matter of the now back into play.

A fallen tree caused Brick to jump his horse over the rotting log with Butch and Boomer following his example with the guards following shortly after. "Boomer! Did Bubbles give you an idea where a good hiding spot is? We'll probably hide in the woods tonight and continue to the place in Monshea tomarrow."

Boomer thought for a second. He remembered Bubbles telling him that a deer fawn told her that there was a cave behind a water fall about north east from Monshea near some small rolling hills that had a tree with a deformed trunk on the perimeter of the field. Boomer smiled thinking of Bubbles and the fawn. Knowing that his life and his brothers' lives could be on the line, Boomer shook the daydream from his mind. He relayed the directions to his brothers who nodded.

"I know that place. Follow me." Butch noted, after hearing the description of the rolling hills and deformed tree trunk. He assumed the riding position of center forward and led his companions to safety. Butch rode around several trees and stumps making it difficult for Boomer and Brick to follow precisly but being experienced horseman since age 6, they were able to keep up with no trouble. The guards however, were starting to lag behind again, and were getting snagged in dead ends or by branches that refrained them from going farther.

Butch led them farther until only a select few of the guards were still on their tail. Butch recognized the tree trunk from a distance off and rode harder. He could then sense that there was a series of unstable rocks on a cliff over head a little ways in front of them. If they somehow triggered the rockslide, it would be enough to slow the guards down enough for them to get to the cave safely and secretly, but it wouldn't hold them off long enough where to they could skip the cave and go straight to the place in Monshea. No matter how much trouble they were in, Butch, Brick, and Boomer would never go to the girls' home if it meant bringing them into potential harm.

Brick noticed Butch trying to formulate a plan using the rockslide. "Butch!" Butch looked back towards his brother, responding to his name. " Ride harder ahead. Boom, get behind me, and when i say now, concentrate your Gift on that pile of rocks" Brick explained which his brothers understood perfectly.

Boomer lagged behind his brothers a little waiting for Brick's cue to trigger the landslide. Boomer saw Brick yell something at him which he couldn't hear but Brick appeared to have been mouthing 'Now!' Boomer concentrated on the pile of boulders and a string of purplish blue and white colored light zapped the boulders to cause the slight avalanche. (Over on the other side of the mountain a certain someone just woke up.)

Butch led his brothers to the small water fall where they quickly entered the cave unnoticed, each of them leading his own horse. It was dark, damp, cold and musty with a skin gnawing chill. They came out to a small opening in the cave that showed off the same scenery that Blossom was introduced to 16 years prior. Boomer blinked in awe. "Sweet place."

Brick directed his attention toward the little cabin. It didn't appear that anyone was home, but he felt an urge to climb the tower.

* * *

Blossom crawled out of bed and squirmed over to the window as quietly as she could. She was still half asleep, therefore she was stumbling around clumsily. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes so she could get a clear view of what she was up against. Blossom peaked out of the window. She saw 3 shadowy figures standing at the edge of the cave entrance. Quietly she waited for the first mystery person to step into the moonlight...

Right before the first person stepped into sight, 3 beautiful horses ran ahead of them and began grazing in the field beside the tower. She found all 3 horses an incredible sight, but the chestnut mare appealed Blossom the most.

She suddenly remembered that she wasn't alone and returned her undivided attention onto the strangers. The first figure stepped into the light and he was wearing a red cap that blocked his face from her view. The second figure stepped out of the darkness but his face was hid by a black hood, but he appeared to be wearing green. A third and final person stepped into the silver light but his face was also obscured by a black hood, but was wearing blue.

Blossom gasped silently realizing that they all appeared to be male. _This might be my only chance to get out of here! But...how can i trust them? Well, they're bound to find me up here before the Wicked Witch gets back. Might as well change out of this somewhat see through nightgown. _Blossom got up from the window careful not to make a sound. She didn't want to draw attention to herself to these men while she was changing. She stripped out of the nightgown and quickly dressed into an old pale pink dress that had a brown sash wrapped around the waist, making her resemble a maid, only in pink. She pulled her pink ballet shoes on and they squeezed her feet tightly and uncomfortably. Her sensative fingers that were still sleep numb, fumbled with a comb. Taking a moment to adjust to the pressure, Blossom began combing her hair before dividing the long mane into 3 strands and braiding it down her back. Finally, to keep the extremely long rope out of her face, she pinned it to her scalp the same way it had been styled earlier. Blossom jerked her head toward the window. She could hear the young men speaking.

Blossom peaked over the window to see the blue man speaking. "So are we going to climb the tower or not?"

"Yes Boomer, we are! Start paying attention. Lets start climbing" the green claded man responded with a paranoid edge to his voice.

Blossom pulled back from the window. _Boomer? Interesting name. Thats a cool name. _Blossom grabbed her quiver of arrows and bow off of her vanity dresser and pulled an arrow into the notch. Then she retreated back into the shadows so her visitors wouldn't notice her when they entered through the window. _This is a pretty high tower. It should - _Her thought was cut off when she heard grunts close to the window and saw a leg swing over the window sill. Then and arm. Then the red haired man crashed through the window. Blossom giggled a little finding the current display amusing but kept quiet. Next came the green dressed one and then the blonde haired one, Boomer.

They stood up and started glancing around the room, not noticing Blossom lurking in the shadows. She still couldn't see their faces. _Better do it now. Come on Blossom. If they don't prove themselves, i guess i could always kill them and escape on one of their horses._ Blossom inhaled and exhaled deeply before calling out to them. "What are you doing here? How were you able to find me?" she questioned from the shadows causing them to look muddled and to glance around.

Boomer was the first to respond. "Who's there? Show yourself."

Blossom hesitated to answer. "How do I know that if i do show myself that my safety is guarenteed? I know you not, nor you me. How can I trust you?"she retorted back.

The red capped man was the next to speak. "We swear that we will not harm you. Step forward." he tried coaxing as politly and inviting as possible. The voice sounded feminine and a little shaky. He wouldn't be surprised if the speaker turned out to be a girl around 12 or 13 although the voice sounded more mature.

Blossom hesitated again."First, tell me the names of who I am speaking too." She already knew the blonde was Boomer but made no indication of knowing.

The red haired one replied," My name is Brick. This is my brother Butch" he indicated to the man in green. "And Boomer." He indicated to Boomer.

"Care to tell us your name now?" Butch questioned, looking around the dark room, still trying to pinpoint the location of the speaker.

"Not until Im sure that i am safe to entrust you with that. I'll come forward but remove your hoods so I can see your faces." Butch opened his mouth in protest but was silenced by Brick before any words were said.

"Alright. But lower your bow. We are not here to harm you." Brick tried soothing her.

Now Blossom became baffled but remained calm with the bow ready to fire if provoked. _How the hell did he know that i had a bow? Should i just kill them? No, i cant kill a person! Besides, for some reason, i feel almost drawn to them._ The 3 men removed their masks revealing their faces at last. Blossom gasped in shocked amazement. Now that she could make out their features clearly she could discern that they were all about 18, which made them triplets if they were brothers which had been mentioned. They all were very handsome but what stuck out the most to Blossom was their bazar eye coloration. The man in red whose named Brick had deep red eyes, that showed fire flickering in them. The green clothed man, Butch, had an unnatural shade of green eyes-much to dark and deep of a green to be natural and a hard pain was present in them. The blue clothed man, Boomer, had eyes that were also much too deep of a blue to be natural, with sorrow striking through them.

Butch grinned. "You gasped. Are you bewildered by what you see?"

"No," Blossom replied fearlessly for the first time. Her sudden answer with pure truth backing up her answer caused Boomer and Butch to blink in confusion. Brick appeared as if he expected that answer. "Because," Blossom continued striding forward into the moonlight that was washing in through the window with her eyes lowered. She stopped in front of them then looked up at them, allowing the 3 strangers who she doesn't know at all yet trusts them genuinely, to gaze into her own pained, and unnaturally bubblegum pink colored eyes. Brick, Boomer, and Butch gasped themselves. "Im just like you."

* * *

**Chapter 2 is done...! i love this chapter actually, but its not about me its about YOU! review and tell me what you think.**

**sorry that i left you on a cliff hangar but...now you have the joy of being able to guess what happens next :) **

**thank you Flutjrp, cococandy21, Kyogen-saori, and for reviewing on the last chapter! i appreciate it and this chapter is dedicated to you guys!**

**BTW can anyone guess what elements and a second power each Ruff has? I gave hints on what their elemental powers are but you are free to guess what the other power the have though. They only have one other power besides their element though (except Bubbles who has 3)**

**until next time...read and find out!**

**-P.F.G**


	4. On the Road

**Chapter 3: On The Road**

"Im just like you," Blossom declared, looking up so the 3 strangers could stare into her pink eyes. Brick, Boomer, and Butch gasped.

Brick staggered back a bit, a little surprised. _How did i not see that coming? She didn't know what we were at first, so she wouldn't have known to to block her mind. Or...did she know that we are Splitzers? _He stared into her eyes and she stared back into his deep red ones in silence._  
_

Boomer blinked in pure shock. His hood flopped down off of his head and down his back. "Are you a Splitzer too?"

Blossom let a small laugh escape her lips. "Um yes. Don't my eyes kind of give it away?"

Butch crossed his arms and eyed her up and down. "How do we know that you're legit?"

Brick rolled his eyes at the comment. "Butch, look at her eyes. Isn't that proof enough?" Boomer noted. He used his arm to indicate Blossom who fluttered her eyelashes to draw attention to her unnaturally shaded eyes.

Butch shrugged. "I've heard of some folks that have been born with weird eyes and haven't recieved powers." he said with an edge to his voice. "What powers do you have, beautiful?"

Blossom scoffed while brushing a strand of hair from neck. "Proof? Alright." She held out her hand, palm facing up. She focused on the air above her palm, and closed her eyes trying to ignore the guys who were watching her. A block of ice formed. She held it there for a second trying to forget about the trio of spectators watching her. She inhaled deeply and sent the block of ice into the wall smashing the delicate substance to pieces. She opened her eyes to find Butch, Boomer, and Brick nodding in impressed approval. "Got any scars or cuts?"

Butch blinked confused. "Excuse me?"

Blossom crossed her arms in a provoking way and raised an eyebrow. "Look at that. The green one has manners." Boomer and Brick stifled laughs. "Scrapes? Bruises?"

Butch stepped forward. "Here. Does this suffice?" He rolled up a pant leg revealing a nasty gash that looked infected with a red-yellowish coloring. It looked pretty deep and appeared to have been caused by sword. Blossom smirked and approached him carefully. She place a fingertip on the scrape making Butch wince. Blossom shot him an apologetic look before closing her eyes. Boomer watched curiously. She muttered a few foreign words that the three men didn't understand. Butch and his brother's mouths fell open in awe as his wound disapppeared into healthy flesh.

Butch stood up and stretched his leg, moving the muscles while Blossom waited expectantly from the wooden floor. Butch looked at his brothers. "Alright she's legit."

Blossom paused, a look of distraught flashed across her face. "Are you guys theives or thugs or something?"

"Um yes," Boomer responded casually.

Blossom hesitated at her next question. "You guys don't go around slaughtering people do you?" She wasn't overly eager to hear the answer, but she needed to know what she was getting herself involved in. Obviously, if there are thieves, murder is just around the corner.

Butch put a dismissive hand in the air. "I'll take that one guys. You see, beautiful, we don't go around killing people for the enjoyment of it. Only if our lives are on the line." he explained.

Blossom nodded thoughtfully. "So you have killed people before?"

Brick nodded. "Blood is on our hands, yes. But dire times."

Blossom nodded again but didn't look to offended or mildly upset by the thought of killers in her presence which Boomer found a little weird. But then again, they all are. After all, they did have odd colored eyes.

Brick grinned. "So does the pretty young lady have a name?" he asked, extending his hand down to Blossom. She grasped onto it and Brick hauled her to her feet.

Blossom smiled and a light blush spread across her cheeks. "Its Blossom." She narrowed her eyes at Brick then looked at Boomer, then at Butch. She grinned a mischievous grin and walked over toward Butch then stopped dead in front so she was staring into his forest green eyes. "Let me guess. You're element is Earth."

Butch glared down at her impressed. " Impressive." he acknowledged. "Mind reader?" he guessed.

Blossom shook her head with a smirk. "Nope." She walked over to Boomer leaving Butch a little flustered. She narrowed her eyes, soaking in intricate details. "Lets see, you must have... Lightning powers."

Boomer nodded. "Yes. Yes! It is! Are you telepathic?"

Blossom shrugged vaguely and strolled over to Brick. She came to a halt in front of him and grinned a final time. "And the Red Leader here has Fire."

Brick smirked and folded his arms across his chest. Butch came up behind him and put an arm on his shoulder. "So Blossom, what the heck are you doing in an isolated part of the forest? In a tower?" Brick asked. Initally, he would have read her thoughts but he figured that asking might be better. And if he needed to, he could always pry. But only if necissary.

Blossom's smile faded into a scowl. "I have been imprisoned here for as long as i can remember." Blossom growled in low tone. She folded her arms across her chest in a mildly intimidating way. The atmosphere went from relatively positive to spiteful. Blossom looked back up at Boomer and Butch who appeared clueless. Brick's expression was neautral. _Is he reading my mind? Is he a mind reader? Is that his other Gift?_

Brick took her hand in his. He looked down at her with understandment in his eyes. "I understand. You will never be treated that way again. Pack your belongings. You're escaping here tonight." he said, with a low volume. He leaned in a little closer so she could only hear. Blossom could feel heat radiating off her neck from being uncomfortable to how close he was to her. After all. They did meet only 15 minutes ago. Isn't it the right thing to be a little nervous? "And yes. You were right. I am a mind reader." He released her hand and Blossom backed up a little with a pink face.

Blossom shook her head as she came back to reality. She felt another blush coming on when she remembered that Boomer and Butch were in the room, but fought it back. "Well," she muttered loud enough for them to hear, while striding over to her sleeping chamber. She pulled a leather bag out from underneath the bed that raised up about 3 feet up off the ground. She pulled a red and white flanel patterned dress out of a drawer, along with a white and pink flowered print dress that looked fairly expensive and stuffed them into her bag. Then, Blossom packed away her brush and a story book that she used to read. She also packed a loaf of fresh baked bread that she had made earlier that day and some rasberry jam that Sedusa had brought her. Might as well not go hungry. She knelt over to pick up the brown leather bag when she felt something cold touch her chest. Her hand instintively reacted to the sudden drop in temperature on her skin and struck her chest. Her nimble fingers felt a chain wrapped around her neck with a heart attached to it. Whipping it off of her neck with fluent pull at the chain, she began sudying the gold necklace and heartshaped locket. She never was able to pry it open, so the inside contents remained a mystery. She frowned. It was probably something stupid anyway. She had it since she could remember so she wouldn't have been surprised if Sedusa had tucked it into her arms when she was brought to this retched tower. It probably contained a message saying 'keep practicing!' or 'improve your Ice!' Blossom twisted her palm and the golden necklace fell to the wooden floor with a noisy clang. She turned to face the 3 boys. They looked like they have been waiting for a while. Blossom became self concious about how long she was staring at the necklace.

Butch had a hand on his hip. "Ready now, Ice Princess?"

Blossom cocked her head and shrugged the back pack on. She let out a slight laugh. "Ice Princess? Ice. Yes. Princess? That would be absurd to think I was royalty."

Brick approached the window. He gazed out the window into the night and then back toward his group. "Ready?"

Boomer nodded and crossed over to the window with Butch behind. Boomer hopped up onto the window sill and fell from the frame as if free falling from a mountain top. Blossom gasped and rushed to the window expecting to find a red smear on the landscape. "Boomer!" She looked down to the ground, relieved to find Boomer staring up at her with a silly grin on his face.

"Worry much?" Boomer hollared up to her.

Blossom's expression changed into a sarcastic one. She put a hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes down at him. "Ha ha." She turneed to face Butch and Brick. "So ar-" Her thought was cut off when Brick read her mind.

"Yes. We are going to jump from the window." Brick interrupted. Blossom opened her mouth to speak in protest but Brick cut her off again. "And yes. Boomer does have Levitation powers. Thats why he didn't end as a red smear on the landscape." Blossom made a pouty face.

"Dang! It must be awesome having Mind powers!" Butch complained. He climbed onto the window sill and jumped. Blossom watched as Boomer focused on Butch and a slightly blue shaded air formed around his feet. It looked like how a blue bubble would look like floating gently in the breeze. Quickly, but safely Butch came to ground. Even though she couldn't understand the words, Blossom instinctively knew that he was commanding gravity's effects to slow down, allowing him to control the movement of objects.

Brick held one of Blossom's hands and steadied her when she climbed up onto the sill. "Ready" he asked.

Blossom hid a smile. "Why don't you read my mind to get your answer? Should be quicker." Without another word she hopped from the window. She had her bag on and her quiver of arrows slung across her back. Butch had taken her bow and fastened it to the horn of his horse's saddle once he had hit the ground. She thought it was weird when she was slowly floating down to the ground instead of plummeting to the earth.

"Fiesty. I like it." Brick murmurred to himself as he hopped to the ground.

The grass was still wet from when it had rained earlier in the day. Despite the moon being out, the sky was still overcast with grey clouds scattered throughout the sky. The milky streams of light emanating from the moon lit up the night enough to be able to see what one was doing. One time when she was 7, not too long after discovering her Ice abilities, Blossom was playing outside after dark in the meadow with a bunny rabbit under the constant supervision of Sedusa. Blossom had started chasing the critter after it had been spooked and taken off at a full sprint. Blossom had chased after it in excitement but had turned an ankle on a knarled tree root that had been jutting up out of the ground but was camouflaged by murky shadows. Blossom had secretly wondered ever since if Splitzers could develope night vision. The moist droplets seeped through Blossom's slipper shoes making her feet cold and somewhat shriveled.

Boomer saddled up onto his horse, Butch on his, and Blossom saddled up behind Brick. Brick rode his horse in front towards the entrance of the cave with Butch behind and Boomer taking up the rear. Blossom had never ridden a horse before and she liked the swaying motion of the horse beneath her. The rhythmic pattern was almost soothing. She hated to admit it to herself but she actually liked being so close and holding onto Brick. Brick looked back at her. "I like you being close to me too, babe."

Blossom pouted again. "Stop reading my thoughts! They're personal" Brick rolled his eyes but smiled and continued to guide the horse through the cave. A chill raced down her spine making her shiver and her lightly colored skin rupture in goosebumps. The cave's draft stimulated a vague memory of when she was first brought to the tower.

Boomer was on his tan colored mare, Butch on his black mount, and Brick and Blossom were on the chestnut brown mare. They had been walking the horses for a distance when they heard hoof beats approaching and distinctive shouts being called from one soldier to another. Boomer turned around just in time to see the group of soldiers with Bronton's armor emerging from the forest with loaded crossbows ready to fire.

"Shit!" Butch muttered noticing the oncoming threat. The three men urged their horses into a sprint with Butch and Brick's horses about parallel and Boomer's horse lagging a bit from being weary. The soldiers began firing projectiles that were missing by only a small fraction. If they weren't careful, Butch and his companions would be skewered.

"What he hell?!" Boomer exclaimed from behind. He had barely missed an arrow that went soaring through the air. He instinctively snatched up a leather bag to block the series of arrows that had been aimed for his heart. The deadly weapons pierced through the bag. "What happened to Bronton's ill equipped and lame archers?" he cried out.

The soldiers were notably gaining, and there was close to 20 of them. Blossom looked back and bit her lip. They are gaining so quickly! And it they're missing us by only a couple of inches! Blossom glanced at Boomer who was being repeatedly attacked by entourages of arrows and was blocking them with a lone bag that has a course texture. _Maybe if i could get my bow..._ Blossom swung her left leg over the width of the horse. "Butch!" she cried out to him, hoping that he could hear her over the commotion.

Butch craned his neck to the left, signaling that he heard her and was listening. "What is it?"

"Do you think that you could get my bow and give it to me?" The horse leaped gracefully over a fallen tree but landed with a thud that made Blossom cling onto Brick in order to keep her self from falling._  
_

Butch tried steering his horse while trying to pry the secured bow from its bindings on the saddle. It required to much focus for one or the other. "Im sorry Pinky. I can only focus my effort on one or the other. My mind is put under to much strain to do both." he responded.

Blossom nodded. She knew the feeling. It was like trying to hold a conversation and read a book at the same while being able to comprehend what you hear and read. Blossom studied the distance between Brick's horse and Butch's horse...

_Don't do it! You might fall. _The thought was not Blossom's, but she could understand it clearly as if it was said out loud. She could even tell who had sent the message. Blossom took a breath.

_Brick! I can do it. All i need is for you and Butch to get close enough for me to leap. _she thought, willing Brick hear her plead.

_Im not so sure. Getting your hands dirty is more of mine and my brother's forte. _he conveyed back to her.

_Geez, Brick. I've been locked in a tower for 16 years. I'm ready to live and take a few risks. This one isn't even a big deal either._

_Exactly. You have been in a tower your life. Which is why you shouldn't start killing people on the same day you received your freedom._

Blossom huffed, brushing a strand of wispy hair out of her field of vision. _I only need to dispatch a few so we can escape. Besides this is what i got myself into, joining thugs. Might as well make the best of it._

_Don't do it. _Urgency was in the tone of the message despite it being a mental conversation. Blossom glanced over and Butch and his black horse. They were close enough that if she executed enough force in her jump, she ought to make it. She made an effort to stand up and leaped onto the back of Butch's horse.

_Blossom!_ was mentally transmitted to her brain but she tried to ignore it. She had figured that if she fell she could turn the pursuiting army to blocks of ice, but only as a last resort and the situation dire. She was new to the whole adventure thing and she could tell by her companion's hesitation that it wasn't a good idea to be open with the fact she was Splitzer. Not that her eyes wouldn't give it away, but her powers would at least be concealed.

Butch turned around surprised. "Where did you come from?"

" I jumped. Here, pass me the bow!" she said quickly. Butch silently passed her the bow while Brick shot her a hurt expression. Blossom notched the arrow and took aim at a shoulder's neck- the only area not consumed by tin armor. _Im sorry, Brick..I know you're looking out for my best interest. I appreciate it since you three are the only friends i have. But, i need to contribute. _

Brick glanced back and smiled at her sheepishly. _Go get 'em Pinky._

Blossom released the arrow. It flew true until it lodged itself deeply into its target. A little high. It struck the soldier in the forehead spewing blood and the soldier flopped off of his horse with a thud. Blossom blinked in horror. Had she killed a person? A real breathing person? She turned away. She might eventually grow accustomed to it but until then, she felt guilty.

_I tried to warn you. Are you alright?_

A tear rolled down Blossom's face. _You were right. I'm sorry. I should have listened. I'm not ready for the thug work yet. _She pulled the bow over her back and clung onto Butch's shoulder and cried quietly in ashamed terror.

"Hang in there. We are almost to safety." Butch soothed, reassuring the timid teenager who was bawling into his shirt. He remembered his first kill. It wasn't pretty, but he hadn't over reacted.

"Is she alright?" Boomer wondered. His horse had finally gained some speed and he was currently riding in the middle.

"Just a little overwhelmed by her first kill." Brick explained.

Boomer ahhed. She was sniffeling. Although her crying had subsided, raspy breathing was still heard. Boomer glanced back at the guards. Enough. "well, time to lose them." He muttered a short phrase and the soldiers levitated off of the ground. Several shouts and protests were audible as the guards and horses floated off the ground. Another quick command and lightning zapped 17 riders and stallions into lifeless corpses while a few got away and rode in the opposite direction, fearing for their lives. No doubt that they would be back on the marrow with reinforcements. It was obvious that they Boomer and his friends were on their way into the city of Powl. It was only a matter of time before they were located again.

"Have fun barbecuing, Boomer?" Brick kidded darkly.

"Oh yes. Medium, medium rare. Your favorite." Boomer kidded back.

"I think you missed a few, Boom." Butch noted. They could faintly here the escapee soldiers retreating into the foliage.

Brick cocked his head toward Blossom. "How is she?"

Butch listened to the steady falling and rising of her breathing. "She's out cold." Butch reported. A moment later the forest opened up into a dirt road that led into a small city. They pulled their cloaks over their heads and rode into town. The houses were mostly quiet and a bar towards the center of the town was illuminated with loud shouts and other ruckus coming from the windows. Any other night he would have been there but, he had a few friends to visit. Plus Blossom had fallen asleep, clutching onto him. They rode through the town and stopped at a big brown door attached to a small wooden house. Brick was carrying a sleeping Blossom bridal style while Butch pounded on the door. A shallow sound erupted from the door.

The door opened. "Hey!" The 3 boys greeted happily. Blossom remained unconscious.

"Come in! Its been so long!" a warm feminine voice greeted. "I've missed you guys sooo much! Well, _we've_ missed you."

And with that, she ushered them inside the snug home.

* * *

**sorry that this update is a few days late. i hope the chapter's content was worth the wait! who could at the door? thank you everyone who commented! i luv you guys. you allow me to do what i love. please review! they inspire me to update faster :)**

**ciao - P.F.G**


	5. Friends and Enemies

**Chapter 4: Friends and Enemies**

The thick wooden door opened revealing a young woman who appeared to be in her early twenties. She had slender figure and she was wearing a brown gown that reached her knees with a maroon sash wrapped around her waist forming a bow on the back. She was barefoot with dirty feet. Her hair was a dark brown, the color of tree bark that was still strikingly pretty. Pulled back by a faded pink cloth used as a headband held her hair back. Her eyes were brown, with similar coloration to her hair, only a tad lighter. Her skin was fair bit her was covered in smoke residue-probably from cooking, yet she remained stunningly pretty.

Behind her in the doorway stood another young girl who also appeared in her early twenties. Her eyes were a similar color to the woman who answered the door nut were a little darker. She had black hair with bangs hugging her face like crescents. She wore no shoes and a brown dress with a purple sash tied around the waist. Her knees were green and brown with grass stains and dirt. Her slender figure complimented the rather hideous dress, but she still managed to look attractive in it.

A last girl sat in the room towards the back where it was difficult to see because of the two eldest blocking the view of the small house. Relaxing on a fur blanket by the fire, she appeared about 18 or 19 along with being the cleanest. Her eyes were brown as well as the first with the same hair color. She had straight cut bangs that covered the top of her head and reached her eyebrows, but her hair reached just above the shoulder blade. She was wearing a mint green nightgown.

The brunette who answered the door gaze softened when she noticed the color of Brick's eyes. "Come inside! I've missed you! Well, we've missed you." The girl ushered the 3 guys inside the small home. Brick stepped through the door first, showing the girls that they had an unconcious visitor. The maroon sashed girl swiveled toward the girl in the hreen night gown. "Basil!" she whispered.

Basil nodded, rising from her position in front of the fireplace. Quietly she led Brick down the hall to a doorway and into a room on the left side of the hall.

"How have you been, Bree?" Boomer smiled giving the girl with the headband a hug. Butch gave the other girl a hug at the same time.

Bree smiled. "Just fine without you three giving us more hassels."

"Breana? What can't you hold your tongue like Bhumi? At least she pretends like she is happy to see us." Butch teased, while switching with Boomer to give a Bre a hug and for Boomer to hug Bhumi.

Bhumi laughed. "You guys are so dramatic! You know we've missed you!"

A second later Brick and Basil reappeared from the darkened hallway and more hugs were exchanged. "Wow, Basil. You're getting big. How old are you now? 34?" Brick joked.

Basil crossed arms. "Its only been a few months. Im still 19."

Boomer took a quick glance around. "Where's the Firecracker?" he asked. He was still looking around.

Bhumi sighed. She walked over the table that had a few dirty plates on it and began clearing them away. "Britt is sleeping in bed." Bree walked over to the table to assist with the cleaning.

A door was heard slamming and everyone turned toward the hallway. A silohette of a small person wandered aimlessly down the hallway, apparently still half asleep. A moment later a young girl about 10 emerged into the flickering firelight, looking dreary eyed. She was wearing an indigo nightgown. Her hair was blonde with orange dyed tips and it was tied back in two lopsided ponytails that hung low. She held a blue worn out rag elephant doll under one arm. She was skinny like a twig, showing off her ribs, implying that she hadn't eaten a filling meal in years.

"Britt! You're supposed to be in bed asleep!" Bree scolded.

Britt rubbed her bright blue eyes and yawned. She scanned the room until her eyes landed on the surprised guests. She ran up to Boomer and jumped up into his arms. "Hi Boomer!" she greeted much more awake now. She turned to Brick and the Butch. " Hi Brick! Hi Butch!"

Butch tousled her hair. "Hey there Firecracker." Britt giggled.

Bhumi pulled a slab of smoked meat out of the ice box. "Are you guys hungry?" she asked from across the room. Basil crossed over to the room and sat back down on the fur blanket in front of the wavering firelight. Brick and Butch glided over to a tattered couch over byy Basil and sat down with Boomer close behind with a yawning Britt. Boomer sat down with, cradeling Britt who was starting to drift back to sleep.

Butch nodded eagerly. "Yes, please!" Brick and Boomer nodded quietly. Bhumi and Bree took a moment to make three plates of steak, mashed potatoes, and cooked carrots. Then they collected up the wooden plates and handed the plates to the 3 men. Butch took a giant bite into the steak and exhaled in satisfaction. "This is really good. You guys have always made some of the best food."

Bree smiled. "We do our best." Bree and took a seat on floor beside Basil while Bhumi remained standing.

Bhumi hovered over to the touch and tickled Britt's cheek. Britt stirred and looked up, weary eyed. "Come to bed, Britt. Its way past your bedtime. You can play with the boys in the morning." Bumi said, trying to pull Britt off of Boomer's lap.

Britt held onto Boomer's shirt. "I don't want to go to bed." She looked at Butch who smiled at her. Then at Brick who smirked at her. Finally she glanced up at Boomer, who smiled down at her. "Don't make me go to bed! I want to listen!" she pleaded.

Boomer shrugged. "Sorry, Firecracker. Sisters are right. Time to go to sleep." Boomer stood up and handed her to Bhumi. "We'll see you in the morning."

Bhumi and Britt walked down the hall and disappeared into the hallway. Basil stretched out on the blanket and purred softly. A moment later Bhumi reappeared unaccompanied by Britt. Bree stretched out her arms. "Are Bubbles and Buttercup already asleep?" Butch asked, around a mouthful of carrots.

"No. You missed them. They left this morning." Basil replied.

"How long did they stay before going on to our forte in Monshea?" Brick wondered.

"Only a little while." Bree said, crossing her legs in front of the fireplace. The three guys gave her an awkward glance. "They were on the run from Jojk. The guards were on their trail and they got here right before the town was flooded by soldiers. We had enough time to hide them inside the hollow wall along with Britt, right before they charged into our home and started looking for fugitives. As soon as the perimeter was safe enough, Bubbles and Buttercup apologized for not staying longer but left swiftly." Bree explained quickly.

Brick nodded. Basil sat up. "Who was the girl who was with you?"

"Hold on ladies. Before we start going into the rebellion info, let's catch up on the latest. We haven't seen you for a few months." Brick said. He finished the food on his plate. Rising from his seat, he strided over to the wash tub, placed the platter into the silver tub, and returned to his seat.

Bhumi crossed her arms. "Come on guys tell us! We told you about Bubbles and Buttercup!" she pleaded in a wailing tone.

Brick ingored the comment. He looked over at Bree. "Come on Bree. For all we know, Bean could have proposed to you and you could be making preparations for your first child."

Bree blushed a little out of embarressment. "I-i-its not like that!" she stuttered. "Besides, do i look preggers to you?" She motioned to her stomach that was flat and thin.

"Nah. Just asking."

"What abou you Basil?" Butch asked, shooting a glance toward his older sister figure. Basil looked up at him, a little on the defensive side but tried to appear neautral. "Have you and Bain hooked up yet?"

"I'm only 19" she countered.

Butch rolled his eyes. "Not that way you airhead. I mean as in _boyfriend._"

Basil crossed her arms. "I don't need a boyfriend, Butch. I have enough to worry about without needing to worry about Bain all the time."

Bhumi elbowed her sister. "Come on, Basil. You know you miss Bain and are counting down the days until he comes back." she teased causing Basil to blush a bright pink.

"So? I know that you keep the letters from Brin under your matress!" Basil countered, causing Bhumi to blush and hide her face in her knees.

Boomer looked at the floor. "Its getting all sister-dramatic up in here."

"Maybe it is a good idea to start swapping info."Brick suggested.

"Good idea" Bree agreed.

Boomer held a palm up. "One quick thing. How's Britt doing about Block?"

Bree sighed. "She's been a little down without her best friend..."

"Boyfriend" Butch muttered quietly.

"But," Bree continued, "sh'e happy that he's able to help Bean, Bain, and Brin with the rebellion. Block seems happy to be following in Bean's footsteps as a spy anyways."

Brick nodded. "Its a shame that they have to grow up in a time like this. They should be able to live life, free of fear of Disoria and not have to worry about rebellions." he agreed.

"The night is waning. Perhaps we should discuss now, before the night is spent." Bhumi persisted. She had glanced out the window, and using experienced skills, could decipher that about 9 hours were left of night.

"Good idea. Who's the girl?" Basil said, watching them intently.

Brick rubbed his hands together, intertwining his fingers. "We were on the run from Bronton. Earlier today, we had been at Priss, and we were able to smuggle ourselves inside and managed to snag soome loot." Priss was a wealthy city a few miles north of Bronton. Priss and Bronton were partners in several ways of trade and protection. Bree gave a questioning look. "Priss will definantly be one of the last cities Disoria will try to overtake. They have an enormous wall surrounding the city that are at least 40 feet high." he explained, describing as best he could.

Butch chuckled. "Theres a reason Priss is named priss. The people there are weathy, rotten, spoiled. Just over all horrible. I honestly wouldn't mind watching Disoria's forces humble that pompous people. Makes me sick."

"Continue," urged Bhumi. She always loved listening to the adventures of her little brother figures.

"Anyway, we were escaping through Bronton when Priss raised an alarm." Boomer continued. "Bronton's soldiers were on our trails almost instantly. I remembered Bubbles describing a cave nearby between Prowl and Monshea, a little ways from Bronton. So we rode hard, got to the cave undetected, saw a tower, climbed found a girl who was apparently hostage there, rescued her, got followed again, and made our way here."

"Sounds like you guys had yourselves one hell of a night." Basil noted. Her eyes started drooping.

"yeah. Anything new here?" Brick asked. He pulled off his hat and his mussed orange hair was visable.

"Well, Bean, Brin, and Bain reported that Shro has fallen and Troth is under besage." Bhumi muttered tiredly.

"I'm not surprised." Butch mumbled.

"Dissoria's forces are definantly on the move." Brick added.

"Hope still is everywhere. Bean reported that they are gaining new people to join the rebellion everyday. We need to keep the faith. These times will pass and good will rise up." Bree declared with a powerful truth backing up her words.

Butch put a hand over his heart and nodded with his eyes lowered. "Spoken like a true old person." he said solemnly. Bree scoffed, rolled her eyes and punched Butch in the leg softly. "Oh hey we have one more thing to tell you about the girl we brought."

"What is it?" Basil asked groggily. She was dozing off on Bree's shoulder as was was Bree on Bhumi, and Bhumi on the floor.

"Blossom, the girl, is a Splitzer." Boomer responded. Upon hearing this, all three girls sat up with new alertness. "Yeah. She has Ice and Healing abilities."

Bhumi raised a hand to her lips. "So there _is _another Spitzer this century. I was beginning to this that Agash might have needed to serve as the final Splitzer" she thought out loud.

"I did too." Bree added. Basil nodded her head in agreement. "This is fantastic! A team of 7! The rebellion is looking brighter every second." Bree noted positivly. Something about her always gave her a positive outlook despite past events that could have made a regular person psycho. Yet she remained helpful, and positive for her sisters and for the boys. All of them. Brick, Butch, Boomer, Bain, Block, and Brin. Bean, she was secretly hoping, despite how much Brick and her sisters teased her, that he would propose to her sooner or later.

Basil yawned. "Is this discussion pretty much over? I am exhausted, and unfortunately, i have to rise with the sun as the saying goes."

"As said like an old person." Boomer repeated earning a glare from Basil and a few mild laughs from everyone else.

"Yes its over."Bree said rising to her feet. She clasped onto Basil's right hand with her right, and clasped Bhumi's left hand with her left and hauled them to their feet. "Your blankets are in the trunk. Make yourselves compfortable."

"Big breakfast tomarrow?" Brick asked hopeful. He snatched a down fur blanket from the trunk and wrapped it around himself.

Bhumi rolled her eyes and smiled weakly. "Yes, I suppose."

"Good night." Basil called as she, Bree and Bhumi shuffled into their bedroom. The boys went about making themselves beds in the living room.

Brick looked up at the ceiling. It felt nice to sleep under a roof in a safe place for the first time in months.

* * *

**(next morning)**

Sedusa slipped out of the bed and slipped her dress back on along with pulling her brown fur coat on over it. Quietly she slipped on her brown flat shoes and exited the bedroom door. The pockets of the downy coat were already full of jewels, golden coins, silver and a dagger that had an intricate silver and gold design on the handle that she had stolen when the man Fred had turned his back on her. Not a wise decision. Slowly, she wandered down the stairs of the two story home, keeping an eye out for any other priceless peices. She noticed a pearl necklace resting on a table, so she stealthily snatched it up and tucked it away in her pocket.

After confirming that she had been gone long enough from Blossom at the tower, she collected her bag from the front door. Minutes after entering the stable, Sedusa was off riding Jennings towards the woods. She wandered the horse idly in the right direction for a few miles when she stopped dead in her tracks. Her breath was ragged as she noticed horse tracks in the moist soil, going down the path towards the cave. She rode hard in the direction of the tower. It wasn't one horse. It was several! Sedusa added a stress to the reigns pulling Jennings to a halt at the mouth of the cave she rushed throught the tunnel and came to the base of the tower.

"Blossom! Come down!" she called up franticly. Nothing happened. Blossom couldn't have been kidnapped. She had already done that! "Blossom!" A second later a rope fell from the window. Sedusa let out a sigh of relief, stepping into a noose tied at the end of the brown rope. "Pull me up, Rose."

Slowly, the rope made progrss toward the window. Inch by inch. Foot by foot. The progress notably increased as she got closer to the window. Sedusa peaked over the window sill once she was close enough but saw nobody. The rope seemed to have been pulling itself into the shadows. She shrieked, but then she notcied a silohetted humanoid figure in the shadow just beyond the dresser. "Blossom. Don't starle like that! Now as a punishment, you must scrub the floors of the tower and cabin." Sedusa commanded, with a hand on her hip. She had pulled herself up over the sill and into the bedroom.

A dark laugh filled the room, and the window closed abrutly. A coldness filled the room and chills went down Sedusa's back, temporarily paralizing her. "You think you can command me Sedusa?" Another laugh echoed in the room. The room was terrifyingly cold and Sedusa could she her breath when she breathed.

"Raven?" Sedusa asked, hardly able to speak. It burned her throat to speak.

"Oh look at that! She does speak! Blossoms not here Sedusa, and Disoria is not happy about you letting the other Spitzers live in hiding." Raven claimed. Quick as a light, several candles lit the room, revealing a tall woman wearing a black cape that covered her body except her head. Her hair was black and pulled back into a high up do and her eyes were unnaturally black as well.

Life rushed back into Sedusa's limbs and she could move freely again. "Others? What others?"

Raven strode forward, producing a dagger and held the tip eye level to Sedusa. Sedusa stared at the knife with wide eyes. It was the same one she had swiped back at the house. Sedusa wasn't overly surprised but was still shocked. She had worked with Raven before , and if death had a wife, Raven would be her. Raven moved the blade down Sedusa's cheek forming a shallow scratch. Mumbling a few words, the cut vanished leaving no trace of an open wound. Rave giggled darkly. "Look at that! I can harm you and yet I can heal you back to perfect health! Just imagine how horrible it would be to torture you. To have a perfect New and healthy body to be tormented all over again." She sounded serious. Sedusa gulped. Raven stopped laughing and death was in her cold black eyes. Nothing in her demeanor was friendly. "Don't play coy with me Sedusa. I know, Disoria knows that because of your weak spot for that Professor of Monshea, that you spared all 3 of his daughters."

Sedusa breathed shallow gulps of air resulting from panick. Her toes were numb and her fingers were freezing up from the fear radiating from Raven. She feared no one, besides Disoria. "One was a Splitzer the other two were not. I delivered them to two separate families that would treat them as slaves. I kept Blossom here to help harness her power so she could better help Disoria in the future." She squeaked to her intimidating visitor.

Raven sighed and held the knife closer to Sedusa's soft flesh. "You failed to behold that indeed all three were Splitzers. Two of the babys' eye colors hasn't developed yet. All three are free of their bond keepers and will inevitably meet one another and try to learn the secrets of the past in order to overthrow the empire that Disoria has been patiently building for centuries. It was your job to dispose of them. Yet you saved them alive. That same year, shortly before your assignment, Allies of the Night were Sen to destroy the triplet boys who were born Splitzers. But they also failed. All 138 soldiers were slain for failing the empress and sorceress. You should feel relieved that you haven't already been assassinated. I'm a warning from Disoria." Raven lowered the knife. "I'm not here to slay but to warn." Sedusa released a sigh. Raven turned toward the window and the shutters opened and the candles extinguished. "I suggest that you finish what you were sent to do in the first place 16 years ago. And if you fail, Disoria will not be as forgiving. If it was up to me I would have killed you the moment your head popped over that sill." Sedusa blinked and when she opened her eyes, Raven was gone.

Sedusa sighed. She was now reinstated as an Ally of the Night by Raven informed by Disoria. That also means that the penalty for failure would be death. A smirk spread across her lips. Not if she killed them first. That would get her in good with boss. A shimmering glint caught her eyes from the floor. She reached down and picked up the locket necklace that Blossom had discarded the Night previous. Sedusa's grin grew wider. If Blossom and her sisters wanted answers, they would have to find her.

* * *

**sorry for the long wait but I hope you enjoyed it**

**BTW: I know alot of you thought that the mystery girls were BC and Bubbles, but this was how I originally thought up the story but I did write it off the way I did to give some speculation each of the girls represents me, my sister, my other sister, and my friend who is still my sister in the story, I am the oldest in the story (hint hint) since I am in real life. BC and Bubbles will be in the next chapter **

**BTW: I chose the name Raven for the name of the evil girl because of the creepy movie and story the raven by Edgar Allan Poe and it sounded like a cool name for an evil person although I love Raven from Teen Titans.**

**Well thank you for reading this hope you liked it. Pleas review and tell me what yo think! ADD**


	6. Bubbles & Buttercup

**Chapter 5: Bubbles & Buttercup**

Blossom smirked as she glanced around at the several guards, protected in armor, that surrounded her on all directions. There was at least thirty and all were armed with crossbows, bows & arrows, spears, and swords. A few were holding maces. Blossom's eyes darted toward an iron rod resting on the ground at her feet. In a graceful motion, she used her ankle to kick up the rod into the air and snatch it mid flight. A nearby gurad released a quarrel at her, but she easily dodged it and it struck a guard behind her. He slumped to the ground to never reawaken. _Oh please, you have to be quicker than that! How pathetic._

Rushing toward another guard, Blossom ducked a swinging sword and struck the metal rod into the skull of a soldier holding a spear. Quick as a blink, she dived for the projectile and plunged it into the back of a man who was advancing toward her. The fight was practically over as soon as it started when she had decapitated all but one soldier. He smiled at her in partial armor, only a breastplate protecting his chest. A scar reached from his right eyebrow to his chin and his face looked oddly familiar. He held no weapons. Blossom crouched down and retrieved a fallen bow and arrow. Notching it in place, she took aim for the neck. Releasing the arrow, it flew true toward the target in the fleshy neck of the oppenet but almost magnetically the arrow changed course and struck the forehead of the man as blood spewed from the wound. He slumped to the ground.

Blossom shrieked in horror. How could she have done that? She gazed around at the lifeless heapes surrounding her that had once been filled with life. They were so easy to take down. How could she not have felt guilt until now? "Hello!?" a voice called out of nowhere.

Blossom twirled in a circle searching for the speaker but found no one. Nothing was around besides corpses. No trees, no grass, no sky, no landscapes. No color. It was like she was trapped inside a giant white box that was magically full of light. Blossom began shaking and inhaled sharply before responding. "Hello?" she whispered cautiously, almost inaudible.

"Hello," the voice repeated. It had a ghostly ring to it. Was it the ghosts of the men she had just slaughtered? Or the last man standing who faced such a grossom demise? Was it Sedusa, trying to find her? Brick trying to call out to her telepathicly? Or was it that Disoria character that she had vaguely heard about the previous night?

"Who's there? Where are you? Are you trying to kill me? I'm sorry!" Blossom cried loudly, her voice echoing throughout the room. Tears brimmed and rolled down her flushed cheeks. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Hello? Are you alright? Hellooo?"

Blossom's eyes shot open and she began panting out of panic. Her eyes were filmy and couldn't see anything in front of her. She closed her eyes again and took slow breaths, pacing her breathing. It was a dream! She didn't kill anyone! No. She had killed someone. The same man in her dream. That's why he looked familiar. He had been chasing her and her friends. She thought she was brave enough, ready for her first kill. Now the guilt was unbearable. Tears brimmed and she wanted to cry again. A voice interrupted her sulking.

"Are you alright?"

Blossom shot her eyes open a second time, focusing on a humanoid figure laying beside her. Her eyes locked on a pair of blue ones, not unnatural blue like Boomer, but a natural light blue shade. The girl was short and lean with blonde hair and orange tips in two messy ponytails. Wearing a indigo dress made of several patches of purplish-blue material were sewn together to create the dress. She was smiling with concerned eyes.

Blossom released a yelp. "Wha? Who?" Blossom whispered, with a scared tone.

"You were screaming in your sleep. I tried waking you up but you were out cold." the girl replied. Blossom opened her mouth to say something but closed without uttering a sound. "I'm Brittany. Well, you can call me Britt. That's what my sisters call me. And Brick Boomer, and Butch. Sometimes they call me Firecracker because of my hair color. Boomer said it reminded him of flames flickering in a fire."

The door eased open and Blossom's eyes darted to intruder. A second girl with brown eyes, and hair with straight bangs wearing a tattered green dress poked her head inside. "Britt!" she scolded. "You were not supposed to disturb her!" She turned her attention to Blossom who was sitting up in the bed, looking startled. "Im Basil. You've met Britt. Britt, give the poor girl some sp-"

A third girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, a cloth headband wearing a brown scrungy dress with a maroon sash arond the waist appeared. "Basil! Britt! What the heck are you doing in here?" Basil opened her mouth in protest but got cut off. "Just go help Bhumi make breakfast. Britt! Go see if Boomer or one of the other guys can play with you." Britt reluctantly got out of the bed and scampered out the door with Basil behind. Blossom looked at the new comer again. "Sorry about that, hon. Those were my little sisters. I'm Bree, and don't be afraid. We're friends of Brick, Boomer, and Butch's. Breakfast will be ready shortly. We left a spare dress that should be your fit in the closet. If Britt gets too annoying, just shoo her away. If you need anything, theres 7 people in this house who know it all too well." She smiled.

Blossom smiled back awkwardly. "Thanks." Bree stepped out of the door leaving the room. Blossom kicked the cover off of her lower body. She wandered over to the closet and pulled out the brown dress with bubblegum pink sash that matched her eyes. Wait a sec. They weren't freaked by her eyes? Oh yeah. They said that they knew the guys. Her hair was still in a messy braid from the night before and she didn't have a brush handy so she left it as is. After shimmying into the dress, she opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

Instantly, a small blonde pounced from her position on the floor into Blossom's arms who let out a startled squeal. She gave a timid smile when she recognized the blonde as Britt. "Hi there, Britt." She started cheerfully. "Where are the others at?"

Britt giggled. She had something in her shirt. "They're in the kitchen. But I want to show you something first." Britt grabbed Blossom's hand without waiting for an answer. Blossom smiled. She was just a bundle of energy! Blossom was led down the hallway into a small backyard with a high fence surrounding it. A large tree with yellow blossoms stood at the center of the yard.

"Blossom, are you coming?" Britt called. Blossom had stopped to gaze at the scene and Britt waited beneath the tree. Blossom hustled over to the tree and took a seat beside Britt.

"What do you want to show me?"

Britt giggled. "This." She pulled out a rag doll with orange hair, pink eyes, and a red cloth dress. Blossom let out a gasp. "I gave one that looked like my friend Bubbles to her. And one that looked like Buttercup to her. They are like my sister's too, and you remind me alot of them so I wanted you to have it."

"I do? That's weird." Blossom acknowledged. "Where did you get those dolls?"

"My mommy made them for me before she was carried off by the Allies of Darkness." Britt replied woefully. Blossom cocked her head in confused sympathy. Her mother was carried off? Where is their father? How old are they? Bree looks to be at least 20.

Bree walked out the back door. "Guys! Get inside! The town is crawling with guards looking for the fugitives who slaughtered 17 Brontonese soldiers last night. Britt, you know better than to mention A of D, spys could put all of us in danger."

Britt stood, grumbling and walking towards the entryway with Blossom hurrying behind her. Hustling into the house, Britt mumbled. "You've been so uptight and paranoid since mom and dad got taken hostage. Bhumi too." This caught Blossom by surprise. Their parents were kidnapped by who?

"Britt! Just...behave."

The hallway opened up into a small room with the front door on the opposite side of the hallway with a fireplace on the left with a few blankets and a rickety old couch. A long table was on the right side with a sink and water pump. An ice box sat in the corner. Brick and Boomer were eating what looked like oatmeal and Butch was nervously watching out the window. Basil was eating alongside Boomer and Brick. Bhumi was doing dishes.

Brick glanced up at Blossom when he noticed her in the room. _Your finally up! I've been worried. That was quite nightmare you had last night. _Brick conveyed to her telepathically.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "You peek in on my dreams too?" She asked out loud.

Brick smirked. "I could sense your frustration. Besides, I only caught the ending anyway."

Blossom blushed. Now he is reading my dreams? I don't get any privacy anymore. Bloomer interrupted her thoughts.

"He read your dreams too?" Boomer asked Blossom, spooning his oatmeal. He had already eaten two bowls and couldn't intake much more. He could already feel his stomachs expanding. Blossom nodded to answer his question. "One time he read my dreams and I was dreaming about a land with candy with trees, unicorns, and fairies. Wait did I just say that out loud?"

Everyone busted out laughing except Butch who continued to monitor the window. He noticed a few guards with Brontonese armor walking around town, pounding on doors. "Sh-" Butch started to say turning around. Bhumi shot him a look and her eyes darted to Britt who was eating oatmeal at the table. "Shave them cows!" He hastily finished.

_Shave them cows? That's the best you could come up with? _The words enTered Butch's mind as if they were his own.

_How did you reach my mind? _Butch thought the words, willing Brick to perceive them.

_You left your shield down accidentally when you hastened to finish your sentence. _

_Oh well, good bye._ Butch felt his mind go clear and was aware that his guard was back up and Brick's presence had departed- mentally not physically.

Butch looked up and saw Bree giving him a look. "What?"

"Mental conversation?"

"How could you tell?"

"Oh nothing. You held a perfectly straight face." Basil said sarcastically.

Britt jumped in on the teasing. "Yeah. Not like you were making a face like this!" Britt crossed her eyes, and dropped her jaw making her look either extremely bored or mental.

Butch looked to Blossom and Boomer and Bhumi. "Did I really look like that?" The three of them nodded.

Brick looked out the window. "Unfortunately we need to cut this visit short. We need to get out of town before the guards come looking in our direction."

"What!?" Britt cried. "You just got here!"

"Sorry Firecracker. That's the way it works in the Rebellion. Always gotta , staying in action" Boomer explained counseling her hair.

"Well let's get you four packed up shall we?" Bhumi announced. No one objected.

* * *

Boomer saw a blue bird and smiled. It reminded him of Bubbles. He hadn't seen her in a few weeks and he missed her. Zilla swayed beneath him while he rode towards the back of the small Calvary. After the girls had packed up provisions that would last a while, hugs were exchanged and then Blossom, Butch, Brick and himself had snuck out to the stable and led town undetected.

The day passed by uneventful. After several hours on horseback, Brick came to a halt at a giant boulder in the middle of a clump of trees who's leaves acted as a canopy. The trees were fairly large and a salty scent lingered in the air.

"Butch. Do your thing." Brick instructed.

Butch muttered something unintelligible and slid out of the saddle. Landing onto the ground, he sauntered to the giant boulder. He kneeled down and reached his hands beneath the boulder and began lifting. Blossom blinked. "What the heck? Why arn't you guys helping him? That has got to weigh 2 thousand pounds!"

"Just watch." Boomer replied.

Butch heaved the boulder up over his head effortlessly. A gaping hole was imbedded in the ground where the boulder had rested. Blossom gasped. Superhuman Strength was deffinantly his second power. How could she not have percieved that? Wait, why didn't Boomer just use his Levitation Gift?

_The boulder is enchanted weighing close to 8,ooo pounds. Boomer can only levitate so much weight at a time without getting sick from over exertion. Butch has his own limits, but 8,ooo pounds is easy for him. _Brick conveyed to her. She was sitting behind him on the chestnut mare that they had rode to escape the soldiers the previous night.

Blossom inched closer to him, her lips a few inches from his ear. "Why didn't you just whisper it to me? We are right next to each other." she whispered, a little annoyed. "And I don't like how you keep reading my thoughts." Brick shrugged with a smirk but his thoughts were no longer present in her mind.

Boomer jumped out from the saddle and alighted on the soft green turf. He scowered in his saddlebag for a moment, then remmoved a small cloth that had some leftover food from after lunch. Brick hopped down from Marlin's broad, muscular back. Holding out his hand, Blossom accepted the assistance and he helped her down from the saddle. Brick dug around in his own bag and retrieved a second bundle of provisions. "How you holding up there, Butch?" Boomer asked, walking over to the hole.

"I'm fine."

"What's it like holding 8,ooo pounds over your head? You make it look easy. You're not even straining." Blossom wondered out loud. She drifted over to where Butch continued hefting the enormous boulder.

Butch bit his lip thoughtfully. How could he explain it? "It's not as hard for me to lift this up as it would be for someone else without Strength. Think about picking up a cinder block up over your head. It's heavey but still managable."

"Sure," Blossom bobbed her head, acknowledging the desription.

"It's kind of like that. Except because I do have it as a supernatural Gift, I don't tire as fast. How long could you hold a fifty pound cinder block above your head, without fearing of dropping it on your head?"

"Maybe 6, 7 minutes."

"I could go probably 4 days holding this above my head before i would start to tire. It's actually a useful Gift. Not only do I have Strength, but endurance comes as a side effect, although it is not an offical Gift."

"How long can you go before you over exert yourself"

"6 days would be pushing my limit. 7 would more then less slip me into unconciousness or extremely ill. I've never held something so heavey for so long. That's a rough estimate. The most I can lift with out over exertion would be probably be close to 30,000 pounds."

Blossom's eyes widened. "Wow! You are amazing!"

Butch grinned. "I try. One of my lifelong achievements."

"Are you ready to see our headquarters...lair...thing?" Boomer asked, swiveling his head toward Blossom. Blossom nodded. Boomer dropped down into the hole, a few feet down. "Jump Bloss, I'll catch you." Boomer hollard up to her.

Blossom looked down the hole skeptically. She couldn't see Boomer. He was down maybe 10 or 11 feet. "Um, are you sure that I won't get hurt?"

Boomer chuckled from unseen depths. Brick snatched up her hand. "After you." he said.

Blossom rolled her eyes with a grin. "What a gentlemen!" She sat down at the edge of the hole, legs dangling. She closed her eyes, and gave a small shove falling down into the depth of the crater. Right when she felt that she would fall forever, she landed into outstretched arms. She looked up to see a Boomer. Blonde hair, blue eyes, kind smile. Even in the dim light, he was notably attractive. Well, not as cute as Brick.

"Thanks Pinky!" Brick yelled from the surface.

Blossom blushed. At least it was dark and Boomer couldn't see her. Boomer set her down on her feet. She really had to figure out a way to protect her thoughts!

Boomer looked at Blossom, with a curious smirk. "What were you thinking?"

Blossom blushed again, then formed a denfensive pose. She stuck up her nose, closing her eyes. "I have no idea what you are talking about." she stated flatly.

Brick dropped down to the dirt. A second later Butch joined them with a loud thud from the boulder which had fallen back into place over the gaping crater. Then they all started down the tunnel. It was wide and the dirt forming the walls was smooth, looking newly excavated. Blossom regarded that there was no stable. "Where do the horses go when you're hanging out down here?"

"Roaming the woods. They never stray too far." Brick responded.

"What keeps them from being stolen?"

"A small deflecting spell was casted on them so that anyone beside our inner group of allies would not be able to see them. The deflecter spells divert attention from them."

Blossom nodded thoughtfully. "Who's Bubbles and Buttercup? I heard Britt mention them a few times back at the house." she asked.

Butch chuckled mildly. "You'll meet them soon enough."

They continued down the corridor until they saw light eminating from a closed door. Brick approched the door and knocked with 3 quick pounds, pause, 2 more, pause, 3 more. They door opened revealing a glowering gitl, black hair reaching her shoulders, pointing out to the sides. Wearing a bright green and dark green checkered dress without shoes on her feet, the girl had bright green eyes that were unnaturally neonish green. Not fully neon, but very vibrant. Blossom's eyes widened. She had very similar attributes to herself. Same skin tone, face shape, figure. The girl seemed to be directing her disapproval toward Butch the most, but the she stopped, wide eyed when her eyes landed on Blossom.

Blossom smiled. She didn't force it, it came naturally. She found herself staring into her green eyes. She smiled back, showing off pearly white teeth. "Hi, I'm Buttercup. Come inside. And have some civilized company." Buttercup ushered her inside leaving the three boys brewin at the entryway.

"Holy crap! Did you see them two?!" Butch whispered.

Brick nodded. "Bubbles and Buttercup looking similar was a coincidence.-"

"Buttercup and Blossom looking similar is freaky." Boomer muttered.

"All three of them looking alike, minus hair and eyes... flat out SCARY!" Butch added. They wandered through the door to find Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles examining their similar traits.

Bubbles' head darted toward Boomer the moment he stepped through the door. Her hair was honey blond pulled back into two neat ponytails. Her eyes, a vibrant aqua blue that shimmered in the flickering light. She dashed forward jumping into Boomer's arms. "Boomie!" she giggled, as she and Boomer fell to the ground. She smiled down at him, and him back up at her. "Boomer! I missed you!"

Boomer sat up, pulling Bubbles closer to him, cradeling her. He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I would have saw you last night if you met up at the rendezous."

"Sorry. We can explain."

Buttercup stomped over to Butch, hands on her hips. The blues went silent. All eyes were on them. "What has taken you idiots so long?"

Butch grinned. "Oh come on, Buttercup, you know you are happy to see me." He said cockily. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. Buttercup, rolled her eyes, but hugged him back.

Blossom smiled. It was so cute! Butch and Buttercup's tough demeanors. And Bubbles and Boomer's sweet demeanors. It was just like a fairytale! Brick strode up alongside her.

_Sick, isn't it? Buttercup and Butch pretending that they don't give a shit about each other, but really do secretly harbor feelings for the other. Make it official already. Jeesh. And Bubbles and Boomer, well, its pretty darn obvious that they're an item. Although they won't admitt it. _The thought entered Blossom's mind although it wasn't her own.

She grinned. _Be nice. Its cute! _

_It's kind of freaky._

_What did I just tell you?_

_Not that. That you, Bubbles and BC look almost identical, minus a few casualties._

Blossom nodded. Alright. She wasn't the only one who saw the uncanny resemblence. _Yeah it is weird. But who kmows._

Butch and Buttercup started yelling at each other. Something about who was able to kill more enemies. Brick stepped between them. "Okay you two. You'll ahve time to bicker later. We have some important information to go over."

* * *

**End of chapter 5! Hope you guys liked it! Sorry that BC and Bubbles wasn't in it more, but they're in it here on out. BTW the OCs are only minor characters since a few of you didn't like them very much. But i love them, they will be in future chapters but not until the end. (Part of the rebellion) The next chapter in going to involve alot of catching up and some backgrounds on all the characters that we have met. (excluding Blossom, we know her whole deal) please review and i hope you come back for chapter six XDDD**

**-PinkFan-Gurl**


	7. Blast from the Past

**Chapter 6: Blast From the Past**

Bubbles plopped a marshmellow into the sixth and final mug of hot cocoa that she had prepared. Bubbles brought a tray to the ring of people who were sitting on pillows in front of the fireplace. Walking around the circle of odd colored eye teens, she offered off mugs of the warm chocolate fluid before claiming the last mug. She sat down on a greenish brown pillow between Blossom and Boomer. Bubbles glanced at Buttercup, then at Blossom. They really did look pretty identicle. It had been brought to her attention when her and Buttercup had met the guys that they looked similar too. That would mean that all three of them looked similar. Bubbles couldn't get the idea out of her head. How creepy that three strangers...well semi strangers, can look so similar.

Blossom thought that the snug little underground cabin was cute. The walls were made out of smooth dirt. A table constructed of dark brown wood stood on the left side of the doorway that led to the underground room. It was cluttered with dirty plates, but that was it. From what Blossom was able to tell, Bubbles preferred to keep the place tidy and Buttercup seemed to assist the other guys with messing up the house. Blossom craned her neck to the right,looking back behind her. There wasn't a washtub or any curtains. Just some piles of dirty clothes assorted by colors and some sleeping bags. They were sitting on the pillows. Blossom figured that the small group bathed and did laundry at a small pool of water that they passed by not very far away.

Blossom looked back at the doorway, then at Buttercup who was sitting across from her. "How do you guys keep intruders from getting in? I know you have the giant rock blocking the entry, but what if it was to be blasted to pieces or something?"

Buttercup set her mug down onto the dirt floor. "You see, Blossom, this entire underground area has been protected by a spell that only allows Splitzers inside of its boundaries. A 100% mortal wouldn't be able to enter without being invited."

Blossom nodded. Seemed like a solid solution. She glanced between Bubbles and Buttercup. A few questions still floated around inside her head. She bit her lower lip before proceeding with her questions. "I don't want to pry. If its to personal, feel free to not answer, but how did you guys all meet?"

Butch sipped from his mug, then wiped off the chocolaty residue from his upper lip with the back of his hand. "They fell in love with us the second they saw us and wouldn't stop fan girling until we made them a part of our team."

Buttercup thwacked Butch on the back of the head. "Moron." She turned back to the rest of the group. " Well, when I was little, I was greatly abused by my stepfather and my two step brothers. According to the story they developed and told me, my father died of heart failure when I was a few days old. Shortly after, my mother remarried that asshole. Then she died somehow. I didn't believe them. I'm guessing that I was kidnapped because of my Gifts, because they used me to fight for their entertainment, slaughtering people for no reason." Buttercup looked at the floor. She looked like she would bust out crying, but instead held her composure. Her voice never wavered.

"tell her your Gift, BC" Bubbles urged, reaching forward to hold onto her friend's hand. Blossom did likewise. The three girls locked eyes for a moment, and a electrical surge coursed through them into each other.

The three girls felt their heart rate increase and released their hands. Boomer, Butch, and Brick were watching interested, but didn't risk interrupting the tense and emotional conversation.

Buttercup smiled. "My element is Weather. I can't actually command the weather, but my emotions help influence the outcome of natural weather."

Blossom gave a skeptical look. "Huh?"

Bubbles smiled. "For example, if the day was naturally sunny and Buttercup was sad, her emotion could help influence the weather around where we are at by maybe adding a few over cast clouds to the sky. If she was extremely sad or heartbroken, her emotions might be strong enough to combat the original composition of the sunny day and make it an overcast rainy day thoroughly." she explained.

Blossom beamed. "Okay! I get it. She doesn't actually control the weather but her natural emotions help combat the original days forecast, thus influencing the outcome of the weather patterns!" she concluded, proud about understanding the lecture.

"Exactly." Buttercup agreed.

Boomer chuckled. "We've known them for 2 years and I still don't know what the heck you guys just said."

"Anyways," Buttercup continued with her backstory. "My other Gift is Combat. Preferably hand to hand combat. I can handle a bow with arrows but I am more skilled and more deadly while wielding a sword or even a small dagger." Blossom nodded. "Anyways, my step family didn't feed me or let me play. Instead I had to kill people for their entertainment at age 10 because they claimed that they were 'sharpening my abilities.'"

Bubbles whimpered. "I'm pretty sure I was kidnapped to." Everyone turned to her. Tears threatened. "I think it's time to tell you my back story too. It's not fair that I have with held it from you guys for so long." Buttercup opened her mouth to say something but Bubbles cut her off. "Except you, Buttercup."

Brick sat up- he had been lying on his stomache. "Bubbles, you don't need to tell us if you don't want too. It's really fine."

Bubbles shook her head. "No. I knew that I was waiting for a specific day with specific people. I'm pretty sure today is the day I was waiting for."

Blossom's eyes widened upon hearing this. "You were waiting for me?" she wondered, astonished.

Bubbles gave a slight nod. "I am not sure why, but I feel like we are linked in a way. But back to my story." the remaining teens leaned in to better listen to the blue clad girl. Buttercup stayed content where she was,since she had apparently already heard the story before.

"I was in the care of a woman named Femme. She was very mean to me from the moment I could walk. I have the Gifts of Language and Water. She never really used me for my powers, as she saw that they were useless." Bubbles released a crestfallen sigh, resulting in several other sighs. "I can't even count all the nights I went to bed without any food for that day. I didn't bath for months at a time. I had bruises and scars from where she would beat me with braids of rope." Bubbles started crying softly.

Blossom pulled Bubbles into a tight hug before Boomer could make move himself. Buttercup crawled across the short diameter of the deformed circle and hugged her too. Bubbles sniffles, then continued on.

"After she beat me to a bloody mess one night when I was 14 for missing a small smudge on a plate while cleaning the dishes, I knew she wasn't afraid to kill me. Without thinking, I grabbed my octopus doll Octy, my only friend at the time, and escaped out the window, headed for the nearest town." Boomer, Butch, and Brick sat cross legged, listening withheavy hearts.

Boomer hung his head. How aweful! No wonder poor Bubbles never told them about her childhood. Her mother figure was a demon! Boomer looked at Bubble's hand,mresting on the floor trembling. How he wanted to hold her hand! Tohuddle her! To let her know that it was all over, and that he would keep her safe from every harm.

Bubbles breathing was shallow, her face pink, her bright neonish blue eyes bloodshot. At least her tears had ceased. Buttercup inhaled a sharp breath. "About two days earlier, I had escaped Ace and my stepbrothers because they were going to have me killed."

Blossom gasped, and choked on her breath. Kill her?

"I had been told to kill an old guy, but I refused. Ace and those other sorry pieces of life tried fighting me but failed. They were so embarrassed..."

"I would be embarrassed to. A 29, 19, and 20 year old men beaten publicly by a 14 year old, in hand to hand combat! Talk about impressive!" Butch commented, trying to lighten the mood.

"They were so embarrasseby that they were going to call the town guard to execute me publicly."

Blossom shook her head in horror. "For refusing an order and just causing embarrassment?! How cruel!"

Buttercup nodded her head. "my step brother Snake spotted me when I was sneaking away. I had to kill him quietly. I stole a horse, and started towards Troth. On my way, I was taking a back road through the woods when I saw a bloody heap on the side of the road."

"That was me," Bubbles sniffed.

"At first I thought she was a dead animal, but when I got closer I could see that she was still breathing and a person my age. I stopped the bleeding on her biggest wound, and took her to a side town called Crone. She was awake when we got there, and I explained I was a friend. When we realized that each other was a Splitzer, our friendship was sealed.I took her to some healer and he made me promise to serve him 18 years in payment since I was stupid and didn't swipe any cash from Ace. I agreed and he stables Bubbles." Buttercup explained.

Blossom slowly nodded. "Something tells me you didn't keep your promise."

Buttercup shrugged innocently. "After she was stable, I swiped her medicine and we took off on my horse horse before day break. We were traveling by night and camping during the day."

Bubbles broke away from the embrace, and sat cross legged beside Boomer. "One night, a rich guy with a strong horse, expensive sword, and satchels of provisions passed down our camp site, we decided to stock up. Unfortunately..."

Buttercup grinned sheepishly. "A trio of certain someone's decided to jump the same merchant."

Butch smirked. "Who would have thought that we would find such hot girls in unlikely places? Bean Sprout and Baby Blue, two sweet 14 year olds jumpin a guy 2'Times their size. Pinky locked in a tower in the middle of no where."

Brick gave brief applause. "Very observant, Butch. Good work."

Blossom nodded slowly. "Okay so Bubs and Butters met through running away around the same time, and they met you guys while jumping a guy. But where do Bree, Bhumi, Basil, and Britt tie into all this? From what I can tell, they are all older than us."

Boomer smirked. "With the exception of Britt."

Blossom made a pouty face. "I was about to correct myself but you didn't give me enough time too."

_Sure you were._

Blossom rolled her eyes. _Brick. You above everyone else should know that I am telling the truth since you can read my mind and all._

_True. But I was just messing with you._

Butch crossed his arms behind his head. "Well, in order to tell that that story, we need to start with ours. Brick."

Brick pulled his hat off of his head, letting his dingy orange hair show. " When we were about 2 1/2 Disoria found out the the location ofthe first Splitzers to be born this century...us. Since I have Telepathy, when I was younger, I had a photographic memory. Because of that, I know that our parents cared for and loved us opposed to you girls' abusive captors. We also had two caring older sisters who-"

"Who were friends with Bree and the others!" Blossom realized.

"Impressive." Buttercup commented.

"It was found out ahead of time by some of my parents friends that Disoria was sending in assassins to do us in. Unfortunately those friends lost their lives obtaining the information. We had enough time to flee to safety. But when we got back, our home was in ruins and mom, dad, Elise, and Netta were all dead." Brick hung his head, as was Butch and Boomer. "Its sights like that that make you wish you didn't have Telepathy powers."

Bubbles looked over at Boomer, who was bleary eyed but fighting back the tears. Bubbles wanted to help comfort him. She could tell that he wanted to do the same when she broke down into hysterics. Bubbles bit her lower lip, then slipped her soft hand into Boomer's. Boomer's eyes darted toward his hand and his heart race increased. His eyes followed up her arm up to Bubbles' blue eyes. He gave a weak smile. Bubbles averted her eyes toward the floor, but smiled.

Brick inhaled, his breath trembling. "The girls' parents, Aunt Liss and Uncle Mo, as we called them became our step parents. And Bree, Bhumi, and Basil filled the spots of our older sisters. This happened almost 10 years before Britt was born. Aunt Liss and Uncle Mo never hid their hate for Disoria and her evil that fills the world. They swore to us that they would help avenge our family's demise. They were some of the first people to start this Rebellion that has been building for nearly a decade. Sadly, about 5 years after Britt was born, they were caught helping fugitives, interrogated, and arrested. We haven't heard of anything about them since."

"They've become legends. Many do not believe that they really existed, but was a story to help boost the Rebellion's cause," Boomer added quietly. He still held onto Bubbles' hand. She gave him a tight squeeze.

"And Britt knows the entire story?" Blossom wondered.

"Yeah," Bubbles responded sadly.

"Its such a burden for one so young to know such a tragic story as truth. Even worse to know it happened within her own family, to her close loved ones" Buttercup agreed solemnly.

"We have always stayed in contact with the girls, bringing food, moving them from city to city when it seems appropriate. They basically are our sisters, and we wouldn't want them to be hurt. Same with you three." Brick stated. Blossom and Bubbles blushed. Buttercup rolled her eyes, suppressing a happy grin. "We promised them that we would do anything to get Liss and Mo back, but its not looking good."

Butch shook his head slowly, eyes locked on his foot. His attention was undivided, while he spoke. "Its cruel to even bring up the subject of Liss and Mo around the girls. It gives them false hope that their parents might actually be alive. The reality is, is that who the heck really knows what kind of torture the Allies of Darkness might bring upon them? Its been 5 years. Its sad to say, but they are dead. There's no use fueling false hope." Butch said.

Bubbles ripped her hand away from Boomer and stood up. "How can you say that, Butch?!" she demanded, with an edge to her voice. She obviously did not agree with Butch's staement. "Hope is something you can't lose! As long as we are sitting here, free citizens Dorton we are hope for all people living in this aweful age. Sure, the lot of us are wanted throughout the continent, except maybe Blossom-"

Blossom raised her hand like a school girl. "Actually i killed a man. I'm wanted too."

Bubbles used her hand to indicate Blossom. "There you go. Our entire gang is wanted. Yet we are the only Splitzers left to save the world. We probably hold more power together than most calvaries. We _are _hope."

Blossom stood up. "I'll second that." She gave Bubbles a quick hug, then place her hands on her hips.

Buttercup rose from her seat as well. "Yes. Especially now that we are the last six besides Disoria."

Boomer shook his head. "Agash! We still have Agash." Buttercup and Bubbles shared an uneasy glance. Boomer paled. "We still have Agash right? Right?"

Buttercup and Bubbles shook their head. The guys' eyes widened and gasped. "We were visiting Agash about 2 nights ago. We were discussing what we should do next in our war against the empress. Then Disoria's forces set the building on fire."

"We escaped through the tunnel that he dug years ago. We got at least two miles away before they caught up. Agash held them off for a bit, insisting that we should escape and that he would prefer himself to die then us." Bubbles said. "We tried to protest but he eventually convinced us to run and don't look back. When I did look back...i saw a grey, hunched back figure stab him in the back with a sword."

"Thats aweful! Agash was an awesome friend." Boomer sulked.

"He was a strong alley too." Butch mused.

"Umm, im sorry, who's Agash?" Blossom asked.

"He was a Splitzer who survived massacres last century. He was born toward the middle of the century, so he lived well into this one," Butch explained. He figured it was time for him to shed some light on his own knowledge and not let Brick be Mr Smarty Pants. "His elemental was Fire like Brick, but he was pretty good at using magic. One of the last who knew how to use it. He was the one who enchanted our hideout here."

"What was it that Agash suggested that we do, before he died?" Brick wondered.

Bubbles twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "He thought we should learn what we can from the Books of Yore at the Forgotten Lore." Brick nodded.

Buttercup smirked. "I can't wait to get started."

* * *

**How do you like the chapter? Well, i have some bad news..i have finals coming up in 2 weeks and i will be using my spare time to study and I might not get to update until summer starts...**

**BUT if i get maybe...7 reviews for this chapter...I'll update before then ;D hope you like and **

**please review for a quick update**


	8. Infiltration

**Chapter 7: Infiltration**

Blossom sighed while she watched the sunset from a boulder overlooking the small pond. Brick, Butch, and Boomer had spent the last few hours trying to formulate a plan to reach the Forgotten Lore. According to the information that Agash had left with Bubbles and Buttercup, it was about 3 days southeast from Prowl, which was where Bree and her sisters lived. Agash also specified that there may be guardians at the library and that they needed a specific key located in Monshea to access the grimy old bookstore.

A snap brought Blossom back to Earth and her muscles locked out of fear. She whipped around to find Buttercup walking towards her. Her face was smudged with dirt and smoke, and her feet were caked in brown mud. The hem of her foresty green gown was ripped and ragged. Despite her rugged apparel, she had an unnatural beauty to her. A smile was on her pink lips when she reached Blossom's boulder. Taking a seat, Buttercup sat watching the frogs hopping in the pond in silence. Only the ripples of the water and the tweets of birds were audible. The rest of the woods seemed unusually quiet. Buttercup eased her feet into the clear, cold water, then began scrubbing the mud off of her calloused feet. "Are you nervous about tonight?" she finally broke the silence.

Blossom shrugged vaguely. "A little i guess. I just hope i dont't need to kill anyone else."

Buttercup nodded. "Murder is never good, but i gotta say, i think you were lucky."

Blossom jumped slightly, startled by Buttercup's comment. "What? What do you mean i was lucky?"

Buttercup swirled her foot in circles in the water, making small whirl pools." Well, I was forced to kill innocent people. People who my so called "guardians" didn't like. You on the other hand had an evil guard as your first kill. Think about it. What would that guard have done to you if you were caught?"

Blossom nodded. "Kill me?"

Buttercup shook her head. "No, because you're a Splitzer. They would take you before the sorceress, and slowly and painfully kill you. Experiment what drugs you can handle, how to manipulate your powers. Disoria and her minions are pure evil. Think about a shmake." Buttercup tried to explain. After all the dirt was washed off of her feet, she pulled her legs up out of the water.

Blossom blinked wildly. "A what?!" she exclaimed. "Is that like a snake?"

"Brick didn't tell you? Man sometimes the most important things needed to be known are the ones he don't explain." Buttercup let out an exasperated sigh. She was obviously paranoid by Brick and his short term memory loss. "Anyways. A shmake is like a snake yes. But much more dangerous. A species created by a wizard millennia ago to serve his favorite creature:dragons. Shmakes are serpents that come in multiple colors, but all have scales and slither on their bellies. They are far more perilous than the most poisonous snake. And their venom burns like fire, but it burns from the inside out. And unfortunately they are common throughout the continent."

Blossom winced. She did not want to cross paths with on of these evil little things. What had she gotten herself into!? She wanted to escape to be free. Now she was working in a rebellion and probably on wanted posters!

"Anyways," Buttercup said, turning back to said topic. "Shmakes are evil, like their leader, the head Dragon that they are assigned to. Think of Disoria as the head Dragon and the shmake as the evil guards and you are killing a shmake. "

Blossom nodded. "So it's not the same. It's more out of self defense." She concluded.

Buttercup pulled her legs back onto the rock. "No body even really knows anymore if those guards are even real people. There's some folk lore that some crazed wizard a couple centuries back created a race of beings that appear as humans but are more like zombies." Buttercup stood up. The sun was barely visible from behind the trees now. The pond was starting to awaken, with frogs croaking, toads groaning, crickets chirping, owls hooting, and fireflies glowing. She extended her hand to Blossom, and hauled her to her feet.

Blossom brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Now I still have a problem."

"What's that?" Buttercup asked.

"Brick always reading my thoughts."

"What!? Brick you little..." Buttercup's voice trailed off. She stared at the ground, deep in thought for a moment before looking up. "Give me your hands."

"What? Why do I.."

"Just give them here." Without a response, Blossom held her hands out to her green eyed friend. It was weird how Buttercup and Blossom looked so similar, plus Bubbles. Buttercup mumbled a few words then released Blossom's hand. "You now have a mind barrier. You get to chose to let Mind readers read your thoughts or not by either keeping your barrier up or down."

"How did you learn to do that?" Blossom asked, awestruck. She wasn't sure if it worked. Brick hadn't contacted her mentally all day.

Buttercup smirked. "Who else knew magic."

A lightbulb went off in Blossom''s head. "I bet it was Agash."

"Bingo."

"I thought Agash was the last person besides Disoria to know magic."

"Glad to see you were paying attention. Agash was adept. He taught us a few a things. I'm probably the best at it alongside Bubbles."

"Why is Agash so special?"

Buttercup nodded thoughtfully. "Agash was true to the Rebellion. He was a good friend and strong ally. He was very experienced in combat, magic, taming creatures. He is , or was the longest living Splitzer prolonging his life by at least 60 years using magic and probably could have lived much longer."

"How old was he?"

"126, but his physical appearance was about late 40s."

"Wow. I wish I could have met him."

Buttercup let out a sigh. "Me to. We should probably head back now."

The two teenage girls walked together in silence for a few minutes. "Well, at least I don't have any more problems." Blossom noted happily.

Buttercup smiled nervously. "Well," her eyes flickered to Blossom's long orange braid. "you might regret saying that when we get back home."

Blossom's expression went blank. "Huh?"

* * *

Blossom sat restlessly on a stool waiting for Bubbles. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to calm herself. Apparently her hair was too long and Bubbles had insisted cutting it a little shorter so it wouldn't get in her way when fighting or climbing. Blossom had opposed to the idea at first, but relented when Bubbles had explained that her hair would probably get ripped and teared anyway and it would be less painful if it was cut ahead of time.

Bubbles walked into the room holding a sharp dagger with a red hilt with gold trim. Her hair was pulled back into her blonde pigtails and she was wearing a worn out grayish blue dress, yet she still wore it with an exotic beauty. She stalked through the center of the room to where Blossom was sitting on the stool, and Buttercup sitting on the floor beside her. Bubbles smiled, trying to help Blossom ease her nervousness. "How are you feeling?"

Blossom chuckled nervously. "Im a bit worried, afterall a 16 year old is cutting my hair. No offense."

"Just be happy that it's not me cutting your hair," Buttercup commented, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Bubbles giggled. "She's right! One time she tried giving a hair cut to Butch, and his hair was cut soooo bad! He looked like the end of a mop." Bubbles remembered. Blossom giggled slightly. "He was mad for like... a second too."

"Yeah, it was pretty bad." Buttercup joined in, laughing ever so slightly. "But don't worry," she said, turning the conversation back to Blossom. "Bubbles is a great hair stylist."

"I'm trusting you." Blossom replied timidly. She did trust Bubbles. But she hadn't ever had a haircut before. Doing different things with her hair was what had kept her occupied when she wasn't being bullied by Sedusa. Oh, Sedusa! She had forgotten about her! Blossom wondered what had happened to that old bat.

"Okay," Bubbles instructed soothingly, "Just relax and keep your head still." Blossom nodded, then stopped, remembering to hold still.

Bubbles carefully separated a few strands of hair and slid the knife beneath it. Buttercup slipped her hand into Blossom's when she noticed her holding her breath. Bubbles chopped off the strand and it fell to the ground. Picking up a second piece, she chopped it off as well. Buttercup groaned. "How long is this going to take?"

Bubbles grinned sheepishly. "She has a lot of hair. Maybe a half hour." Buttercup and Blossom let out exasperated sighs.

* * *

Boomer collected up a spool of rope, while Brick and Butch had went out to fetch the horses. He wondered what Blossom would look like with her new haircut. They had been in the their room for a while. Then again, Blossom did have like 7 feet of hair. He decided to see how much longer they would be since it was almost 11:30 and they would be leaving to collect some more items in about half an hour. Boomer walked down the hallway that had smooth dirt for walls.

Stopping at a brown oak door, he knocked creating a low rich sound. He heard whispers on the other side of the door before Buttercup opened the door. Boomer tried to make his expression neautral. He was actually anxies to see how Bubbles had styled her newest client's hair. He knew that she was skilled at anything hair-wise. Bubbles had cut Buttercups hair from a long stringy mess into shorter look with the ends triangling outward. She had styled Butch's hair from a cow lick with a shorter piece sticking up on top to a spiky mountain look. Brick used to have an awkward short haircut, but Bubbles had given advice to him about growing it out and it was actually good advice. She had lastly styled Boomer's hair into a spiky look instead of a slicked back style.

"Can we help you?" Buttercup challanged, blocking the doorway. She was dressed wearing one of Butch's old green t-shirt, brown vest, ripped up black cotton pants with a belt holding up the giant pants. She was ready for some conflict for tonight. The girls usually dressed in more maneauverable clothing on thug missions. Boomer assumed that Blossom would wear some of Brick's old clothes.

Boomer rolled his eyes. "We're heading out soon. I came to tell you to pack up your stuff."

Buttercup smirked. "Came to see Bubbles or Blossom's haircut?"

Boomer blushed. "Both. Maybe the first one a little more."

Buttercup rolled her eyes playfully, moving from the doorway. Boomer walked in and saw Bubbles with her hair down, brushed out neatly with a comb resting on the bed beside her. Blossom wasn't visible to Boomer from behind the changing stand. Bubbles smiled and rose from her seat. Now dressed in Boomer's old blue, long sleeved shirt with some of his older brown pants with a brown belt holding up the oversized pants, she was also ready for the night's activities.

"Hey Boomer!" the blue eyed blonde greeted, striding over to him.

"Hey..." he replied timidly.

"Ready to see Blossom?"

"Yeah i guess."

"Blossom? Come on out."

Blossom walked out wearing baggy brown pants that were grass stained,and a red shirt that hugged her figure but were baggy around her shoulders. Her eyes glowed happy but embarressed with a smile tugging at the edge of her lips. But what was the most eye catching was her attractive hair style. Her silky orange hair was throughly brushed through, the first time Boomer had seen Blossom with her hair down. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a red ribbon tied around the rubber band, and her hair ended at her midsection. He was about to comment when Butch walked in.

"You guys are having a party and didn't invite me?!" Butch exclaimed in mock hurt. His eyes scanned the room until they landed on Blossom. "Like your hair Pinky." he aknowledged before striding over to Buttercup. He wrapped an arm around her waist, making Buttercup with hold a blush. "I like you hair better, you know." he whispered in her ear, making chills go down her spine.

"shut up, Butch." Buttercup said, pushing away from her persistent admirer. Wait, why had she pushed herself away? She actually liked it when Butch would hold onto her or hug her. She hated being away from him. Why was she so...rejectful? Oh shit! Buttercup checked her mental barrier and sighed with relief mentally. _Whew! My mental barrier was up! I would have died if Brick read my thoughts! _

A second later Brick walked through the door,talking as he walked. "Blossom, I can't detect your mind anymore. Did Buttercup teach yo-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw Blossom. How cute was she! Brick caught himself, probably looking dumbfounded when he noticed Blossom giggling softly, with Boomer, Butch, Bubbles and Buttercup snickering. He shook it off, trying to sound casual. "So that's where my shirts and pants went."

Blossom frowned. So that's what he had to say to her? Really?!

Buttercup stomped a foot getting everyone's attention. "We have work to do. Brick will have time to flirt with Bloss later." Brick and Blossom turned bright pink.

Bubbles sidestepped closer to Blossom, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Come on Buttercup! She does look super cute!"

"I never said she didn't!" buttercup exclaimed, defensively.

"She's right," Blossom agreed. "We have so much to do in such little time.

* * *

Buttercup waited in the shadows, back to a brick wall. She couldn't see them, but she knew that Boomer, Butch, and Brick were traveling over rooftops like ninjas. Blossom and Bubbles were on the other side of the plaza, waiting for a single from the guys. The plan was for Buttercup and the other two girls to serve as back up when breaking into the castle if the boys should fall. The group had traveled an half hour to Monshea in order to steal Barshon-the key to the Forgotten Lore.

Buttercup heard a shrill, from over head. They must have found a problem with Brick's quote "flawless plan." Buttercup climbed up onto an awning of a shack, then boosted herself onto the roof. Blossom and Bubbles were already with Boomer, Brick, and Butch. Buttercup sauntered across the tiled rooftop silently to where her comrades waited. Buttercup smirked at Brick. "Flawless plan, hmm?"

Brick rolled his eyes annoyed. "I never said flawless."

Boomer grinned. "Yeah you did, bro."

"They're right Brick." Bubbles agreed.

Blossom snatched off Brick's hat and pulled it over her head. She put an arrogant smile on her lips, using her hands to pretend to push something away lightly. "Don't worry, guys! My plans are always _flawless!_ We have nothing to worry about." Blossom mimicked Brick's comment from earlier with the best man voice she could muster. "It will be in and out. You three girls won't even need to be involved."

Bubbles, Boomer, Blossom, Buttercup, and Butch started laughing as quietly as they could. Butch covered his mouth with an arm, trying to muffle his spurts of heavy laughter when he spoke. "Haha! Pinky is starting to come around even."

Bubbles hugged Blossom. "You're a great addition to our team!" Blossom smiled. Her new friends were so great!

Brick was turning a little red. Luckily for him, the darkness helped conceal his embarressment. "You guys are hilarious."

"Sorry Brick. I didn't mean any harm." Blossom tugged off the red flannel cap, and returned it to Brick, who accepted it genuinely.

"Anyways, what happened?" Buttercup wondered. She was hoping that some butt kicking would be required. Or some infiltration. Or maybe a little bit of both.

"We made it to the castle, and Brick had used some sort of Mind control on a guard. We learned from his buddy that Barshon is somewhere in the King of Monshea's sleeping chamber. We climbed up to the window, only problem is is that there is one window and-" Butch began explaining but was interrupted mid sentence.

"The window is too small for any of you three to fit through, but Bloss, me, and Bubbs are just thin enough." Buttercup guessed, wording it in more of a statement rather than a question. She could tell that she was right. She was no mind reader, but she had a knack for logic puzzles. And using her logic skills, she could tell that Blossom was a logic adept also, probably even more so then herself.

Blossom jumped lightly as if she had a chill. "Thats what i was thinking, Buttercup!"

Boomer put a hand to his forehead. "How did you know that Buttercup?"

Butch grinned mischieviously. "Because she's smart and hot."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, rewarding Butch with a slight punch.

"So we have to infiltrate the king's castle to get the key?" Bubbles wanted to make sure she was understanding the situation aside from the side chatter.

"Yep." Boomer confirmed.

"You guys arn't coming with us?"

Boomer stood up, puling Bubbles to her feet. "We will be waiting down below with the horses while you guys are in the castle. When you get the key, jump from the window. I will use my Levitation powers to help you down safely." Boomer explained.

"We should be going." Brick mused. The others nodded. Night was waning. Brick and Butch took the lead at a brisk pace, with Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup in the middle keeping a steady pace with Boomer taking the rear. They had left Zilla, Marlin, and Shredder hidden in a clump of trees closer to the castle. They had to cover less ground for a short period of time, when Bubbles had twisted her ankle on a loose tile, resulting with Boomer carrying her a short distance until she had recovered.

When they arrived at the castle, there was a rope of clothes dangling from a window in the highest tower. Undetected, the gang reached the end of the rope. "So we climb this to get to the window?" Bubbles asked hesitantly.

"Come on Bubbles! It will be fine. And if you fall, Boomer will catch you with...open arms!" Buttercup gushed. She closed her eyes, puckered her lips, and made kissy noises. Bubbles and Boomer turned bright pink. Bubbles lunged making an attempt to punch Buttercup's arm, but she dodged it, clinging to the rope. Buttercup quickly shimmied up the rope. Blossom giggled before climbing up the rope as well.

Bubbles crossed her arms and let out an annoyed groan before grabbing a hold on the rope. She was about to start climbing when Boomer grabbed onto her wrist bringing her closer to him. Boomer looked deep into Bubbles' baby blue eyes, eyes that made others call her a freak, but were so beautiful to him. "Boomer?" Bubbles whispered surprised.

"Just be careful, okay?"

Bubbles smiled. She leaned closer, standing on her tip toes, Bubbles gave Boomer a quick peck on the cheek. Then she followed Blossom and Buttercup up the rope. Boomer touched his cheek where Bubbles had kissed him, a faint smile on his lips. Butch and Brick grinned, bumping into Boomer. "Woah, dude. Boomer you should make a move before some other theif grabs her attention." Butch commented.

Boomer brushed off the comment. "Whatever."

L7 L7 L7 L7

Bubbles giggled happily to herself, as she climbed up the tower after her green and pink friends. She had kissed Boomer! She had wanted to do it before a couple of times, but had always chickened out. But it had seemed like the perfect moment just now, so she went for it. She hoped he wasn't weirded out or anything!

When Bubbles reached the the window, Blossom and Buttercup were already inside the room. Blossom was searching the room, under parchments and other official paperworks that handle the kingdom. Buttercup was standing by the window with a lop sided grin. Bubbles could only imagine what she was thinking of. What if she saw Bubbles kiss Boomer? Oh no, that was probably it. Bubbles tried to appear calm and neautal when she sqeezed through the narrow rectangular window. When she hit the floor, the bluish grey stone was cold on heer bare feet.

Buttercup continued to grin mischieviously at Bubbles, as if she knew a secret no one else in the world knew. Like she knew a secret that people would kill over just to know."Finally with Boomer I see? Sealed the deal..finally." she noted dryly.

Bubbles blushed. "Be quiet. There might be people in here, or out the door."

Buttercup shook her head. "I scoped out the area. No one is in the room, and the guards are stationed down the hallway. On our way here, when Lightning Boy was carrying you over the rooftops, Butch told me that the king and queen are at dinner on the third level. We are on the 4th level and they could be here any minute, so we can't be overly worried on stealth." Buttercup crossed over to the bed centered in the room, opposite a roaring fire. She started throwing pillows.

Bubbles walked around the room, pressing the rocks on the wall that were jutting out in irregular patterns. She had once met a raven that had worked alongside a detective who had found secret passages in dungeons by pressing portruding rocks from walls. Afterall, this was a king's room. Wouldn't a king have secrets to guard such as secret passages? Besides, where else would be a better spot to hide a key to an ancient library that holds valuable secrets than a hidden passageway that no one else would even think about?

She continued to search the perimeter of the room while Buttercup tossed pillows, creating a distinctive mess and Blossom continued to scan parchment and replace it neatly as she had found it. Bubbles found one particular stone intriging. Shaped like a heart, it had three carvings in it. Three Bs. Bubbles bit her lip, trying to figure out if it was a type of puzzle. She sighed deeply, finally opting to press down on the stone. Just as she had thought from the beginning, the rock slid aside slowly, making the walls shake a little and a gravelly rumble sound echoing throughout the room an walls. Bubbles heart stopped, thinking that guards would burst in at any moment.

Blossom and Buttercup gasped and darted over to where Bubbles was. "What did you do?" Blossom whisper hissed. She was scared to death that if they were caught in the king's room that they would be executed immediatly.

Bubbles grinned sheepishly. "I was looking for a secret passage or something and found this little vault." The stone had slid to the left, revealing a small square foot sheet of steel. The glimmering metal was smooth all over except for three shapes in the middle: a star, a heart, and a circle. "Do you think that the Barshon is hidden in there?"

"Only one one way to find out." Buttercup said.

"But there needs to be three keys. Who knows where they might- did you hear that?" Bubbles looked up, towards the door. Her breathing shallow she creeped over too the door. Her face paled. "Footsteps. Sounds like a single person. The footsteps are making a deep sound. I'm guessing a heavy set man. We should forget the key and come again."

Buttercup shook her head. Her own breathing rate had gone up and she felt her legs weakening a bit from anxiety. "We may never have another opportunity like this one!" she argued.

"Forget finding the keys to the vault. I'll just make them." Blossom interjected. Her words were shaky from anxiety as well.

Bubbles walked over to Blossom and Buttercup, teeth chattering. "H-how are you gonna do that?" No matter how many times they had escaped jams, some worse than this, Bubbles had always gotten nervous. She shrilled softly as the footsteps became louder. They had 4 minutes, 5 tops.

"Ice powers. I'll just make the shape." Blossom held out her palm, trying to focus her energy on shaping the ice blocks. It was hard, since her heart was beating so fast she thought it would run out of her chest. After a minute off tiring effort complicated by nervouseness, Blossom was able to construct 3 blocks of ice identicle to the holes in the sheet of metal.

The footsteps were even closer, 2 minutes! "Hurry get 'em in there!" Bubbles cried softly.

"We're trying!" Buttercup retaliated, jamming two of the three blocks into the slots while Blossom did the final one. When the pieces clicked, the metal sheet raised slowly. Much too slowly for the girls' liking. When the metal finished raising, there in the little secret cabinet was a pink satin pillow with a golden sphere sitting in the middle of it.

"He's at the door!" Bubbles screamed softly.

Buttercup lunged for the spere, pulling it out of the stone cubby hole. It was heavier than she would have figured. She sprinted to the narrow window, with Blossom behind her. Buttercup dropped the golden key out the window, where she saw a bluish clear mist catch it and bring it to the ground safely. Blossom climbed onto the sill and squeezed through the window.

Bubbles vaulted from the door towards the window. One of her pantlegs got caught on table, sending Bubbles sprawling on the ground, skinning both of her palms into stinging raw flesh and her right knee into an insrutable pain. The door creaked open to reveal a man in about his late 30s, with slicked back black hair and brown crestfallen eyes, with a gold crown with a white gem in the center.

Bubbles couldn't help but stare when she saw the man. He seemed familar but could not place him. The King of Monshea made no move to retreat or meet the supposeable threat balled up on his bedroom floor. Buttercup appeared in the window, torso inside the tower, backend hanging out. "Bubbles! Get up! Run!" Buttercup met the king's eyes for a split second before dissappearing out the window.

Bubbles squealed softly. She heard more foot falls in the hallway with the echoes of armor clunking around. Bubbles struggled to her feet and to the window. She wiggled out, back end first, so she could get another look at the king. When her neon baby blue eyes met the king's for the second time, he continued to make no further acknowledgment as far as being in danger. Instead...tears were forming in his eyes. But she detected joyful tears opposed to negative tears. Thats odd.

Bubbles was beginning to have an urge to climb back through the window and hug this man, when the imperial guards burst through the heavy wooden door. One guard saw Bubbles and released a quarrel in her direction. She shrieked and dropped from the window, banging her head on the side of the stone wall on her way down. She clung to the cloth rope for merely a second before the tender flesh on her hand made her release the fabric. The last thing she heard was a guard saying, "Professor, are you alright?" Then she was too far down to hear anything else. Professor. How familiar. But when would she have met the the Professor, King of Monshea? A pain raced through Bubbles forehead. It even hurt to think?! Oh how her head was going to hurt the next day!

Bubbles continued to free fall toward the earth, but half way down, she felt an odd sensation as if she was swimming through air. Boomer. She looked down to see Boomer waiting with out stretched arms ready to catch her with a worried look on his face. She must look even more banged up than she realized. Boomer caught her bridal style. Bubbles looked up at him weakly, her head hurting to think. Her eyes were mostly closed, but she could still make out his deep blue eyes. "Did ..you.. get ...the key?" she managed to wheeze.

Boomer smiled weakly, while nodding his head. "Yes. But whats more important is that you're safe along with Blossom and Buttercup."

Bubbles closed her eyes, pain throbbing throughout all the corners of her head. "Im glad ...you got..the key. Boomer...I.."

"Bubbles?! Bubbles!" Boomer sighed. Leaning forward he gently planted a kiss on her forehead. She wasn't dead. Just weak and sleeping. Blossom would heal her when they got to safety. Boomer cradeled Bubbles over to his tan horse, and saddled up with Bubbles arranged comfortably in front of him. Buttercup was already saddled up behind Butch and Blossom behind Brick.

In a fluid motion, the three horses catapulted forward galloping at a brisk pace urged to go faster by their riders. Butch held the golden sphere in his hand as they ventured through the foliage. He eyed the bowling ball sized weight dubiously. "Are you sure that _this _is the key to the Forgotten Lore?" he questioned.

Buttercup sat behind Butch on Shredder, arms wrapped around his waist for security on the wild animal. She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. Agash had mentioned that the key was a sphere. He didn't know a color or size, only that it was a sphere." Buttercup confirmed.

They crossed a stone drawbridge over the Quas River. Shortly after, the group heard hoofbeats after them. Brick groaned. Blossom looked at him worried. "What is it? What happened?!" she asked urgently.

"There are many pursuers after us. I can sense several dozens' minds." Brick replied.

Blossom flashed a secretive grin towards Buttercup who returned it. Buttercup winked. "Ready to start taking out some shmakes?"

Blossom's grin widened, her eyes hardening with vengence. She felt angry at Disoria's army. Angry for Bubbles who was abused and who was now unconcious with probably amnesia. Angry for Buttercup who was forced to be an assassin for others' entertainment. Angry for Brick, Butch, and Boomer who's parents and sisters were murdered. Angry for Bree, Bhumi, Basil, and Britt who's parents were taken prisnor and surely killed. Angry for Agash who was killed trying to protect Bubbles and Buttercup. Angry for herself, who was locked away for 16 years by Sedusa who was surely just another one of Disoria's puppets. Oh was Blossom ready to help open a can of whoop ass like the world has ever seen. For the the first time since meeting Brick and his brothers, she finally felt dedicated to the Rebellion. "You bet, Buttercup."

Blossom and Buttercup turned around on their horses, facing the oncoming calvary. Blossom was caught off guard when she saw a familar face leading the small army. Her expression hardened even more.

"I'm coming for you, Sedusa."

* * *

**Well thats chapter 7! that was actually a long chapter, like 5 thousand somethin words. whew. i thought that this chapter was well written and it took me almost 1 week to figure out what i wanted to happen. if you were able to notice, i kind of flip flopped btween whether or not it was a Buttercup and Butch chappie or a Bubbles and Boomer chappie at the beginning but finally opted to do a Boomubbles chapter. i think that they are soo cute! anyways pretty please comment :) and wish me luck on finals (otherwise i'll be grounded from my laptop)**


	9. The Forgotten Lore

**Chapter 8: The Forgotten Lore**

Bubbles moaned. Her head felt like it had been pounded into a wall a couple hundred times. She tried to move her arms, but they were tucked securelynext to her. Flexing her hand sent shocks of pain throught her palm and up her forearm. Bubbles felt her body moving up and down in a ragged motion. She must be on a horse. Slowly, Bubbles opened one eye to see Boomer over her.

Boomer glanced down at her and gave a smile. "Every thing is alright. Go back to sleep, Bubs." he whispered gently. Bubbles nodded weakly, and reclosed her right eye, dosing back into a pained sleep.

Buttercup sat behind Butch, feeling useless. Why had her Gift have to be Hand to Hand Combat? Why couldn't it have been just combat making her better at a bow and arrow? Bubbles was a boss with a bow and arrow and Blossom seemed to have sharp aim as well. Brick was good with hand to hand combat, not as good as Buttercup, but he could also throw spears in deadly fashions as could Boomer. And Butch's strength was so inhuman, he could throw things at deadly speeds.

But Buttercup seemed to have been cursed as to only being able to puncture people personally. Buttercup scowled, trying to make up her next move. Her aim had always been precise. Maybe if she focused on throwing she could hit her target. Buttercup snatched up a pair a daggers from inside one of Butch's saddle bags. She whipped around just in time to dodge a quarrel flying towards her that came from one of the guards.

For Buttercup, that made choosing her first target easier. No one try's killing the Green Eyed Splitzer without paying the price. Buttercup eyed the man who was gaining fast, being led by a creepy green eyed lady with black hair and bloody red lips. Buttercup glanced at Blossom. It looked like the pink eyed girl was training an arrow on her. In a fluent motion, Buttercup released her daggers, flying true to its target. It helped that Splitzer's eyes were borderline see in the dark. The man flopped off of the horse,with no blood shed. Buttercup growled. Maybe these were those zombie freaks that those urban legends were depicted from.

Buttercup claimed a third dagger and flung it, dropping a second guard. Once again no blood was seen.

Blossom growled, as she notched an arrow. She could feel Buttercup's on her for a split second before she had sent a pair of knives into an enemy. Blossom released the arrow right on target, but Sedusa dodged it at the last second,puncturing a guy behind. Buttercup continued to throw knives dropping close to a dozen soldiers before running out of sharp objects.

Blossom kept releasing arrows but Sedusa continued to dodge fluently. Blossom slayed at least 9 guards, but felt discouraged that she couldn't kill her target. Blossom felt her breath go ragged and it became harder to breath, but she remained motivated.

Butch glanced behind himself at Buttercup and Blossom. Both were keeping their pursuers busy. He looked up towards Boomer who was riding ahead of him. Bubbles was still unconcious. Brick pulled ahead, and shouted at Blossom to hold her fire while he navigated around and in front of Butch and Buttercup.

Brick jumped his horse over a rotting log that was splintered down the middle. Boomer followed, careful not to disturb Bubbles and worsen her painful injuries. Butch hurdled over the mild obstacle, when he felt the weight in the back become less stained. That's when he heard Blossom scream.

"BUTTERCUP!" Blossom screamed in terror, as she watched Buttercup's sleeve get caught on a picker bush, yanking her from Shredder's back. Buttercup tumbled to the ground, slamming her ankle on the stump jutting from the ground. A long sword lay beside her, that was sheathed in her belt before she hit the ground.

Butch whipped around in his seat to find Buttercup several yards behind, standing awkwardly on her right ankle. She held the sword in one hand with a glare on her face,as she waited to meet the oncoming threat. Butch turned his horse around, going to Buttercup's rescue. The white fanged woman and her remaining 7 soldiers were closing in on Buttercup. "Buttercup!" Butch called desperately.

Buttercup showed no sign of hearing. She stood her ground, favoring her left foot. Quick and carefully she struck down the first two soldiers trying to apprehend her. Fast as light, she disabled 3 more. She could hear Butch and Brick and Boomer circling around to come and get her. Buttercup sprang forward,slicing down the remaining soldiers leaving the woman the only one left alive. Buttercup moved in for the kill, but Sedusa leaped out of the way with shear grace.

Buttercup paried her sword, but once again Sedusa deflected the damage. Buttercup growled. How was this crazed lady besting her? Buttercup was the master at hand to hand combat. What is going on.

"Sedusa!" Blossom's voice rang out in a forceful tone that held a hint of desperation. Buttercup didn't turn to face her friends. Turning away from her current threat would only result in her demise. Sedusa smirked, before disappearing into a cloud of black smoke.

Buttercup gasped and sputtered, falling to the ground. She choked back sobs. Sobs of pain and confusion. Butch waisted no time hopping of of his black mare, and scooping Buttercup into his strong muscular arms. Buttercup struggled for a second before allowing Butch to carry her to the horse. Butch looked down at her, his hair sticking to his face s because of perspiration. "Damn it. Buttercup, are you all right?"

Buttercup tried moving her right ankle. The effort sent zaps of pain throughout her leg and up to her right thigh. Buttercup shook her head. "I think I busted my ankle when I fell."

Butch boosted her up into the saddle,then climbed on behind her. He kissed her on the top of the head, but Buttercup pretented she didn't notice while suppressing a happy giggle, which was something she never did. Butch glanced over at Brick. "We should ride a little farther before setting up a campsite for the night."

Brick nodded. "I agree." He turned to Blossom who was still sitting behind him on his chestnut horse. "You had better not get hurt from this point on , Bloss."

Blossom slowly bobbed her head in agreement. "Don't worry. I don't plan on it."

The group walked in silence for a mile before stopping and setting up for camp. Boomer and Butch collected dry twigs and sticks for a few minutes while Blossom healed Bubbles and Buttercup. When enough wood was collected, Brick arranged the wood in a pyramid shape, muttered a short phrase, and a good sized fire was flickering.

Blossom was able to heal Bubbles completely, but she had used up so much energy that she couldn't fully heal Buttercup. Instead, Buttercup's ankle was no longer, but instead just a little weak as if she had twisted it. Blossom had made a point that she would heal Buttercup when she regained some energy.

Bubbles sat on a blanket, munching on a carrot. Brick sat by the fire, slowly cooking a wild rabbit. Bubbles scolded softly. How could they be eating nature's poor creatures? That poor bunny rabbit! Bubbles had been a vegetarian all her life, even before she was able to converse with animals. It just felt wrong to her. And after speaking with one, it's hard to picture yourself eating one. That would be like eating a person.

Bubbles snapped back when Boomer sat down beside her on the blanket. She scooted over, making room for Boomer. "Hey." Be greeted softly.

"Hi." Bubbles responded with a perky smile.

They stared at the flickering flames for a moment in silence. The shadows that the orange glow casted were spooky, looming over trees and foliage creating an eerie feeling. Boomer glanced at Bubbles. "Are you alright?"

Bubbles craned her neck towards her friend. "Yeah. Why?" She asked with a curious tone.

Boomer shrugged. "When you came down from that tower, you just looked perplexed. You were just out of it. Even with having the injuries that you got."

"Oh yeah." Bubbles agreed, bobbing he head vaguely. She stared at the fire again for a moment. Boomer waited for an answer. He was beginning to think the conversation had dropped when Bubbles smiled gently. "When I was in the tower, the king returned to his room before I got out. He looked so familiar."

Boomer raised an eyebrow slightly. "When would you have met the king of Monshea?"

"That's just it!" Bubbles exclaimed, forcefully but quietly. "I have no idea when I would have met him. I have really no recollection of ever even really being in Monshea period. But there's no denying what I felt. And he didn't even look scared when he saw me on his floor. He was smiling."

Boomer bit his lower lip. "What do you think that means?" He asked her.

Bubbles shrugged. "I have no idea. I think I have felt weird connections with Blossom and Buttercup too. But...I am just so confused. I really have no idea what is going on. I I feel almost at a loss for words. " Bubbles pulled her knees to her chest. Wrapping her right arm around her legs, she hung her head.

Boomer sighed. Reaching down, he slipped his hand into Bubbles' hand. She looked up surprised, mildly blushing. Boomer grinned genuinely. "Don't worry. That what we're all here for. To help you find your way..and stuff. It's alright to be confused, but always know that we are here to help you."

Bubbles beamed. "Thanks Boomi." She squeezed his hand, and rested her blonde haired head on Boomer's shoulder. Boomer grinned happily. Yes! At least he knew that Bubbles likes him. She called him Boomi!

Blossom watched Brick, as he rotated the rabbit over the fire. She smiled while she watched him. He just seemed like a great leader. Always trying to come up with ways that would keep his friends out of danger. He was also really, _really_ cute! Blossom couldn't help but be attracted to him. She blushed at the thought of her mind barrier being down, but relieved a sigh when she felt it was still up. She hadn't had a conversation with him all day, which Blossom found a little disappointing. Maybe it was her turn to reach out to him. After all, he had been the one doing all the flirting since they first met. Blossom bit her lower lip. It was worth a shot she supposed.

_Is it all most done? _Blossom dropped her mental barrier and conveyed her thoughts to Brick.

Brick looked over his shoulder and smiled. Blossom gave a subtle smile back. Brick turned back the fire. _Yes, it is all most done. Are you hungry?_

Blossom nodded before remembering that his back was to her. _Yeah. A little. _How stupid was that to say? Come on Blossom! Say something meaningful! You say the stupest things!

Brick shook his head, walking away from the fire. _You're not stupid, Blossom. Anything you say...or think...has meaning to me. _Brick took a seat on the log beside Blossom, and Blossom blushed. Taking her hand in his, Brick stared into her pink eyes. "You know, you are the most beautiful girl i have ever seen in my life."

Blossom felt tears of happiness spring to her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. "Really?" she asked. It was the only thing she could get out.

Brick nodded pulling her into a tight hug. "Yes." he whispered into her ear.

Buttercup sat on the ground across from Brick and Blossom and a ways to the left of Bubbles and Boomer. They all seemed to be cozying up to each other. She was actually surprised that Bubbles and Boomer didn't hook up right from the start. They always made it obvious that they like one another. Buttercup arose from her position on the ground and trudged toward the meagering shadows past the firelight. Bubbles looked up from making googly eyes with Boomer. "Buttercup, where are you going?"

"Going to get some more firewood." Buttercup mumbled. She escaped into the trees before anyone could ask anything else. Buttercup stomped through bushes before coming to a stop in a ring of trees. She looked up towards the stars and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, Buttercup let loose and screamed at the top of her lungs. She let down her barrier and conveyed a message to Brick saying that she wasn't in trouble. Buttercup pick up a piece of wood shaped like a spere with a sharp end.

A crunch behind startled Buttercup, resulting in her attacking the threat instantly. The person dodged a few punches, but Buttercup faked a punch and kicked hard sending the person sprawling. She sprang forward with her spear, holding it close to her attackerr's throat. She heard low laughter and thats when she recognized Butch in the darkness.

Buttercup opened her eyes wider in suprise but then her expression turned to anger. She pulled back the stick and Butch got up from the damp soil. "Butch, you dumb ass! You scared the shit out of me! I could have killed you." she ranted.

"I know. That's what makes it so funny." Butch responded, with an arrogant grin.

"What's funny?"

"That I am still alive."

"True." Buttercup kicked a rock. The sky had suddenly gotten cloudier.

Butch noticed the clouds blocking the moonlight. "Someone isn't in a happy mood."

"No shit! You scared the crap out of me." Buttercup reminded him.

"Yeah that may be a part of it. But seriously, something else is eating you. You can tell me."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "You sound like a therapist."

"Tell me about your childhood," he teased.

"You already know about my childhood smart guy."

"Yup. But seriously, whats the problem Butterbutt?"

Buttercup chucked a rock at Butch. The rock crumbled into dust before it could reach his face due to his Earth elemental. "Don't call me that."

"Fine, Butterstuff, i won't call you that." he continued.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Why should i tell you?"

Butch did a pose, running his hand over his spiky black hair. "Because, I am the man of you're dreams."

"Only in _your_ dreams." Buttercup grumbled. She let out a paranoid sigh. "Fine, Mr Cool, you win I'll tell you." Butch plopped on a pile of twigs and leaves with Buttercup next to him. "Back when we were on the run from those guards, I felt useless." She paused for a moment. "And I have the Gift of Hand to Hand Combat, but i am no help at all when we need to kill peopl on the run. I just, just cant do it."

Butch nodded. "What finally made you crack. You seemed pretty grumpy after Blossom healed you."

"When i was fighting that woman, she dodged my attacks and everything. Anyone who comes in contact with me with swords are dead almost instantly. But she bested me. I thought that...i dont know." Buttercup hung her head.

Butch wrapped an arm around Buttercup, and to his surprise she didn't protest or move away. She didn't even look up. "Don't beat yourself up BC. Everyone has bad days." Buttercup shifted position, leaning her head on Butch's shoulder. "Remember there is a seventh Splitzer out there. Disoria." His last word dripped with hatred.

Buttercup's eyes shot open. "Do you think that she might have been Disoria? Leading her own army to kill us herself?"

"I don't know. No one has ever seen her, minus her minions and traitors."

"Right. That means that that woman might have been her! Isn't Disoria supposed to be skilled in the matters of most Gifts?"

"Ummm...yes?"

"That would explain why she bested me so easily!" Buttercup leaned forward, pleased with herself for figuring it out. She turned to Buth. "Butch, you're a genius." She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before dashing back toward the campfire.

Butch jumped to his feet. If he knew all he had to do was listen to her problems to get her to like him, Butch would have done that two years ago. He started walking towards the campsite at a leisurly pace, replaying the past event over in his mind.

L7 L7 L7 L7 L7 L7 L7

The next morning passed by uneventfully. Bubbles had used her Water element to lead the group to a freshwater stream where they had filled their cantenes and bathed. Bubbles and Boomer laughed quietly together while Butch and Buttercup seemed to complain about who could kill the most guards in a fair fight. Blossom felt the situation felt rather normal and peaceful, as she felt the swaying of the horse beneath her. And she felt safe, holding onto Brick. The day was young, around 9:30, and the day was balmy. Buttercup seemed to be in an extra happy mood which explained the extremly hot weather. Blossom downed the contents of a cantene to quench her thirst. Feeling bored, she decided to make conversation.

"What kind of guards do you think we will encounter at the Forgotten Lore?" Blossom asked out loud, not adressing anyonein particular.

"I bet we will have to face a dragon." Butch said.

Buttercup looked like she was day dreaming. "That would be so cool. Can you imagine it? Buttercup the Dragon Slayer?"

Bubbles shook her head. "Buttercup, they are still living and breathing animals."

Brick joined the conversation. "Yeah but Bubbles, they are _evil _and it would slay you if you didn't slay it."

Bubbles nodded. "I forgot that they were pure evil."

Boomer brushed some hair out of his eyes. " I don't think that it will be a dragon. I bet it will be some sort of test."

"Like what kind of tests?" Blossom asked Boomer.

Boomer shrugged. "Probably something that will test our Elements."

Brick brought his horse to a halt. He held up his hand as a signal for no one to speak. Straining his ears, he listened intently. Wind seemed to be directed on them, whipping around their hair and belongings vioently. Brick backedup his horse slightly, and he could feel Blossom's grip on his chest and shoulders tighten.

"Brick, what is it?" Blossom screamed, trying to be heard over the gale.

"A griffen. I think it guards the entrance to the library." Brick hollard back.

A moment later, the strong spurts of wind ceased, and a large animal with the head of an eagle and the body of a lion landed on the ground. It screeched loudly, causing everyone to clasp their hands over ears. Bubbles slid down from the saddle, Boomer trying to stop her by grabbing her wrist but missing a couple inches short. "Hello! Are you alright?" Bubbles asked the enormous creature.

"What is she doing?" Butch asked, but then felt stupid for asking.

"She can speak like, every language on earth." Boomer responded.

The animal let out a second howl, then a third. Bubbles bobbed her head as she listened. "One moment." She told the griffen. Turning around, Bubbles began adressing her friends. "Her name is Xedra. Brick was right. She is the guardian to the Forgotten Lore's gates. The fence is invisible, and the key hole is sever thousand feet up in the kingdom of the griffens. Xedra said that she hadn't spoken her native language to a mortal in centuries, and she was so delighted, she agreed to fly the key to the lock and open the gate for us." BUbbles relayed her conversation with the griffin.

Buttercup crossed her arms in disbelief. "You got all that from 2 shrieks?" she challanged with a hint of awe.

Bubbles shrugged. "Some languages are more complex than others. Butch, give me the key." Butch fished the golden sphere out of his pack, and tossed it to Bubbles underhand who caught it easily. She trotted back to Xedra, and exchanged the sphere with the enormous animal. The griffen caught the ball effortlessly in it's eagle talons, and took flight with supernatural speed. A moment later, the clearing in which nothing had been, a giant brick bulding came into view with a huge set of double doors for the entrance.

Blossom's jaw dropped in amazement. How was that not visible? Its huge? That invisibility spell really works.

Xedra returned a second later, without the key. She squawked and Bubbles translated. "She said that once we all pass beyond the barrier, no one outside the fence can see the building."

"What fence?" Boomer asked.

"The invisible barrier is the fence, silly." Bubbles clarified. She turned back to the half lion/half eagle. "Thank you Xedra."

Xedra smiled, the best she could with a beak. "It's no problem. I hope you find what you seek, Miss Bubbles and friends." Xedra flew up towards the clouds and disappeared.

"Whoa, that was pretty cool." Butch exclaimed.

"Come on, lets go." Brick said, leading his horse over the barrier. Bubbles walked over to Boomer, but didn't climb up. Instead, she walked alongside, stroking Zilla's fur. The 6 teens traveled to the giant set of double doors. The building stood at least six stories high, and a clear glass dome sat atop a small tower with a giant telescope viewable. The doors looked even bigger close up.

"So what are we supposed to do? Knock?" Blossom asked, as she slipped out of the saddle to join Butch, Bubbles, Brick, and Boomer who were already at the door.

Buttercup stomped forward, and rapped on the door a few times. "No one's home." Buttercup faced her friends to find Bubbles and Blossom hugging each other with wide eyes filled with fear. "What's the matter?" She turned around to find a red cloud swirling into a creepy red skinned guy with claws for hands and a short black beard and black hair. He was dressed in a red wizard robe that had fluff at the sleeves and hem. Buttercup shrieked and scampered away, hiding behind Butch.

"Hello, little children." he said.

"Children?!" Butch exclaimed, showing a fist. "We're not kids. Me and my brothers are 18, and the chicks are 16, you creep."

"Butch!" Brick scolded.

"Confident, this green boy is." The clawed man said. "I am the guardian of this library. I am called HIM."

"Excuse me Mr HIM, but how do we access the library?" Blossom asked politly.

HIM laughed. "Oh my dear girl, you are truly naive. Do you really expect me to just let you inside a stronghold of such power?"

"I didn't.. didn't know." Blossom replied weakly. She clung onto Bubbles even more.

"What is it that you want from the Forgotten Lore?" HIM asked. He looked down at Brick and grinned wickedly. "You must be the leader. Answer me."

"We seek knowledge that could assist us in overthrowing the sorceress Disoria." Brick replied loudly.

"Disoria eh?" HIM mused, stroking a claw down his face. "would you believe that I knew her from my youth?"

"What?! You knew Disoria?" Boomer finally joined the conversation.

"Yes, yes I did. I helped her reach her powers potential. But she became much more powerful then I ever thought she could ever become. She feared that i would rise up against her, so she tricked me into binding my powers. Then she placed my here, to protect this long lost bookstore."

"What would you want, in exchange for access to the library?" Brick asked.

HIM grinned. He always did like toying with travelers. "Well," he said. He twisted his lobster claw and Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup disappeared from their positions beside the guys and reappeared in a giant bubble beside HIM in the air. Bubbles screamed. HIM continued to grin. "Your three lady companions are beautiful and could serve me well. I'll trade the information in the library for them as my slaves for the rest of their lives. Blossom and Bubbles hugged onto each other crying, while Buttercup pounded on the walls. "What do you say, gentlemen?"

Boomer and Butch froze in horror. They couldn't think of anything to say.

Brick crossed his arms. "I'm afraid that is out of the equation. We would never sell our girls to you for information, no matter how valuable."

HIM snarled, snapping his claws. The bubble disappeared and Blossom landed in Brick's arms, Bubbles in Boomer's, and Buttercup in Butch's. Each couple embraced with Buttercup and Butch hugging the shortest and Bubbles and Boomer hugging the longest. "Well, what do you propose if you will not give me your lady friends?" HIM challanged. "You must pay a fee or die."

Brick stopped an thought. Why couldn't he think straight?! Nothing came to mind that could possibly appease this demonic wizard.

Blossom hid behind Brick, and could tell that he was having a tough time coming up with a plan. She looked up at HIM who was floating airborn, impatiently tapping a claw against his temple. She stepped forward. "Um Mr HIM?" HIM looked down at Blossom. She gulped. It was all or nothing. "Since Disoria is an enemy as well as yours, what if we promised to use the information to destroy her and when we succeed, to come and free you from this prison?"

HIM nodded approvingly. "That sounds reasonable. But what if you fail?"

Blossom gulped. "Fair question. Umm.."

Bubbles stepped forward, standing beside Blossom. "Um Mr HIM, in payment for if we do fail, what if we were to leave you with the scale of a young dragon?"

HIM gasped. "What? You have one? That is one of the sources of ultimate power." HIM glared down at her. "You expect me to believe that a young and innocent girl such as yourself has slayed a dragon and has the scales of one?"

Bubbles shook her head. "No Mr HIM."

HIM nodded. "I expected so." Boomer, Brick, Butch, Buttercup, and Blossom sighed. What was Bubbles thinking?

"I did not slay a dragon to get the scale. But I do have a scale." Bubbles ran over to Boomer's horse, and dug around in her bag for a few minutes before pulling out a bundle wrapped in a whit cloth. She hurried back over to HIM. Unwrapping the cloth, she revealed a whit scale with a shimmer like a rainbow. "Its all your Mr HIM and the content of knowing that there are beings who are striving to overthrow a common enemy if you allow us to pass by safely."

HIM smiled. "You drive a hard bargain, my lady fairest. But I begrudgingly accept your offer." The scale disappeared from Bubbles hands and reappeared in HIM's claws. The giant doors swung open revealing a long, narrow dark hallway manifested with cobwebs. "I hope you find what you are looking for, and I will await the day you destroy my apprentice and set me free. I wish you no harm. Good luck." And in a cloud of red smoke, HIM was gone.

* * *

**Oh my gosh you guys...I GOT ALL A's ON MY FINALS! Thank you Cococandy21 for wishing me luck and i am sure that your support helped get me through my finals. I even aced math, and i really SUCK at math. So this chapter is dedicated to you. Well, they finally made it to the Forgotten Lore and who would have thought cute Bubbles could negotiate with a demonic wizard? And where did she get a dragon's scale? And was Buttercup right? Is Sedusa really Disoria? Keep reading to find out!**


	10. History's Full of Mysteries

**Chapter 9: History's Full of Mysteries**

HIM disappeared into a cloud of red smoke, leaving the doorway open. Bubbles sighed. She was glad that that was over! She wasn't sure if HIM would have agreed to trading the information for a scale. But he was a wizard, guy, so it was worth a shot. Bubbles was just relieved that the gamble had worked. She took a deep breath, but she felt someone's hand grab her shoulder. Bubbles whirled around to see, Boomer with a hand on her shoulder, and an amazed grin on his face. "Bubbles! Where did you learn to persuade wizards and where did you get a dragon's scale?" Boomer asked, still gripping her shoulder.

"Oh, _that._ Do you guys _seriously _want to know about _that _stuff?" Bubbles said it with a hint of smugness in her tone. Bubbles smiled when she saw all of her friends nodding eagerly. Bubbles rolled her eyes in a playful manner. "Come on guys, it's not a big deal."

Blossom shook her head in disbelief to what she just heard. "Are you kidding me, Bubs? That was amazing! I couldn't have spoken to him like that."

Brick smirked. "Him as in the pronoun _him, _or him as in the crab wizard _HIM."_

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Pronoun you goof ball."

Butch shook his head. "But seriously, where did you get the scale?"

"And how were you were you able to have a conversation with that guy? He was sooo creepy!" Buttercup added.

Bubbles shrugged. "I think that a side effect to speaking the languages of creatures provides a bit of immunity to fear," she stated matter-of-factly.

Butch faked a yawn. "Not that this is the most enthralling conversation that the world has known, how about we go into the library and get what we came for?"

Buttercup nodded. "I'll second that." Without an answer, she strode forward into the narrow hallway. The hallway had a stone floor and walls with radish colored tapestries hanging from the ceiling in an elegant manner. Iron baskets were welded to the wall, presumably for torches. As Buttercup took a few hesitant steps forward, her foot hit something hard. Releasing a slight startled squeal, she jumped back at the entrance.

Brick stepped forward. Bending over to where Buttercup had shrieked, he picked up a piece of wood that started as thick, then thinned as it reached the hand hold. He muttered a few words, then it ignited. He turned back towards the small group. "Thanks for finding a torch for us, BC," he thanked her with a sarcastic undertone. Buttercup huffed with crossed arms and a roll of the eyes.

Brick led the others deeper into the library. With every step forward, the chill in the air became colder and the dank musk became more putrid. Bubbles was breathing out of her sleeve, as was Blossom. "Hey, Brick. Why does it stink so bad in here?" Bubbles wondered. She was admiring some of the artwork that hung on the walls.

"That might explain something," Butch muttered. He was pointing at something that was barely illuminated by Brick's firelight. Bubbles crept forward to get a peek. There, at the edge of the darkness was a human skeleton, clad in rags for clothes. It's wrists were shackled to a wall.

Bubbles shrieked out of horror, and ran over to Boomer. She clung onto him and he pulled her into a hug. She whimpered but didn't cry. "What the heck? Why is there a dead guy here?"

"I don't know." Boomer replied.

Blossom linked her right arm with Brick's left. He smiled. Buttercup shrugged while walking forward behind Brick and Blossom. Butch crossed his arms. He had wanted Buttercup to freak and rush to him for protection. They walked a little farther, but didn't encounter anymore skeletons.

Suddenly, Brick came to a halt. He held up the torchlight to reveal a dead end. "I think this is a door," he murmured.

"Well it better be a door." Butch exclaimed. "If we came this way for a dead end, I'll hunt down Agash to his grave and slap him."

"You're so positive! I love your attitude!" Buttercup said to Butch.

Butch nodded his head slightly, with a mild grin. "I try," he assured.

Blossom approached the door. She studied it for a moment before lighting up a bit. There was no visible doorknob, but there seemed to be some kind of writing written above the gigantic doorway. "Bubbles!" She used her wrist to usher Bubbles over to her. She wrapped one arm around Bubbles' neck in a friendly matter and use the other one to indicate the chicken scratch like writing. "Look at this! It's a message written in another language. Maybe it will tell us how to get inside."

"Great detective work, Pinkles." Brick complimented.

Blossom rolled her eyes. Now he was coming up with cute pet names. Heehee. Wait. What?

"Okay," Bubbles said, pointing to a supposed word. "This says 'Beware.' But the whole sentence reads~ 'Beware. The room that you are trying to access is protected by certain spells by which that if you were to take anything from the Forgotten Lore besides the information that you have acquired, you will be injected with a poison of a shmake, and you'll die slowly and painfully.'" Bubbles looked up, eyes wide in a series of panic.

Boomer laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood. "Good thing we read the warning, otherwise Butch and Buttercup would be doomed."

"Hey!" Buttercup and Butch exclaimed in unision. Both had crossed arms and mildly angry expressions.

"Unfortunately, I am pretty sure that he is correct." Brick confirmed. No sarcasm was present or any sign of joking, which scared the crap out of Buttercup and Butch.

"How do we get in though, Bubs?" Blossom asked gently.

"Tiet bro lem liot!" Bubbles shouted loudly. A light escaped a crack down the middle of the door, and the great door opened. Bubbles and Blossom's eyes widened. "Wow!" they breathed.

The room was a single enormous room with books filled from the floor to ceiling. There was a staircase that branched off to other levels of the gargantuan building. A second stairway led to the clear dome with telescope that was visible from outside. Tables with books and maps were scattered throughout the room. The floor was covered in a dusty carpet that was redish like the tapestries the hallway.

Boomer stepped into the giant room, with Brick and Blossom slightly in front of him. Bubbles hand clasped in his. Boomer awed at the massive book selections. "So many books filled with history. And we need to learn what?"

"Maybe Agash left us a clue or something." Bubbles said hopefully. She released Boomer's hand, and began to walk around the book store. She rubbed her fingertips over the binders of several books when she saw a ghostlike apparition. Her breathing stopped, then started again in irregular patterns. "Uh..guys!" The ghost seemed to be materializing into a person with orange hair and a red outfit. "Guys!" she squealed louder.

Brick and Boomer came to her rescue with them getting between the ghost and Bubbles. "Who are you?" Boomer demanded, addressing the ghost.

The ghost formed into a woman, about 27, with curly orange hair, and a red dress. Her face held an endless beauty quality. The figure held up a palm. "Be not afraid. I am here to help. I and my partner are the librarians of this world of knowledge."

Brick raised an eyebrow. "Partner?"

The ghost stood still, and a second one materialized beside her. A short older man, he was wearing a purple suit with a tail, and a monocle. He had a little black top hat floating above his balding head, and he had a long, white mustache. He tugged on the ladies dress. "Ms Bellum. Who are these weird kids?"

Ms Bellum pit her hands on her hips. "Mayor," she said in an exasperated way, "these are the teenage Splitzer kids that Agash spoke to us about."

"You knew Agash?" Bubbles asked, interested. They seemed like nice ghosts. Although she never met one before.

Ms Bellum smiled. "Yes. He wanted me to tell you that you should learn the history of Zorin."

"Um…where might we find that?" Boomer asked politely.

Mayor started jumping up and down. "Do you guys have any pickles? I haven't had one at least 900 years."

Ms Bellum face palmed. "Just follow me, young ones." She floated towards a staircase slowly, with the Mayor guy not far behind.

Butch, Buttercup, and Blossom approached the other three quietly. "Umm…who is that?" Blossom asked timidly.

"They are the librarians or whatever." Brick mumbled in response.

"They are showing us where the history books are." Boomer added.

They followed the two ghosts up to the where the glass dome was. More book shelves lined a wall. It was probably the one room in the building that wasn't densely populated with books besides the hallway. Ms Bellum pulled out a dusty book with a brown leather cover and binding. The pages were yellowish white with printing that looked as foreign as zombies in paradise. She smiled. "I hope you find what you are looking for. Mayor, lets go." She floated off and dissipated into the air with the Mayor following. Buttercup rolled her eyes. That Mayor guy sure seemed to lack any brains.

Bubbles took a seat at the table, carefully opening the dusty cover. Blossom and Buttercup took a seat at her right and left, while Boomer, Brick, and Butch stood right behind. Bubbles skimmed through some of the pages mesmorized. "Holy cow! This book is old!"

"What's it saying Bubbles?" Blossom asked eagerly.

"Yeah. Go ahead and read it," Brick encouraged her.

Bubbles gave a slight nod as her eyes fixed on the foreign scribbles and markings. Her lips mouthed the words as she read silently to herself. Butch slapped his face. What a blonde moment. "We meant out loud so we could hear also," he explained. He sounded annoyed as he dragged his hand down his face.

Bubbles touched the palm of her right hand to her forehead. "Of course you do! Sorry, I just had a blonde moment." She turned back to the front of the book to begin reading again.

Boomer laughed. "You really seemed enchanted by that book," he commented. The others nodded in agreement.

Bubbles gave a slight giggle. "Okay, the title is 'The Era of the Splitzers.'"

"That title sounds promising." Buttercup mumbled. She tried to read the writing but it was indistinctive.

"The history of the continent of Dorton. Author unknown." Bubbles read aloud. Her friends leaned in closer to hear her better. Bubbles used every ounce of strength to refrain from laughing. She felt so loved! "The most remembered parts of history revolve around the wizard Zorin and his race of beings known as Splitzers who were created by Zorin to fight in the battle against Zorin's enemy Gretz."

"Wow," Boomer breathed. "That's a little intense."

"Yep." Buttercup agreed.

Bubbles turned her head, so she was looking at Blossom. "It just goes on to talk about life before the war. It says that there's a section farther in the book that talks about Splitzers and Zorin. Should I skip to that part?"

"That would probably be a good idea. It will save us time." Blossom replied.

Bubbles skimmed through the book before coming to a page covered with more crazy markings. Bubbles focused once again and began reading the excerpt from the page. "Zorin was supposedly the greatest wizard that Dorton has known. Over the course of several thousands of years, Zorin faced several enemies and always won. Blah blah blah." Bubbles squinted down at the paper in the flickering firelight and flipped ahead in the book a few pages. "Zorin's apprentices HIM and Gretz were his favorite company and were often found at his side where ever Zorin was seen. However, Gretz feared that Zorin was favoring his rival HIM and rose up against Zorin and HIM. Gretz used the power that he acquired to create the race of zitcoes. (See section 4 paragraph 2,)"

"What the hell is a zitcoe?" Boomer asked.

Bubbles turned the page, keeping her thumb and fore finger in between the pages where she was reading. "Zitcoes: the race created by Gretz in his rebel against Zorin; race similar to zombies; look like regular people, no blood or internal organs; die when punctured."Bubbles read.

"That's where those things originated from? That was so long ago! Shouldn't they be like, extinct?" Buttercup noted.

"They were an ancient race, and probably preserved or something," Brick commented.

"Anyways, back to the book." Butch muttered.

Blossom leaned back and giggled. "Look at that! Butch, I never thought of you as the type that enjoyed history!"

"I'm not. I just…Agash would have wanted me to at least pay attention. Continue Bubbles."

Bubbles coughed. The dust from the library was beginning to make her eyes itchy and her nose a bit runny. Ignoring her symptoms, Bubbles continued reading. "Zorin knew that the war would be a bloody one, so he hid HIM to protect him from his evil peer. Zorin also created his own race of people to help in his battle against Gretz. Zorin had not wanted to place the lives of mortals in jeapordy."

"That was nice of Zorin," Boomer said. Buttercup and Butch turned toward him and gave him a weird look. "What?" Buttercup rolled her eyes and went back to listening.

"Zorin created the race that he called Splitzers, a being that are distinctive by peculiar eye coloring. The Splitzers were humans given powers to help combat the evil of Gretz's zitcoes. Zorin created close to 10,000 Splitzers." Bubbles read the next part quietly to herself. "This all just describes the war and the final battle between the two wizards before Gretz was killed. Want me to move on?"

"Yes," Brick confirmed.

"How about trying to find something about Disoria." Butch suggested.

"This looks promising," Bubbles mumbled under her breath. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a sneeze. Blossom sneezed afterwards, followed by Boomer. Several 'bless you's were exchanged. Bubbles recovered from the sneezing fit, and continued reading. "Among Zorin's Splitzers, he favored 3 in particular. Disoria was skilled in Earth and Language. Some say that she was given all powers that Zorin created to the ability of Splitzers. True fact on the matter is unknown. (Section 3 paragraph 3)"

"Jump over to that section!" Buttercup commanded, pointing at the filmy book.

Bubbles shook her head, annoyed for being interrupted. "I'm coming to that part anyway! Just let me read."

Brick grinned. "What are the odds that we have probably one of the last people able to read this writing?"

"Pure luck." Boomer said.

"More than luck, I'd say." Butch returned.

"Of course it was Agash that pointed us in this direction." Brick pointed out.

"Can we get back to the history lesson and have this side conversation later?" Buttercup barked, rapping her fingers on the table impatiently.

"Yes. Continue, Great and Powerful Bubbles." Butch said, stressing each word with sarcasm to it.

Bubbles huffed. "The other Splitzers that were of Zorin's favorite were Rita and Diontin. Rita was a Splitzer skilled in Water and Ice. Diontin was skilled in the abilities of Fire and Lightning.( For more on Rita and Diotin see section 3 paragraphs 9 and 10.)" Interesting. Save that for later. "Disoria felt that she would become Zorin's next apprentice and begged him to teach her the magics that wizards and sorceresses used. Zorin didn't want a relapse of heartbreak and distruction that Gretz performed when he rebelled, and refused. Disoria felt outraged but had kept her emotions a secret. She had grown even more jealous of the favoritism that Zorin seemed to be putting on Rita and Diotin and plotted revenge in secret. Disoria consulted HIM, Zorin's old apprentice, in the ways of magic and convinced him to make her his apprentice. After several centuries of training, Disoria felt she was strong enough to overpower Zorin. She pleaded HIM to join her in her revenge but HIM refused. In a fit of vengeance, Disoria tricked HIM into binding his powers to the weakest of spells and imprisoned him elsewhere. Location unknown."

"Wow," Blossom breathed.

"This is some intense stuff. She felt the need to backstab Zorin for not wanting a repeat in history? That is just not a good reason. That's just plain out sick," Brick muttered. He placed a comforting hand on Blossom's shoulder. She tensed briefly, then reached up to touch his hand with hers. She held onto his hand lovingly.

"My thoughts exactly." Bubbles agreed. It was the first time she had commented on what she was reading since she began.

Buttercup gave a slight laugh. "Well, HIM's location isn't so unknown to us anymore."

"That is also very true." Boomer conceded.

"After the confining of HIM, Disoria made her way to her fellow Splitzers in attempt for rebellion. She told of ruling together and how unfair it was that Zorin was to not teach them his knowledge of past millennia. In result, more than half of the Splitzers turned on Zorin becoming fallen Splitzers also known as Spileters. The remaining Splitzers loyal to Zorin immediately went to Rita and Diotin who went to Zorin. Zorin waisted no time in preparing an army against the forces of Disoria."

"Guys, how are we expected to destroy this chick when Zorin failed to do so?" Blossom asked worried. Brick's hold on her hand intensified making Blossom relax.

Butch crossed his arms. He had a smug expression on his face. "How do we know that Zorin failed?" Everyone let out exasperated sighs. "What?"

Buttercup stood up and slapped Butch with the back of her hand across his chest. "Butch, Disoria is still friggin' alive! Zorin has been dead for millennia! Please! Start! Paying! Attention!" Buttercup sat back down, while Butch rubbed his stinging chest.

"Keep going, Bubbles," Brick urged. "It might reveal a weakness of some sort. Or a clue of what to do next."

"Ok." Refinding where she left off, Bubbles continued reading. "Zorin and Disoria's armies went to battle the following evening. The battle left several of Splitzers and Spileters dead. The most memorable of the war was when Disoria were in a final face off in Zorin's own home. Not much was recorded, since most were either fighting, dying, or hiding, but it was said that Zorin used his last ounces of strength to help bind Disoria. In a blinding light, Zorin bound Disoria to the tower that had once been his home, leaving her forever forbidden to leaving until all Splitzers on earth were pronounced dead. The life spans of Splitzers were also shortened. Splitzers had been known to exist for millions of years before death, but Zorin made it so that only 6 new Splitzers could be born a century.( Though his reasons are his own, some hypothesises about his reasoning are listed in section 9 paragraph 4) On of the final things that Zorin did to help protect Dorton was that he made it so that Splitzers couldn't turn to Spileters and Spileters could no longer be reproduced. Therefore, once Disoria kills off all of her minions on missions, none will remain. Rita and Diotin were among the first Splitzers to have children that were also Splitzers through natural processes. What happened to Rita and Diotin are unknown as are their off spring. Disoria has been locked in her tower, trying to dispose of the worlds Splitzers to secure her freedom." Bubbles finished the section. She skimmed over the next few pages but they turned up empty. Uh oh. Bubbles looked straight ahead, a look of panic on her face. "Guys that's the last page they have on Disoria and Zorin and the war."

"WHAT?!" Buttercup exclaimed, rising from her seat. "There isn't anything about a weakness or secret weapon?! We came all this way, to learn that all we have to do is slaughter all of Disoria's minion scum and keep future Splitzers alive?! What kind of crazy is this?!"

"WAIT!" Bubbles exclaimed. Her eyes scanned the parchment intently, hope in her eyes.

"Bubbles, what is it?" Boomer asked, resting an arm on her shoulder.

"It says that there's a book in here that talks of a secret weapon that could help defeat golums and even Disoria herself!"

"What's a golum?" Blossom asked.

"Who cares!? Let's just find that book!" Butch shouted, running up to a book shelf. He stopped, then turned around to see 5 pairs of annoyed eyes locked on him.

"Yeah, it might help if the one who can read this stuff finds the book, you know." Brick said with a devious smirk.

Butch opened and closed his hand in mock. "yeah yeah. That might have been the more smoother approach."

Bubbles rolled her eyes. She pointed to a symbol in the book. "Here guys. Look for a symbol like this on the bind of a book." Everyone spread out looking for the simple on the book, except for Boomer who followed Bubbles. Bubbles flicked her eyes toward him and smiled. "Hey, Boomi"

Boomer grinned, suddenly self conscious about following Bubbles around. "Hey…Bubba um…Wubba?"

Bubbles laughed. "What?"

Boomer grinned. "I'll just stick to Bubs." Bubbles grinned, and took a step back. Averting her eyes, she slipped her hand into Boomer's hand. Boomer hid a 'Boo-Yah!' but smiled like a moron none the less, as they walked around the library. "You know," Boomer started. Bubbles turned to face him, and Boomer turned his eyes toward the floor. "I think its really cool how you can read all of this stuff and…stuff."

Bubbles grinned. "Thanks Boomi." Her grip on his hand tightened on his hand.

"You know, I know we've known each other a long time and I know this isn't the ideal… setting but-"

Bubbles held a finger to his lips and smiled, starry eyed. "I get it." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She had wanted to since they first met, but how awkward would that be? Boomer kissed back just as passionately as she kissed him

"Bubbles! Bubbles! Bub-" Buttercup came around the corner holding a book, interrupting Boomer and Bubbles' moment. Boomer and Bubbles stepped a few paces away, cheeks pink with embarrassment. Buttercup had a blank expression on her face. "Oh. Sorry. Was I interrupting something?"

Boomer shook his head as did Bubbles. "Nope. Nothing at all." Boomer said defensivly.

Buttercup grinned. "No need to be shy about your first kiss. But seriously, we have more pressing matters. We found the book with the symbol. Come on, let's go." Buttercup took off down the hallway with Boomer and Bubbles chasing after her hand in hand.

Blossom grinned when she saw Bubbles and Boomer holding hands. She was beginning to wonder when they would get together. Buttercup had whispered to her what she had caught them doing, but as the amazing friend she is, Blossom didn't mention anything. Blossom held the book out to Bubbles. "Buttercup found it."

"Great." She flipped to the front page. "There is an oracle found in the mountains of Sledge. Found in Sledge Rock is an oracle that holds information that could help lead to the downfall of Disoria." She skimmed through the rest of the pages. All were blank. "You have got to be kidding me." She muttered.

"What is it?" Brick asked.

"That's all it says. The rest is blank."

Everyone let out a groan. "Not again!" Blossom moaned. She felt defeated.

Brick kissed the top of her head. "At least we know that we should get to Sledge Rock to meet with the oracle. We'll stay the night tonight."

Butch stomped off in one direction and overturned a table in an angry manner. "How the hell are we going to get to Sledge Rock when we don't know where the hell it is?!"

"Calm down you dumb ass!" Brick hollered at Butch.

"I am CALM!"

"SHUT UP!" Buttercup screamed. Everyone turned to her. "Now that everyone is calm," she shot a look at Butch. "I have an idea."

"Uh oh. Buttercup using her brain? Damn. It really is the end of the world." Butch kidded, rewarding him with a bone crunching punch to the shoulder.

"Clam it Butch. Let her talk." Blossom scolded.

"Anyways, what if we called them ghosts to draw us some maps?" Buttercup suggested. When she saw smiles spread across everyone's faces-including Butch's- she knew that she scored on best idea of the day.

"Great idea, BC," Bubbles complimented.

Buttercup fluttered her eyes. "I try."

"Ms Bellum!" Bubbles called out. A ghost materialized into the center of the room, near the telescope.

"Yes?" she asked when she became a solid image.

Bubbles smiled. "Uh yeah. Hi. We were wondering if you had any maps that show how to get to Sledge Rock?"

Ms Bellum's body wavered when dust passed through her transparent body. "Of course." She floated down the stair case to a cluttered table. The 6 teens followed after her. She moved through several different pieces of parchment. Blossom nodded ad she watched. It seemed to violate the laws of nature for a transparent being to be able to hold solid objects. Of course, who knew about all that wizard stuff right? Ms Bellum stopped, and held out a map to Brick, who accepted it. "I hope you find what you're looking for," she smiled, then disappeared again.

Buttercup crossed her arms and pouted. "This is also perfect," she grumbled.

"What is it now Buttercup?" Boomer asked. "What's got you so grumpy?" Boomer crossed his arms and imitated Buttercup.

"We cant take the map with us when we leave or else we'll die."

"Nuh-uh." Brick said, looking at the map. "We're good." Everyone glared at him weirdly. He chuckled. "I have a photographic memory. And we better get some rest. We have a busy day ahead of us."

* * *

**okay...i hope you guys really enjoyed the chapter! And if you guys think it's hard to keep up with all of the fake history and names, it's even harder for me to remember cuz I gotta go back to add the correct info for the chapters...if that makes sense rofl**

**okay here's the deal...i am going on a camping trip for two weeks therefore i wont be able to update for at least two weeks because of internet loss. but i will have WORD so i will probably get at least two chapters done in my absence**

**also! i am doing oneshots revolving around the PPGs and RRBs and songs and i want to know which ones you want me to do first! the choices are:**

**1.) Brick and Blossom to Hold My Hand~ Micheal Jackson**

**2.) Butch and Buttercup to Boyfriend~ Big Time Rush (I dont care what some people think their music is awesome!)**

**3.) Boomer and Bubbles to You Belong With Me ~ Taylor Swift**

**and i have a Butch and Buttercup Z story that can be voted for**

**since i dont know how to set up a pole and i dont plan on figuring it out anytime soon, just leave a review or pm me your votes,**

**anyways, thanks you guys! And check out my sister BlueFan-Gurl's story Life Being Me thanks! we both appreciate it!3 3**


	11. Guardians of Sledge Rock

**Guardians of Sledge Rock**

Buttercup snuggled farther into her blanket in one of the leather chairs. It was probably sun up, but she felt lazy. The night previous the ghosts Ms Bellum and Mayor had provided blankets and escorted the group to a cleaner part of the room with leather couches and a fireplace. The room had been frigid cold and Buttercup was almost certain that she was going die of hypothermia. Luckily, there was wood on hand, and Brick had started a fire easily.

Buttercup yawned loudly. She didn't bother trying to cover up how tired she was. After Brick, Boomer, and Butch had fallen asleep, Bubbles had convinced Buttercup and Blossom to try to decode a puzzle from the 'Era of the Splitzers' book. Bubbles had explained that she felt like there was a secret about Rita and Diotin. How she didn't want the boys to interfere with their game. After a good 2 minutes, Bubbles had won over Blossom and another 34 minutes for Buttercup to reluctantly agree.

Apparently, after a bit of sleuthing through several books, Rita was a Splitzer that was extremely intelligent and good with logic and had blonde hair and neon green eyes, similar to Buttercup's in description. She was skilled in Water and Ice, but what was strange was that she was made a captain in the armies because of her skills in Hand to Hand Combat and she was supposed to be a good peace maker because of her Gift of Language. It was weird how Rita seemed to have a little piece of each of the girls.

And Diotin seemed to connect with the guys as well. He was not only a major in Fire and Lightning, but Earth also. But he was also Healer. Apparently Splitzers had more than one gift back when Zion first created them.

Buttercup rolled over in her sleep. She heard footsteps approaching but paid little heed. Probably just Bubbles and Blossom , coming to explain their newest break through on said subject. Or Brick to tell her that the day is crappy and is going to send Boomer and Bubbles to put her in a happy mood. "Buttercup, get your ass up. You've been asleep long enough," Butch announced loudly, striding into the room. No such luck.

Buttercup moaned. "Shut the hell up Butch. Can't you see that I am busy?" She positioned herself so that she was on her stomach with her arms folded crisscross beneath her white down feather goose pillow. She could sleep all day!

Butch just shook his head with an amused roll to the eye. Moving closer, he got a firm grip on the blanket that Buttercup was sleeping on and pulled it up, making Buttercup slip off of the chair onto the cold and unforgiving stone floor. It was cold and the fire was ash and smoke adding an extra bit of chill. Buttercup growled, fumbling to get up with her sleep numb legs. She glared at Butch. "What the hell, dip shit! I was sleeping."

Butch rolled his eyes. "Breakfast is ready. The ghosts apparently have some bacon, eggs, and oatmeal from the underworld or from beyond the grave or whatever. Brick tried it. Its not poisonous." He smirked. "Or at least not _some _of it." He slunk out of the room.

Buttercup stood up, swaying mildly. She steadied herself, then reluctantly wandered through the doorway. She was greeted with the aroma of sizzeling bacon and eggs. She never really did like eggs, but she felt like her stomach was digesting itself for the sake of avoiding premature death, she would eat the stupid eggs. Buttercup stumbled over to where Bubbles and Blossom and Butch were sitting at a table. She yawned as she sat, then glanced back at Brick and Boomer who were consulting with Ms Bellum and Mayor as well as somehow cooking their meal. "Apparently Brick and Boomer are on cooking duty."

Bubbles and Blossom were studying a book. Blossom stopped looking at the chicken scratch on the papyrus book. "Yep." Her eyes widened when she saw Buttercup's hair. "Holy cow, Buttercup. What is wrong with your hair?"

Buttercup grinned. "I like your hair too, Bloss."

Bubbles looked up from her book and gasped. "Buttercup, she's right. It seriously looks like a bird made a nest in your hair."

Buttercup crossed her arms. "Aren't you guys just peachy this morning."

Butch grinned. "Oh come on guys. Her hair isn't that bad." The three girls fixed their gazes on Butch who stared back blankly. "What?"

Slowly, but at the same time, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup looked away. "Oh nothing." Bubbles murmured loud enough for him to hear. Butch shrugged it off. Bubbles looked up in time to see Boomer set a plate of oatmeal in front of her along with fresh fruit. She smiled up at him. "Thanks Boomi."

"And I kept it away from the bacon and eggs so it won't be contaminated." He took a seat across from her with his own bowl of mush and fruit with a strip of bacon.

Brick glided over holding a plate of pancakes with a fresh syrupy drizzle and blueberries piled on top. A strip of bacon on the side. He placed the plate on the table in front of Blossom. Blossom beamed up at him. "How the heck did you know that this is my favorite breakfast in the world?!"

Brick grinned, taking the seat to the left Blossom. "Lucky guess." He leaned in closer so her was whispering. "Or…maybe Bubbles told me." He leaned away, shooting a wink at her. Blossom blushed, and avoided eye contact by digging into her pancakes.

Buttercup looked over at Butch and shrugged. "Where my food, dumb ass?"

Butch exhaled in exasperation. He seemed to do that a lot when he was around Buttercup. What was her deal? Why did she always start a fight with him? "Its probably over there." He got up and walked over the table where Boomer and Brick had made the food. He picked up one of the two plates and walked back to the table where the others were. He sat down next to Buttercup and she shot him a death glare. "What?" he asked innocently.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Where's my food?"

Butch jammed some bacon into his mouth. "I don't need to get you your food. Get you lazy ass up and get it yourself." He said, with partially chewed bacon bits in his mouth.

Buttercup stomped one foot on the ground, and rose from her seat. Using the back of her hand, she slapped Butch on the back of the head. "Ass hole," she muttered as she walked away. She grabbed the remaining plate that had a little bit of everything on it. She would have smiled at how thoughtful Brick and Boomer are, about them knowing that she always likes to have a bit of everything. But she couldn't even force herself to smile. Butch probably wouldn't know that. He was just a jerk who didn't care about her. Why didn't he care about her though? He seemed to care for her when she felt like extra baggage and she felt useless. Didn't he care that she had kissed him? That she was slowly opening up to him? That she did care about _him_? Why is life so unfair? She scooped up the plate and stomped over to a vacant table, then began to swirl around the oatmeal with her spoon. Suddenly she wasn't feeling all that hungry.

Bubbles and Blossom shared a look. Then they glanced at Buttercup. And in almost the exact timing, glared daggers at Butch. Butch shrugged, implying that he was clueless, once again. "Butch, why couldn't you have brought her food?" Bubbles demanded with folded arms.

"Yeah. And what you said wasn't even remotely nice." Blossom agreed.

"And now we'll probably have some crappy weather to Sledge Rock, thanks to you." Boomer added.

Butch rolled his eyes. "Im sure she will be fine."

"I wouldn't be too sure." Blossom rose from her seat in the wooden chair, glancing over at Bubbles. "Come on, Bubbles." Bubbles nodded with her nose up as she and Blossom grabbed their food and sauntered toward Buttercup who greeted them with a half smile.

Boomer leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Thanks a lot, Butch."

Butch assumed an expression of confusion and slight anger. "What!? What did I do?"

Brick stabbed his eggs. "You got the chicks all riled. Now they're all going to be mad at us. Except maybe Bubbles with Boomer. With her quick forgiveness, Boomer lucked out." Boomer grinned.

Butch's jaw clenched. "Why would Bubbles and Blossom be mad at you guys?"

Brick slapped his face. "And you call yourself the ladies man?" Brick shook his head. "When a girl gets pissed at someone, more so a guy, all of her friends rally with her and just ignore him and usually his friends."

Butch waved off the comment. It seemed ridiculous. "Don't worry about it guys. She'll spring back any minute. She's a tomboy anyway, and wont take much mind to it." He glanced over at the table on the far side of the room. Blossom and Bubbles doing their best to make Buttercup crack a smile to no avail. She sat there like someone had died. "I hope," he whispered.

* * *

Thunder clapped an hour later as they set off on the dirt trail toward Sledge Rock. Ms Bellum and the Mayor had sent them off with plenty of provisions that would last them at least 4 days. When Blossom and Brick had protested against it, that they had already been so helpful and that they would die if they took anything, Ms Bellum explained that food didn't count as far as the warning. Eventually, they agreed and took the offer.

According to Brick, they should be able to make it to Sledge Rock in about 3 hours. He always seemed confident in his photographic memory, whenever Blossom questioned if he knew where the heck he was going.

Lightning zapped through the sky as buckets of rain continued to wash over the 6 Splitzer teens. Boomer and Brick had made a point to Butch about _majorly _pissing off Buttercup since the day was supposed to be sunny and warm, but quickly turned into a thunderstorm. Because of Buttercup's attitude switching from annoyed to extremely pissed in a matter of minutes, the day promised to be a lousy one.

Blossom felt sticky in the warm rain. She had changed into the checkered dress that Bree had given her, and the wet material was sticking to her shriveling skin. Blossom hugged onto Butch's waist, deeply annoyed. If it wasn't for him ticking off Buttercup, she would be hanging out with Brick. "Thanks a lot, Butch. You just _had _to anger BC," she yelled at him so he could hear her through the downpour.

Butch shook his head vigorously so the water sprayed from his hair like a dog. "Clam it, Pinky. Brick and Boomer already shot me down. Chill out." Butch sighed, feeling guilty. It was his fault that she felt so awful. He could tell that she was extremely mad, based off of the heavy down pour. He is really pushing his luck with that black haired beauty.

Buttercup folded her arms across her stomach while she leaned her head on Brick's back to keep her balance. Why did Butch need to such a jerk to her? This is one of those rare times when she wished she could disappear. Which were _extremely _rare. Buttercup always faced her challenges head on. But this? This….this is different.

A sudden jolt brought Buttercup out of her thoughts. "We're here!" she heard Brick yell over the loud gale. Buttercup took a deep breath, trying to take control of her emotions. It's not fair to her other friends to climb a mountain in a thunderstorm just because her emotions reflect the weather. Sometimes the Gift of Weather can be a real hassle. This was one of those times. Buttercup huffed. Why couldn't it rain on Butch only?

The rain stopped from a heavy downpour to a lighter drizzle and the wind stopped blowing hard. Buttercup jumped down from the saddle, the hem of her green dress getting all muddy. Bubbles came up behind her and patted her back. "Great job, Buttercup! You did a great job harnessing your Weather and emotions." Buttercup grinned.

Brick gazed up toward mountain. Now the question was, how do they get up there? The map that he had seen told of how the oracle resided in a cave on the peak of Sledge Rock Mountain. Check. They're at the base. He was pretty sure he could faintly make out the cave opening at the top. Now how are they gonna scale that cliff? Boomer couldn't levitate them that high. "Alright guys. We better start climbing."

"Climbing?! You have got to be kidding me," Butch began protesting.

"Shut it, Butch." Brick growled back. The group started climbing the rocks up the mountain. After climbing vertically up the side using handholds in the rock for about 10 feet, they came to a faint rocky trail that seemed to wrap around the mountain like a swirl. Climbing was brutal, and they had to top several times for a snack or to rest. After almost 8 hours of extreme climbing, Boomer and Brick had to carry Blossom and Bubbles the rest of the way up piggy back style. And even that was at good hour. It continued to rain softly.

Boomer grunted as he staggered another step forward. Buttercup still wasn't talking to Butch, and pressed on through the pain in her legs. Of course the one with super strength doesn't have to carry his girlfriend because she is mad. Oh wait. _Soon_ to be girlfriend. Boomer felt Bubbles slipping off his back, so he jumped lightly, boosting her back up. He took another strained step forward.

Brick's breathing became more ragged as he continued up the steep slope. He could see the top of the peak, where the landing with the entrance to the cave was located. His muscles locked a bit, but he kept walking just a few more steps farther. This was a lousy and _long _8 hour climb and he was really wishing he had just pushed Boomer's limits to save time-and his energy.

Butch glanced back at Buttercup. She was leaning frontward, her hands covering her stomach. It looked like she might puke. Mud was on the dress hem and her black hair was wilder than this morning. Shuffling over a gravel hole, she tripped falling frontward. Butch lunged forward, catching her before she smashed her face on the hard rock. Buttercup yanked her arm out of his grasp with a sneer. As she stomped away, Butch snatched up her wrist and pulled her so she was facing him. She growled. "What the heck is your problem?"

The rain started pouring harder again. "You."

Butch inhaled sharply. "I realize this, and I am sorry. I didn't mean to piss you off this morning. Well, I did, but not like this."

Buttercup blinked a few times, the rain slowing down a bit. "What? What are you saying?" Was he saying that he cared about her? She felt embarrassed on the inside for being giddy with excitement.

Butch rolled his eyes. "I'm saying sorry, Butternubs. Geez." And there went her thoughts on the matter. "But you seriously look exhausted. Do you want a lift of not?" He indicated to his brothers carrying the other two piggy back.

Buttercup stopped and thought about it for a second before nodding. She hopped onto his back, twisting her legs around his waist to support herself. She actually felt relieved. She _was _tired of walking. And upslope. She really hated it.

When Buttercup and Butch made it to the top of the hill, the others were resting by the edge of the cliff and the rain had ceased all together and the sun was peeking out of the clouds. Buttercup realized that her emotions were balancing out and the actual day's weather pattern was starting to take its course.

Brick grinned when he saw the two approach them together. "What took you two lovebirds so long?" Buttercup sneered and took a seat between Bubbles and Blossom. A small boulder the size of a grown man's fist flew toward Brick's head, but Brick used his telepathic powers to stop the rock from hitting him. "Butch, that's no way to treat your older brother. Show some respect." Brick grined.

Butch rolled his eyes. "Are we going in or what?" He pointed to the dark cave entrance.

Bubbles linked an arm with Buttercup. "Are we even sure that this is the correct cave to see the oracle?" she asked a bit timidly.

Boomer nodded. Squinting down at a rock close to the cave was a rock with engravings. "This rock says 'Oracle Awaits. Guardians.'"

Blossom tossed up her hands. "That's just great. Just peachy. More guardians. What the heck is wrong with this world? Or continent?" She buried her face in her hands. Brick scotched closer, and pulled her into an awkward hug that was basically Blossom just leaning against him.

Buttercup stood up and stomped over to the cave opening. "Let's get this over with."

Butch snatched her wrist to stop her. "Don't be rash Buttercup." Boomer warned.

Buttercup pulled her arm back. "I'm fine. But you're right, Boomer. If you got so much back bone, why don't you take the lead?"

Boomer gulped. "Um, sure." He strode up to e cave.

"Oh, Boomer, don't listen to her." Bubbles insisted, standing up.

Buttercup huffed with crossed arms and a spiteful expression. "Figures."

Brick stood up and strode over to Boomer and Butch. Brick craned hi neck toward the girls. "Stay here unless we call." They three guys strode forward into the cave disappearing into the darkness. After a minute of silence, Buttercup got restless.

"Something is off. Come on." Buttercup muttered walking through the entrance.

"But Brick said to stay put." Blossom reminded her.

Buttercup snatched up Bubbles and Blossom's wrists. "Let's go!" Buttercup stomped into the cave and stopped, surprised to find the cave illuminated. Even more so surprised to see the guys, with three strange girls.

One girl had dark pink eyes, and long orange hair held in a ponytail using a messy black and red ribbon. Her dress was hot pink and black checkered pattern. Her feet were bare. Her eyes held a menacing undertone. Blossom glared daggers at her. Brick was talking with her and she was visibly flirting.

The second girl was a blonde with long pigtails on either side of her head. Her cerulean eyes were hard and cold. Her feet were bare and she had on a black knee length skirt with a cerulean blue long sleeved top. She was flirting with Boomer, and Bubbles stomped over to break them up as well.

The last girl looked like a punk, with her spike hair, dark green eyes and black gown with green trim. A spiky bracelet on her left wrist. Buttercup, scoffed. She stomped over to where that girl was flirting with Butch. Buttercup used her middle and forefinger to push her off balance. "What are you doing with my man, bitch?"

The girl scoffed and pushed Buttercup back. "Who says that he's _your _man?"

"I do, sista."

The girl shook her head. "I think that he belongs to me, Brute."

Buttercup laughed. "Brute? That's your name? Your parents must have hated you!"

Brute seethed, and shared a side glance with her two sisters. Apparently Brat and Berserk had run into the same problem with the other two girls. Brute saw Berserk nod, signaling it was time. Brute grinned evily, and to a step backwards. In 2 seconds flat, she had almost grown to almost 6 times her original size and became a shimmering metallic green. Her nose stretched out to become a snout, and a tail formed. Replacing her feet and hands were strong, thick legs with feet the size of a small kiddy pool with claws 4 inches long. She snarled down, while her sisters cackled. They had transformed as well, only into shades of metallic hot pink and cerulean blue. "Still not scared?" Berserk shot down, her voice booming in the cave.

Bubbles quavered a bit. Buttercup stood her ground. Blossom was somewhere in between. "No!" Buttercup called up to them. "You guys think we are scared of a couple of over sized lizards?"

"Lizards?" Brat snapped.

"And you guys look awfully wrinkly. Like you havn't been moisturized in years!" Bubbles added in disgust.

Blossom glanced at Brick. His eyes weren't normal. Instead of red, they were glazed over with a grayish color. Finally, it was clear to her. The dragons were hyptnotizing them! Blossom hid a grin. Now she was glad that her and Bubbles had spent the previous day pouring through old books at the Forgotten Lore. Apparently if you compliment a dragon enough times, they will let their guard down. Then you can ask for a favor. If they agree, then your home free. If not, you can ask them for a riddle or test, and set the stakes from there. Blossom took a deep breath, then smiled up at the pink dragon. "Don't listen to them, Berserk. I think that you look pretty. They color on you looks gorgeous as a human and as a dragon." Berserk cackled but seemed to be blushing.

"What are you doing?" Buttercup hissed, but Bubbles understood perfectly.

"She's right! I'm sorry for what I said. I am just so jealous of how beautiful you guys are."

Brat flashed her enormous eye lashes. "Do you really think so?"

"Of course!" Bubbles assured her.

Buttercup face palmed. No she understood. She was present when the book was being studied. She so did not want to do this, but if it would save her friends, then she would just have to suck up her pride and compliment the little biotch. Buttercup plastered a fake smile on her lips. "I am also sorry…Brute. Your complexion in just…venomously…toxic. Your looks kill."

Brute grinned, as she rolled her giant head. "I know it."

Buttercup hid a smirk. That giant lizard actually bought that! She didn't even notice the sarcasm. Heh, stupid is probably stupider than the blonde sister.

Berserk powered down back to her human form, which was much more presentable and less intimidating. Brat followed set example. Brute stayed in her other form with disdain on her lips. "So what do you want?" Berserk demanded, with folded arms.

"Yeah! What do you want?" Brat echoed. Berserk rolled her eyes at her sister's stupidity.

Blossom smiled nicely. "We were really hoping you would take the spell of our friends and let us by to see the oracle."

Brute stomped a giant foot. "What makes you think that they are under a spell?"

"I don't know," Blossom started humbly with a shrug. She pointed at Brick's eyes and said, "Just that their eyes are grey no and seem to be drooling over you."

"Especially when we know that they were drooling over us. Boomer and Bubbles are irrespirable." Buttercup mumbled.

Brat giggled darkly. "What if they just fell head over heels the moment they met us? That they think we are so much better?"

Bubbles placed a hand on her hip in a provoked stance like she would pounce at any second. "First of all, they have grey eyes."

Brat bit her lower lip, then tossed her hands up. "Okay you got us. We did hyptnotize them to love us."

"Brat!" Berserk and Brute scolded.

Berserk refaced Blossom. It was almost as if they looked into a mirror-minus a few casualties. "What do you propose? I can tell you did your homework, which sickens me. I should have eaten you, Miss Smartz the second I saw you."

Blossom continued to smile, ignoring the threat, even though she desperately wanted to bash in her face. "We just want you to give us a test so we can have our friends back and we can see the oracle." Blossom explained calmly.

Brute grinned. "We should make them fight a thousand zitcoes."

"No," Brat argued. "I can sense that the green one is Gifted with Combat. We should make them translate the Scrolls of Yore."

Berserk thwacked Brat on the shoulder. "Brat you moron, the blue one is Gifted with Language." She stopped and thought for a second. "We should make them figure out how to break the curse on the boys in under 15 minutes." She grinned to herself in triumph.

Brute grinned and powered down. Brat giggled evilly again. "And that's why you're the leader, Berserk. But what if we win?" She addressed the second part to Bubbles.

"We get to keep the boys." Berserk said.

"Deal," Buttercup responded.

"Your 15 minutes begin now," announced Brat.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup huddled together for a minute. "What do we do? How do we brake a spell?" Bubbles panicked.

"Relax, Bubs, I have an idea." Buttercup walked over to Butch and slapped him across the face. She turned around and shrugged to the others when it didn't work. "I thought that would work."

Bubbles put a hand on her forehead. "Really?"

Buttercup grinned sheepishly. "Nope. I just really felt like slapping him for being a jerk."

Blossom nodded. "I can understand that."

"6 more minutes ladies," Berserk warned. She sounded to giddy, to confident to Buttercup liking, when suddenly, it hit her.

"Oh my gosh! I know what to do!" She huddled to Blossom and Bubbles. "Just do what I do. _Exactly_." She so did _not _want to do this. Buttercup walked up to Butch and wrapped her arms around his neck, his black locks falling on her wrists. His eyes seemed distant with the cloud of grey shading them. She felt pink, with others watching, but this was how to save him. Leaning closer, she pulled him into a kiss. So this is what it was like kissing Butch. She closed her eyes and let it become natural. Slowly, color returned to his eyes as they turned back to their forestry green.

"NO!" she heard Brute bellow. But Butch was coming back from his hypnotized state and was kissing Buttercup back! That's when she le go and pushed away. She saw bubbles and Boomer hugging, and Blossom and Brick were holding hands grinning with pink cheeks. Buttercup crossed her arms, as Butch pulled her closer to him.

"That was amazing, Butterbabe." Buttercup punched his arm and kicked a rock. Butch chuckled softly. "Hardcore and independent. Excellent."

Blossom walked up to Berserk. "All right, we won, so we get an audience with the oracle."

Brat was sobbing in the farthest corner of the cave and Brute was punching a wall. Berserk stood tall with a look from hell, and eyes cold as ice. She pointed at an exit on the far side of the wall, that was not there before. "The oracle awaits you."

Blossom and Brick held their noses high as they sauntered out to the exit. On the other hand, Boomer was cradling Bubbles, hands entwined, rubbing noses. Buttercup slumped out after them, feeling a bit embarrassed. Hustling, Butch caught up with her. "Hey Buttercup." Buttercup gave a sideways glance. Butch slipped his hand into hers and Buttercup grinned. And that's when they came eye to eye with The Oracle of Sledge Rock.

* * *

**so what did you think? good, bad? please tell me your opinion! good news! i _do_ get internet! yay! so if you havn't already, read my other stories You Belong With Me, Hold My Hand, In The Woods and if you feel up to it, my PPGZ one, A New Chapter. and if you _still _are up to it, check out my sisters story. Look in my favorite authors or favorite stories, but read it and comment! it would mean alot to me :) **

**ciao~ P.F.G**


	12. The Oracle of Sledge Rock

**The Oracle of Sledge Rock**

Brick tightened his grip on Blossom's hand. Before him, sat the Oracle of Sledge Rock. The Oracle was a monkey standing at an average height, but appeared shorter because he was hunched over in his oversized wooden chair. His face was green, with black fur. His ears were pointy and he wore a black robe and a pointed hat. He had a crooked smile and his pinkish-white eye held a mysterious quality.

Brick tried not to show how nervous he was. And it didn't help that Blossom was digging her nails into his wrist, while she hid half way behind him. "Are you the Oracle?" Brick asked.

The Oracle grinned, folding his hands in his lap. "That I am, the Oracle of this mountain. I am also known as Mojo Jojo, who is also the Oracle of Sledge Rock. No one has visited me in years, which is to say a long time."

Butch huffed, still holding onto Buttercup's hand. She hadn't pulled away or made any move of disgust, so he was almost sure that she had forgiven him. "You are in an isolated location."

Mojo laughed lightly. "I've have resided here since Zion's reign, and only the worthy who come looking for me make it as far as you."

Buttercup put her free hand on her hip. "Yeah. I take it that your dragons back there kill most of the adventurers."

Blossom shot a look at Buttercup who shrugged. She turned back to Brick. "So how are we going to ask him about-"

Mojo held up a hand. "I understand, young one, that you and your friends are here on the account of the information you acquired, as to say got, from the Forgotten Lore. You want to know how to defeat Disoria."

Bubbles blinked with a smile twitching at the corner of her lips. Boomer stood to her left. "How did you know that, Mr Mojo?"

"Same way I know that he is the leader." Mojo pointed to Brick.

Blossom grinned. "You're an Oracle, so you are able to tell the future, and mildly into the past."

Mojo struggled to his monkey feet. "Smart girl." He shot a wink toward Brick. "You got a good one here. Don't lose her. Trust me."

Brick grinned and pulled Blossom closer. Blossom blushed. "We realize that you are busy but, we would really appreciate it if you could point us down a path that could lead to the downfall of Disoria." Brick explained calmly.

Mojo rubbed his temple. "I understand. Being an oracle, I can see thousands of different paths that could lead to different possibilities in the future."

Boomer held up a hand. "So even though you can read the future, the future isn't certain?"

"The future is never certain. The future, or is also said to be what is to happen is affected by the actions, events, or activities people decide to part take in at the time of the present. Everything in the future can be changed through the carelessness of one person." The Oracle clarified.

Boomer rubbed his eyes. "Wait, what?"

Blossom sighed. "Boomer, it means that whatever we do affects what happens in the future. Like if you chopped down a tree, then there won't ever be a tree there."

"Oh okay." Boomer nodded.

Mojo narrowed his eyes, taking in the intricate detail of each guest. Buttercup's feisty personality. The way Butch stands Buttercup's mood swings because he loves her so much. Bubbles and her sweetness. Boomer and his slight stupidity, with a bit of sarcasm that Bubbles finds cute. Brick and his strong leadership skills, which catches Blossom's attention. And Blossom, the smart and logical one. Defiantly up Brick's alley. Mojo studied Blossom for a moment. She seemed edgy. Like, she felt that something wasn't right.

Mojo coughed deeply into his fist, hawking up phlegm, and spitting it onto a rock nearby, resulting in disgusted grunts from Boomer and Bubbles. "It will take me time to prepare myself, which is to say get ready to read your future. Regrettably, it is a long preoperational process to ready myself for the telling of your futures. So relax, my servants will tend to what it is you need." Mojo twisted around so his back was to them. "Slim! Jr.! BM!" Three bluish green germ looking creatures walked through a doorway. One was tall and thin with a brown fedora. The second one was shorter and plumper, with a brown fedora also. The last one was several feet shorter with a black snap back.

"Sweet! Can they do our laundry? I HATE laundry." Buttercup announced.

"Buttercup! We shouldn't have them do our laundry!" Bubbles scolded.

"No, no." Mojo interrupted. "They are yours to control for now. Enjoy what they have to offer. Play or do what children do."

"Children?" Butch exclaimed, trying to cross his arms, but was stopped because he was holding Buttercup's hand. "We are actually dignified ad-" He was interrupted by a prod to the ribcage by Buttercup.

"Perfectly fine, Butch. But back in my day, you were not an adult until you reach 21." Mojo responded, staggering up a step. "Blossom, will please help me to my room? I want to speak with you alone."

Blossom gave an uncomfortable glance at Brick. Brick nodded lightly, then kissed the top of her head. Walking up to the old primate, Blossom linked an arm with Mojo's thick furry arm. Taking careful, slow steps Blossom led the old Oracle up the stone staircase.

Bubbles rushed over to Brick and grasped onto his wrist. "What are you thinking, Brick?" Bubbles asked frantically.

Brick pulled Bubbles' firmly gripped hand from his wrist which was beginning to turn purple. "Don't worry, Bubs. I'm sure the Oracle ain't a weirdo." Brick tried reassuring her.

Bubbles rocked back on her heels, as Boomer came up behind, resting his hands on her shoulders. "But Brick. He's a monkey, and we just met him…" Bubbles insisted, biting on her pinky finger's nail.

"Bubbles, she will be fine." Brick persisted, folding his arms. They watched as Blossom and Mojo climbed the stairs into the dark cave, and out of sight.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE TWIRP?" Buttercup's voice rang out throughout the cave. A faint echo repeating 'twirp' bounced off of the cave walls.

Brick, Boomer, and Bubbles whirled around to find Butch restraining Buttercup from punching the lights out of the shortest amoeba. Brick slapped his face. "Buttercup, can't you go 4 minutes in a new place without beating a resident to a pulp?"

L7 L7 L7 L7 L7 L7 L7

Blossom tried hard to take small breaths. The cave reeked and Mojo's fur smelt moldy and stale, like he hadn't bathed in centuries. She didn't want to be rude, but it was becoming incredibly difficult to keep back her tears. Mojo hacked up more phlegm and spat. "Forgive me," he apologized. "This cave is not the best accommodation in Dorton, but is certainly one of the best protected ones. I have resided here for nearly 800 years, and the cave has seemed to rot away from the inside out, with me in it!" He chuckled sadly.

Blossom nodded, listening respectfully. "No please, don't apologize! My friends and I are very grateful for everything that you are doing for us. Forgive Buttercup and Butch's attitudes. They can be a little…abrasive."

Mojo nodded, turning the knob to a thick wooden door. Blossom kept him balanced as he pressed the door open. "If it makes you feel any better, Butch and Buttercup are officially together and will not break up."

Blossom smiled. She had figured that when Buttercup had made the breakthrough on kissing the boys. She had really seemed to have enjoyed it. Although, it was good to know that they were together_ forever. _Blossom guided Mojo to a brown straw mat on one side of a low table. Candles were set up all around the room, with a bed in the corner of the room. Blossom took a seat on the second mat, opposite Mojo. "You don't have a seeing orb? Or all seeing eye stone thing?" Blossom wondered.

Mojo smiled, green skin creasing by his mouth and around his eyes. Up close, Blossom could see that his teeth were sharp like fangs and his eyes were very bloodshot. His pointy ears seemed to be drooping almost. "That's a typical assumption, hypothesis, or simply a guess that many people make. Wizards and sorceresses use. Oracles help predict the future. We do not know if it is definite."

Blossom's hair bounced softly as she bobbed her head in respond. "But if you can only predict the future, then how can you tell that Butch and Buttercup are going to stay together?"

"The same way you do, plus a bit. They obviously are compatible and love each other. Being an oracle, I can look mildly forward into their future. Some things are certain others are not. Events that have already taken place have secured that your friends will be together until the end of their days." Mojo explained calmly.

Blossom clasped her hands together over the table, and averted her eyes by focusing on her hands. "I was wondering. Could you look into the past?"

Mojo smacked his lips, making a loud clapping noise. "Depends how far and for what."

Blossom hesitated before continuing. She really wished Brick was here with her. She had grown used to having him there, making sure to keep her safe. What if she should keep some information to herself? Well, she already asked. "Well, I'm pretty sure that 16 years ago I was kidnapped. And I believe that my friends Bubbles and Buttercup were also kidnapped. I was just wondering if you could look into our pasts and tell us where we're from. Like, who our parents are."

Mojo sighed, rubbing his knuckles. "I'm afraid to say that it is against my nature to go that far into the past. But I can tell you that your relationship with the other two girls is very strong and important. I cannot place my finger on it, I am not sure, but it is probably going to play a key role in overthrowing the empress."

Blossom pulled her knees to her chest. "Is my role major?"

"As far as I can tell, each of you six are an essential role in the destruction of Disoria's era."

Blossom bit her lower lip. "Will I have to die, to save the continent?"

The Oracle grunted. "I'm not sure whether or not you or your friends will have to sacrifice yourselves. I certainly hope not. You are all bright young men and women. It will all play out according to destiny. If your fate be death in the act of heroism, then that is what your life has been leading up to."

Blossom choked back sobs. She thought that the Oracle had brought her here to reassure her that everything will be alright. That they had almost nothing to fear. But he had basically just told her, that she had to die to save the world. Blossom held a hand to her mouth to keep from making sniffles and snorts. She really wished Brick was here. Struggling to her feet, Blossom began tip toeing backwards toward the door. "Thank you, but I should-"

Mojo held up a hand. His facial expression was full of sorrow and understanding. "I understand that you find this news grievous, and that you must shed some tears. If you wish to look at the stars outside, Berserk, Brat, and Brute are under strict orders to let you six pass unharmed. But remember-"

Blossom turned away from the old green faced monkey oracle and dashed down the stairs. The last thing she heard from him was calm words, calling for his amoeba servants. Racing down the cold stone stairs, scrapes and thin cuts accumulated on her bare feet. When she reached the base, she heard Bubbles soft voice greet her, but she sprinted past the blue, green, and red blurs that she could see through her damp eyes. Blossom just kept running until she found herself at the edge of the cliff. Glancing up, she noticed that the rocky trail curved upward a bit more to where it landed at a landing. With no hesitation, Blossom darted up to the landing and positioned herself so she was sitting near the edge but unseen to anyone below her. There, Blossom let loose and bawled her eyes out. Cried out her worries.

_Where are you? Are you safe?_

Blossom looked up and blinked. The thought wasn't hers. It was Brick's. She must have let her mental barrier down by accident, but at this point, Blossom didn't care. She wanted his company. She gasped for air and choked back on it from crying so hard. _I am on the landing above the entrance to the cave._

_I'm coming. What happened in there?_

_I'll tell you in a minute. _

Blossom waited quietly on the edge of the cliff. Shortly after, a black silhouetted figure against the black night sky approached her. Walking over to her, Brick sat down on the ledge beside Blossom. Blossom scooted closer, resting her head on his shoulder. "Want to talk about it?" Brick asked quietly.

Blossom started crying all over again, bawling into his shirt. Her eyes felt damp and scratchy, but tears kept flowing. She felt Brick's strong arms wrap around her, pulling her closer to him. Blossom wheezed and snorted but began to calm down. "He said…that…one of us might have to..." she paused for a moment. "…die."

Brick stroked her cheek tenderly with his fingers. "Shhh," he murmured into her ear. "No one will have to die."

Blossom felt her chest clench in pain from sobbing so hard. "He said..that it might be…part of….my destiny…for me to…die in order to…kill Disoria." She started coughing wildly, but the sensation passed by quickly.

Brick smiled down at her. "You won't have to die. Don't let what that Oracle said get to you. If it was a part of your fate, I would die in your place," he promised.

Blossom shot up and looked at him with wide eyes. "No, you can't die. I won't let you die." She gulped slowly. "If dying meant protecting you, I would."

Brick took hold of her hands, and pulled her closer to him. Blossom bit her lip as she scooched closer again and nestled into the crook of his arm. "Remember when we first met, and I promised that you would never be treated the way Sedusa treated you ever again?"

Blossom nodded with a 'mmm hmm.'

"I meant it." Brick cupped her chin in his hand, and guided her soft pink lips to his.

Blossom felt happy on the inside as she kissed him back. She felt safer now. That whatever happened, everything would all right. Wait, was she falling in love with him? Who was she kidding? She did love him! She truly, deeply loved him. Closing her eyes, she let the moment progress, and it felt natural.

"Guys! Guys!" Buttercup ran up the hill, but stopped when she saw the two leaders kissing. Apparently they had either heard her or saw her, because they broke away from each other quickly, Blossom flushed and both were panting softly. Good job Buttercup! She had now interrupted a kiss between Bubbles and Boomer and between Blossom and Brick. Goody. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

Brick grinned, pulling Blossom to her feet but never loosening his grip on her hand. "Yes, Buttercup, but its alright. Whats up?"

Buttercup cast a side smile. "The Oracle is ready to fortune tell or whatever he does." Buttercup used her hands to look like she was casting a spell.

Blossom gasped quietly. "Wow, that was fast. I thought it would take him much longer to get ready."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Well, you two _were _out here for nearly two hours." The three teenagers started walking back down the slope toward the cave entrance.

"Two hours?" Blossom asked, not fully believing it. It felt much shorter. Maybe half an hour, or 45 minutes tops, but two hours?

Buttercup nudged Blossom's arm. "You know what they say. Time flies when you're kissing Brick."

Blossom pouted, but then a witty response came to mind. "I bet time flies even faster when you're kissing Butch."

Brick laughed softly at the look on Buttercup's face. She looked speechless, with her mouth agape. "What's the matter, BC? I thought you two were together now."

Buttercup crossed her arms in an annoyed fashion. "We are. But only I get to joke like that."

Blossom and Brick laughed again as they walked. Buttercup seemed a little embarrassed about her relationship with Butch so they dropped the subject. When they reached the cave, Brute was punching a boulder, slowly chipping away the frays of rock. Brat was singing awfully in a corner while reading some mid-evil teen magazine.

And Berserk was seething furious as she watched Blossom and Brick grinning and holding hands. What did he see in her? After all, Berserk didn't look all that different from Blossom. They both had pink eyes and orange hair. Sure, Blossom was a Splitzer, but she was a dragon. That's better than some Splitzer chick who can control Ice right? Berserk started twirling her hair, trying to get Brick's attention to no avail. The two just walked on by, making googly eyes, completely ignoring her. Berserk stomped a foot. If Mojo hadn't place them under a safety guard, she would transform into a dragon and gobble up that goody two shoes Blossom. But alas, they were under strict orders, punishable by death, so there was nothing she could do, but watch as the man of her dreams walked away from her with another a girl. Why was life unfair? Berserk couldn't take it anymore. Right as Buttercup, Brick, and Blossom passed through the arched doorway on the opposite side of the cave, she released a long, loud scream of rage.

L7 L7 L7 L7 L7 L7 L7 L7 L7

Bubbles paced back and forth, while Boomer sat with his face in his hands. He had tried to help calm her down, but after almost an hour and a half with no success, he just figured they would come back eventually. He wondered what had happened in there. They hadn't been in there for more then 20 minutes before Blossom ran out screaming and crying. Brick had gone after her, but they still hadn't come back for nearly 2 hours. Buttercup left about 15 minutes ago to see where they were. Did Blossom run away, abandon the cause? Boomer sighed. He wouldn't blame her by now. She hadn't cried like that since the first night they met almost 2 and a half months ago when she killed that guy. Whatever was said in there must have really gotten to her to make her act like that.

Bubbles bit her lip, and sat down beside Boomer. She took hold of his hand and kissed him quick on the lips before he could say anything. "Sorry," she smiled at him in an apologetic way. "I know you have been trying to help calm me down. But im just worried for Bloss."

Boomer squeezed her hand. "Yeah. I know. But you could always do what Butch and Buttercup were doing." He pointed over to Butch who was using Slim, the tallest Ameoba Boy, as a punching bag. His hand would pass through the jello like mass, and all he would do was smile and say 'oh yeah!' Buttercup had been practicing her Hand to Hand Combat Gift on BM and Jr, using one as a kick bag, and the other as a regular punching bag, and both had responded similarly to Slim. They seemed to enjoy being beaten up. According to Buttercup, she had said it felt nice using all her power on an opponent for sparring and not worry about accidently killing the dude. Butch had agreed with that.

Bubbles slapped his hand softly. "No. But something tells me that Butch and Buttercup might want to take one as a personal punching bag."

"And something tells me that they wouldn't mind it," Butch said, from across the room. He sent another punch through Slim.

"Yeah, man! You are so strong, I felt my stomach churn on that one." Slim complimented happily. Jr and BM floated a ways away, with grumpy arms crossed since Buttercup wasn't there.

Butch grinned in self-confidence. Bubbles rolled her eyes. "Butch, you have super human strength. Don't get cocky about it."

Butch shrugged. "Its not my fault that these guys are so dumb that they like being beaten up."

Boomer nodded. "Its true. I have never met a bigger bunch of idiots besides them."

"That must be not including yourself." Brick teased, walking into the room. He was holding Blossom's hand and Buttercup and Blossom were chatting.

Bubbles put a hand on her hip. "Brick, be nice to Boomer." She scolded. Her eyes widened then she giggled when she saw Brick and Blossom together. She ran up them gleefully. "Oh my gosh! I knew you would get together eventually! Now we are all together!"

Blossom blushed while Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Yep. That we are." Buttercup grumbled. Butch jogged over and gave her a peck on the cheek and she perked back up.

Brick clapped his hands together. (Bubbles was holding onto Blossom's now) "When is the Oracle ready for us?"

"Right this way, young masters." BM said, leading them down the same hallway Blossom had been down.

Blossom shivered. She really didn't want to go back, but according to a book at Forgotten Lore that her and Bubbles had read, oracles can only predict the future of those present. If she was wanted to know how to contribute, she had to be there. Plus she was curious about if she would die.

Brick rolled his eyes. _You're not going to die. I wont let you. _

Blossom smiled. _Thanks. Thanks for being there for me._

_No problem, Pinky._

_Nicknames now? Fine. You'll be Red._

_I can deal with that Ice Princess._

_Nice._ Blossom sighed. The light conversation really did help her relax. Maybe when the war was over, they could be together. And Bubbles and Boomer, and Buttercup and Butch would live nearby. No worries, no evil sorceresses. Raising a family. Blossom groaned mentally. If she died, she wouldn't get to enjoy those luxuries and happiness. Damn it. Now she is all wound up again.

The Ameoba Boys led them farther up the stone stairs, past the door where Blossom had conversed with the Oracle. She was feeling anxious. At least this time Brick was with her, plus the other four which was much more comforting.

Finally, Slim, Jr, and BM stopped at an arch in the wall. It was a doorway without a door that led to a wide room with nothing in it except for a large slab of clay. Looking closely, Bubbles was able to make out a face in the otherwise smooth beige clay. She gasped softly, and Boomer place a hand one shoulder.

"What the hell is going on?" Butch muttered out loud.

"Shh!" BM shushed, catching everyone a bit off guard. "The Great Oracle Mojo of Sledge Rock is going into a trance."

Buttercup slapped her face. "Did you have to say his entire title? Its like a mile long." She complained.

BM looked annoyed. "No I did not need to, but it adds a dramatic effect."

"Dramatic my ass. That was just awful." Boomer murmured, earning a light punch on the shoulder from Bubbles.

"Why does he smell so bad?" Bubbles asked, plugging her nose.

"Yeah, and why is he in clay?" Brick wondered.

"Why is his face green?" Buttercup blurted out. Everyone turned to face her, except Mojo, who was going into a trance. "What?"

BM was starting to get impatient. "Before going into these trances, he soaks in a variety of perfumes and then locks himself in a slab of clay to prophecy." He explained.

"Why?" Blossom asked. She might be smart, but not that smart.

BM finally burst. "I DON'T KNOW IM NOT AN ORACLE!"

Brick, Boomer, and Butch made a fist and each took a single step forward, making him a bit nervous. "Care to say that again in that manner, pal?" Brick growled.

BM swallowed and shook his head. "No! No! I'm sorry for yelling."

"Young masters," Jr interrupted, "the Oracle is about to speak."

The six of them dropped what they were doing and turned their full attention on the Oracle. Suddenly, Mojo's old monkey eyes fluttered open. "I see that the path to success against Disoria is a path that will almost certainly fail." He didn't blink, didn't breath. Bubbles couldn't help but stare. It was just freaky. "Looking at the several outcomes, I could only see one possible path to victory." Everyone in the room held their breath. "In order to lead to the distruction of the sorceress and end her tyranny, the six of you must find the Sword of Light and one of you must bond with it. Trials will await thee there."

"Trials? Let me guess, more guardians? Just our luck," Boomer grumbled.

Mojo didn't hear the comment and continued to speak. "In order to be triumphant, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles will have to unlock the secret of their past. Each should have a talisman, but one is missing hers. Without it, your own doom is certain."Blossom felt her heart compress. Buttercup felt an urge to punch someone. Bubbles could feel tears pooling and felt like crying. "After the girls discover their past, they must form an army that will lead to battle against Disoria's cavalries. This will act as a distraction to the fact that you must infiltrate her prison which she is bound too. You six are Dorton's last hope. If you fail, the continent dies with you." And then he was done. His eyes sealed shut, and BM and Slim got to work removing Mojo from the clay table.

Jr hurried the remaining six out of the doorway, and ushered them down the stairs. By now, Bubbles was crying as Boomer carried her. Buttercup was oddly quiet, which is a first, while Butch held her hand. Blossom seemed traumatized by the prophecy. Brick was carrying her down the stairs piggy back style, and he could feel her heart rate intensify.

_No wonder you were scared to go back. That guy is nuts._ Brick conveyed to her. He could tell that her barrier was still down. She hadn't even bothered to put up after earlier.

Blossom sniffed. _What did he mean discover our past?_

Brick shrugged. _Probably has to do with where you came from. How you came into Sedusa's care._

_I'm interested about that. But Bubbles and Buttercup need to rediscover their pasts too. What do you think that could mean?_

_I don't know. You all seem to have pretty indistinct backgrounds. _

_What about the whole talisman things? What is that even?_

_It's like a special object. Like a magical charm of some sort._

_He said that two out of us three have one. But what could that be even?_

_I'm not sure. I'm not even sure on the whole subject. I mean, how lucky is it that we found you? You play a significant role in this rebellion, and you are the girl for me._

Blossom smiled into his backwards cap and orange hair. _Thanks. You're the perfect guy for me too. But we have to form an army? Brick, if one of the six of us die, all of Dorton is condemned to death._

_Well then there's one more thing to do._

_And whats that?_

_Don't die._

* * *

**Well i hope you like the chappie! now before you riot on me about not updating, the day after i said i had internet, it stopped working. But i typed it out on WORD so its alright! Plus, i got more good news: i typed out the chapter after this one, which is uploaded as well as starting the one after that. (I hope your following) BTW; sorry if the kissing scenes are not to your liking but, i never kissed a boy so i dont know what its like, let alone have a boyfriend, so yeah (stupid boys, im the full package, lol) anyways i also typed out a crazy dream i had in Boomer's point of view called Foxes, so read it if you like crazy things! Honestly, i have no idea how crazy stuff such as that gets into my mind i just don't so. yeah. The next chapter is up. Peace!**

**~P.F.G :D**

**p.s.~ Mojo called Bossman BM because Mojo is the boss, and he aint gonna call his servant 'Boss'man, if you catch my drift XD**


	13. Heart of Gold

**Heart of Gold**

Blossom curled up into a ball. It was their fourth night at Sledge Rock and they still hadn't decided where to start. According to Mojo, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup had to discover their past using talismans and one of them was missing theirs. But they also had to find the Sword of Light and put together an army.

Bubbles came up beside Blossom. She smiled, trying to ease the mood. All three of them had been a little out of it since the Oracle's prophecy. "Hey, Bloss. You alright?"

Blossom smiled weakly. "Yeah I guess. I've just been trying to understand this whole situation."

Bubbles nodded. "yeah. I have to. Buttercup has too, although she doesn't let on." The two turned to where Buttercup and Butch were arguing over something.

Blossom sighed. "This whole trip has been just crazy." Blossom and Bubbles sat silently for a moment. "Hey, ive been meaning to ask. How did you get a dragon's scale?"

"Oh that. I found it in that vault back at Monshea when we broke into the king's room."

Blossom reclined back against the rock she was leaning against. Eyes jerking open, she sat up quickly. "Hey! Didn't you say that you felt a strange connection when you saw the king?"

"Um yeah," Bubbles confirmed.

Blossom felt giddy with excitement. She finally felt like she made a breakthrough. "What if the king is a key to discovering our past?"

A grin spread across Bubbles' face. "Blossom, you have got to be the smartest person I know! We have to tell Buttercup." The two girls hopped up and darted to where Buttercup and Butch were now sparring. Bubbles jerked at Buttercup's arm. "Buttercup!"

"Wha- what?" Buttercup asked, annoyed.

"Remember when Bubbles had that connection with the Professor of Monshea?" Blossom asked her.

Buttercup nodded. "Yeah. That's all she talked about for like 5 hours that night."

"The Oracle said that we have to rediscover our pasts. He told Blossom that the bond between us is strong and important. What if the king is the key to rediscovering our past?" Bubbles explained quickly, using her hands to describe her words.

A smile crept onto Buttercup's face then vanished. "Although that's true, but what about the whole talisman part? Don't we need those?"

Blossom folded her arms. "They probably tie in there somewhere. At least it's a start."

Brick and Boomer entered the room. "Ooh girl talk. What's the hap?" Boomer asked, striding over to Bubbles.

"Whats the hap? Corny, Boomer." Brick muttered, coming alongside Blossom and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "We were just talking about the whole 'rediscover our past' deal. Just tossing ideas. That's it."

"Well alright."

Butch crossed his arms. "I feel like we were left in the dark. And Mojo hasn't been seen since the future telling. What is up with that?"

Brick sighed. "I know right. There weren't specifics. Now we're just left to piece this together ourselves."

Buttercup stomped a foot. "I always did hate puzzles."

Boomer yawned, and Bubbles giggled. "Are you tired Boomie?"

Boomer wrapped an arm around Bubbles' shoulder. "Yeah. It is like 11:00pm. I could use some rest." Bubbles and Boomer started toward where they had their sleeping bags set up.

Buttercup stretched her arms, reaching them up over her head. "Yeah. I think a good night's sleep would do my muscle good. This one does put up a good fight." She used her thumb to indicate Butch. Butch smiled proudly, before him and Buttercup wandered over to their sleeping bags.

Blossom felt her eyes droop. She hadn't realized how tired she was until now. Brick scooped her up, bridal style. Blossom leaned her head against his chest with her eyes shut as he carried her back to their own sleeping bags. Brick grinned. "Tired much, Bloss?"

Blossom didn't open her eyes. "Yeah, im pretty tired Brick. You know, keeping up with my abilities is pretty tiring. And healing Butch and Buttercup every time they land a perfect punch on each other is tiresome too," she replied in a muddled tone.

Brick grinned as he lay her down on the soft animal fur blankets covering her sleeping bag. She didn't toss or turn as he took his spot on his sleeping bag directly to the right of Blossom. He couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have her. She just completed him. He really wished that she would stop thinking that she was going to die. She had been worrying senselessly over the thought for the past four days and it was stressing him out. Letting loose a sigh, he leaned over and planted a kiss on Blossom's cheek. She was out cold, but a smile twitched at the corner of her lips. Brick rolled over on his side, as he fell into a deep and happy sleep.

L7 L7 L7 L7 L7 L7 L7 L7 L7

"_Blossom! Blossom!"_ and eerie voice called.

Jerking awake, Blossom glanced around. Bubbles was sleeping soundly, and Boomer was drooling over his pillow. Buttercup was obviously sleep-fighting again and Butch seemed to be hugging his pillow, maybe in a nightmare. She glanced to her right. Brick was snoring softly. Preparing to lay back down, she heard her name being called again.

"_Blossom!" _

Blossom shimmied out of her restraining covers, and slipped into her pink cotton jacket. Tip toeing away from her sleeping spot quietly, she pulled on her silk flat shoes and continued toward the mouth of the cave. Who would be calling her at this time? Should she get someone to come with her? Probably safer.

"Blossom! I've missed you!"

A chill went down Blossom's back. Who would miss her like this? Sedusa wouldn't have missed her, would she?

"My darling baby girl, where have you been?"

Blossom felt compelled to race to whoever was calling her. It couldn't be her mother could it? Her real mother? Blossom ran through the cave and past the dragons. Stopping at the edge of the cave, she listened for the voice again.

"Honey?" the voice rang out.

The voice was soft and came from down the mountain. She jogged down the trail that had led her to the Oracle's cave less than a week ago. The rocky ground was slick, from water so it must have rained a bit ago. Tripping over rocks and stones with her sleep numb legs, Blossom spotted a dark figure standing with perfect posture a ways down the path at the edge of the cliff.

Blossom held her breath as the figure turned toward her. The person's face was covered in shadow and Blossom couldn't distinguish who it was. "Blossom, follow me. It's important," a soft voice called to her. Then the figure took off down the slope, faster than what a regular person could go.

"Wait!" Blossom shouted, chasing after her down the steep slope. "Wait! Who are you?"

A white mist rolled in when she reached the base of the mountain. She had run for a good straight 20 minutes and the trip down was easier and faster than the trip up. Sweat beaded on her forehead and her legs felt like they would fall off. Why couldn't she have a Gift of Endurance? She paced herself as she entered the forest. The fog was much thicker now, and she could barely see her hand in front of her face. Dark green and gloomy tops of the trees were visible. "Hello?" Blossom called out. Her voice returned in an echo.

"Blossom." It was the same voice, only darker, and much more cold. Blossom shivered. She shouldn't have come. "How unwise of you to come here without someone to keep you safe."

Blossom turned in a circle, trying to pinpoint the location of the speaker. "Who a-a-are you?" she asked, barely a whisper. She felt lost in a sea of white, with all her defenses lowered. Now would be an excellent time to have Hand to Hand Combat. At least Buttercup didn't have to live in fear. Charging up an ice ball the size of a bowling ball, she rotated to her right.

A dark figure appeared, masked in black. She seemed to have just walked out of the mist like a ghost. She had black eyes, with a glint in them and black hair pulled back in a black headband that blended with her hair. She wore black boots, black pants, black shirt, and a black cape. She looked the way death might if it took a shape. An evil grin crossed her fanged lips. "Your worst nightmare." With a sudden jolt of the wrist, Blossom's ice block dissipated into the air.

Blossom felt her heart race quicken. How was she going to make it out of here? Taking a deep breath, she tried to imagine what Brick would do, or Buttercup, or even Butch. Sadly, Bubbles and Boomer would probably faint if they were in her position. "What's your name?"

The figure smirked. "Raven."

Blossom tried hiding her nervousness and forced a chuckle. "Raven? Are you serious? You're like a little birdie, and _I'm _supposed to be afraid?" Okay, now she was regretting saying that.

Raven smiled indifferently and she spoke. "I get that a lot as far as first impressions." Her hand started down towards her hip. She took a few steps toward Blossom, which made her heart skip a beat. Then Raven produced a pair of swords from her belt, and pounced at Blossom, positioning herself so that one sword was behind Blossom's head, and the other was barely touching her throat. "You see, Blossom, this is why those people never live to tell the tale."

Blossom gulped. Alright this was it. She was dead. Now she couldn't raise a family with Brick. Dorton was doomed and everyone in it. Life sucks. "Alright. You got me. Kill me."

Raven dropped her swords to her sides keeping a firm grip on the hilts, and used her booted foot to kick Blossom away from her. Blossom fell on her hands and knees and started coughing and rubbing her throat. Raven swung her swords in a circle impressively. She had obviously practiced. Turning around so that she was sprawled on the ground with her legs spread, and hands propping her up, Blossom looked up into Raven's black eyes. "You're not going to kill me?"

Raven smirked. "Not yet." Closing her eyes in an arrogant conduct, she swung her swords and began walking around Blossom. "I'll admit, I would love nothing more than to slaughter you right now, but you being alive will not affect her highness's plans. At least not directly."

Blossom sighed. At least this Raven character didn't know about the prophecy!

Raven grunted. "You see, her highness would prefer toying with her enemies. Help them out a bit, then crush them as hope sparks."

Blossom frowned. Disoria is one crazy lady.

"This is the lifeline that she is making me make. I eagerly hope you do not need it, although Sedusa had mentioned it might be necessary. Maybe she will be able to convince you otherwise."

Blossom gasped lightly. "Sedusa?" she whispered to herself.

Tossing her head back, black hair flowing, Raven bellowed a cackle. And in a twist of dark smoke she was gone. Blossom twirled as the mist got heavier again. Mid turn she saw a humanoid shadow. "There she is! My little Rose," said a familiar voice.

Blossom growled. "Show yourself, Sedusa. I know that's you."

Walking out from beneath an arch of tree branches, Sedusa appeared wearing her hair in a side braid and a red evening gown with green snake designs that crawled up the hem. She wore a big smile on her blood red lips. "Oh darling, I was afraid I would never see you again!" She approached Blossom with outspread arms.

Blossom pulled away from the forced embrace. "Don't you dare hug me after everything you have done to me! You lied to me, hurt me! Used me! How could you?" Blossom formed two ice shards, and readied them as if they were daggers.

Sedusa frowned. "Honey, do you honestly think that it was me who wanted to do those awful things?"

"Um, yes!"

Sedusa put a hand to her forehead. "Oh." She glanced back up, trying her best to appear concerned. "Oh Blossom. I protected you! Disoria wanted you dead when you were born. But I saved you, by raising you as my own. I knew she wanted the death of the six of you, so she could go free from her prison. But I saved you, and helped you become the woman you are now!"

"Then why don't I fully believe you?" Blossom scoffed back, readying her ice shards to stab for the slightest act of aggravation.

Sedusa sighed. "Darling-"

"Don't call me that! I am not your darling!" Blossom felt ready to cry. She felt ready to attack. She felt ready to run away. She was going through to many emotions at once.

"Blossom, you really must calm down." Sedusa could sense Blossom was about to burst into tears. She strode up to her and draped her cloak over her shoulder. Being so disoriented, Blossom barely noticed, and began to hyperventilate as she dropped to her hands and knees. "But, dear, Disoria is a forgiving woman. I'm sure if you and your friends begged for forgiveness and swore loyalty unto her, she would spare your lives opposed to the certain death you await now."

Rising to her feet, Blossom felt a sudden urge of resistance. "Why? So I could be a slave to an evil being for the rest of my life? So my friends are? So the rest of the continent suffers? No." Sedusa crossed her arms, disapproving her answer. Blossom hesitated briefly at her next question. "Who did you kidnap me from? Where are my real parents?"

Sedusa cackled. "Blossom, you must be mistaken for you are my daughter!"

"Enough lies," Blossom hissed. "I know that you are not my mother. No mother locks away their child into an isolated forest and keeps them prisoner! No mother, uses her child as a slave. No mother works her child until that poor young one has bleeding fingers, broken bones, and a high fever!" Blossom hadn't realized, but every time she spoke, she took a violent step forward and she was screaming her comments now.

Sedusa grinned, folding her hands and entwining her fingers. "Good, good. Let your anger take hold of you. It is a keen source of power. Think of all the things we could accomplish, if you joined Disoria and I! We would be unbeatable. You could be even stronger one day, if you train with her highness."

Blossom took a deep breath, trying not to let her rage consume her. This is what her enemies wanted. They wanted her to use her anger and sorrow and past miseries to crave revenge. To become something she wasn't, and never wanted to be. To become something she had been running away from her entire life. "No, I will never join you! My friends have faith in me! I can overcome your evil and temptations!" she said loudly and proudly. "You are not my mother!" she screamed, forming two more ice spears. "Leave me now before this must take a turn for the worst."

Sedusa seethed. Blossom was supposed to be weak in the heart! How could this be? "You're absolutely right! I am not your mother!" she snarled at Blossom wickedly. "I never was, and I did love you for a time, but not because I loved you for you. It went much deeper than that! You were supposed to have been mine all along! Somewhere deep inside of me, I wished that everything had worked out, so I didn't have to serve Disoria. That I could have lived happily ever after with the one I loved with you as my darling baby girl! But no. Your daddy had to ruin it all!"

"What did you do to my father?"

"Certainly not what I should have done. I was still too weak at the heart to kill him off. Instead I did something else. Perhaps it was too good for him."

"Where are my father and mother?! Who am I?!" Blossom screamed, becoming frightened. This was just crazy! Was she dreaming? If she was dreaming, she really wanted to wake up now!

Sedusa let out an ear splitting scream, as she snatched at a dagger tied to her waist. Yanking it free from its sheath, she threw it as hard as she could. Blossom jumped back, avoiding the projectile by inches. Blossom sprang from her spot, producing her icy knives and lunged for Sedusa. Sidestepping the attack, Sedusa used a smaller dagger hidden in her boot to slice Blossom's perfect face. Blossom tumbled toward the dusty ground head first, misty fog swirling around her. Her hand wandered toward the cut on her face that was a few centimeters deep and burning horribly, with blood mixed with a green venom dripping down her face. Blossom screamed in pain as the poison spread throughout her face. She could hear Sedusa laughing proudly behind her.

"My dagger was soaked in the venom of a shmake." Sedusa boasted, proudly. "You can be dead within hours, with horrible suffering ahead of you. All it takes is one scratch…to kill even the most purest of heart." Sedusa tossed the dagger into the air and it rotated. As gravity pulled it back down, she caught it by the hilt effortlessly. "It will be a real shame that your friend Brick will be lonely. He loves you. So do the others. It will be so much easier to butcher them once they are cast into a sea of depression over your death."

Blossom pushed herself up from the ground, forming several ice-like darts. "Never threaten my friends again!" She screamed as she threw the tiny weapons at her once called mother.

Sedusa did a backwards handspring, missing one while the other sailed passed her shoulder, slicing it open. Tucking in her legs, she did a no handed cartwheel, just scarcely dodging Blossom's new icy weapons that took flight.

Blossom felt perspiration dripping from her forehead. She could tell the poison in the cut from the dagger was spreading faster and she was feeling light headed. She swayed to the side, steadying herself using a tree. When she looked up, Sedusa was charging for her. Shrieking, Blossom dove forward, hugging onto Sedusa's legs, making her stumble forward. Trying to formulate a plan, Blossom got to her feet, only to be knocked down again by a lock of Sedusa's genetically enhanced hair. She felt her bones becoming weaker by the second, like it was the end. Feeling helpless, she lay on her back defenselessly. Sedusa approached her with a wicked grin on her face, a grin Blossom had hoped she would never see again.

Kneeling beside her, Sedusa dropped a gold heart on a golden chain onto her chest. Taking Blossom's hand in hers, Sedusa whispered, "You chose the wrong side of this war. I will see you dead yet." Rising from the ground, Sedusa sauntered away. Blossom tried to stand up, but her feet and legs weren't cooperating. The pain was so intense, that she didn't have the strength to heal herself. It was even a struggle to keep her eyes open. Clutching onto the necklace, her eyes slowly closed, as she drifted into a painful and nightmarish sleep.

* * *

**hope you liked the chapter. Sorry that it's not so long, but i typed this at like 1:00 in the morning! Its the best i could manage. So..the next chapter is in progress and more familar characters will show up! Heeheehee **

**I 3 you guys! comment!**

**~PFG**


	14. More Mystical Allies

**More Mystical Allies**

"You are totally lucky! You almost landed in the water!" A girl with brown hair and blue eyes giggled, watching her friend hopping the creek. An empty basket hung from the brunette's arm, the hem of her red gown wet.

A girl with brown hair in a high ponytail with a purple dress that matched her violet eyes stood with her hands on her hips in the middle of the creek, standing on a rock slick with moss. She replied, "Relax, Robin! I have hopped this creek over a million times over the past 19 years. I know what I am doing."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Bunny, your stubborn personality is going to-" A loud splash interrupted her comment. Bunny stood shin deep in the creek, violet dress an even darker purple in the damp spots. Bunny had a perplexed look on her face, while Robin laughed her butt off. "Bun-Bun! I told you!"

Bunny huffed, sloshing through the water and climbed up onto the bank. Wringing water out of her dress, she splashed Robin. Robin jumped back, her face mixed with surprise and annoyance. Now Bunny laughed. "Come on, Robin! You are way too serious! Live a little!"

Robin snuffed up her nose in a playful way, positioning the basket handle in the crook of her elbow. "And you're too sarcastic for your own good. How you're Queen Larissa's daughter, I will never know."

Bunny scrunched up her face. "You know I don't like that whole _royal _lifestyle. Never have, never will." She grinned, falling back into a small pile of leaves. "Besides, who wouldn't want to live in nature?"

Robin revealed a smile. "Yeah. I agree. That's why we moved out here, anyways."

Bunny sat up, listening to the silent forest. The sun was barely above the trees, and the morning air was still a little chilly. Bunny stood still, balancing on the rock. A smile widened across her face as she faced the sun. Robin spread out her arms and faced the sun as well. Bunny's eyes darted to the left, the side of the creek that Robin was on. Robin tensed a bit, feeling a disturbance in the air. "Can you sense that?" Bunny hissed. Robin nodded slightly. Darting up, quick as a bunny, Bunny took off down the faint trail with Robin right behind her.

Without breaking a sweat, Bunny and Robin reached a small clearing at the base of Sledge Rock, the main mountain in the Sledge Rock Mountain Chain. Scanning the vicinity, Bunny noticed a bump among the otherwise even land. She glanced back at Robin, who was nodding, showing that she noticed it as well. Approaching slowly, Bunny tried to get a good look at what was laying on the ground. Moving a strand of hair, Bunny gasped.

Robin jumped slightly, obviously startled. "What is it?" she whisper screamed.

"It's a girl! I mean, she's a girl!" Bunny responded, no longer keeping quiet. "Oh my gosh…"

"What is it?" Robin wondered, wandering closer. She has dropped the basket when she had jumped earlier.

Bunny bit her lip, looking back at her friend who was coming up from behind. Robin looked over Bunny's shoulder, at the girl on the ground. She had orange hair, pulled back in a messy ponytail with knots throughout it. Her dress was pink with white flowers, a hot pink jacket over the top, and pink silk flat shoes. But what caught Robin and Bunny off was her pale skin, white like an albino, and a deep cut across her cheek with infection visible. "She looks like she was injected with shmake poison." Robin commented.

Bunny nodded, feeling for a pulse. "She is still breathing but the poison has almost taken her. We need to get her back home, pronto if we want to save her."

Robin nodded eagerly, but a frown was present on her lips. "How are we gonna get her there? The house is like a mile away!"

Bunny huffed. "Hey, I am pretty strong. Don't underestimate my abilities."

"It was your 'abilities' that landed you in the river 12 minutes ago," Robin muttered under her breath.

Bunny scoffed, scooping Blossom up, and positioning her so she was on her back piggy back style. Bunny's features looked strained, but was faring well enough. Robin sighed, as she claimed her over turned wicker basket. It was going to be a long walk back. And it didn't look like they were going to pick apples and plums this morning.

L7 L7 L7 L7 L7 L7 L7 L7

A shrill scream shattered Butch's dream. With a yawn, he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. It didn't take long for his eyes to adjust to the dark cave, since he is borderline see in the dark. He glanced around, trying to find Buttercup, but didn't spot her outline anywhere.

Bubbles was frantically searching and yelling Blossom's name, while Boomer seemed to be packing up their gear. Brick, Buttercup and Blossom were not present. Butch grumbled, turning over to go back to sleep. Bubbles voice got louder as she yelled, making Butch use his pillow to cover his head to block the noise.

Butch tried sinking into the sleeping bag underneath him. If he was correct, which he probably was, their days of rest half come to an end. Brick and Buttercup probably went scouting to make sure the coast is clear. Blossom probably went to collect berries and hunt or something. And Bubbles and Boomer had to pack. Only, why would they let him sleep in? Usually he went scouting with Brick and Buttercup.

Butch heard footsteps approaching him, but he didn't pay any mind to it. A moment later, his blanket was ripped off of him and his pillow was used to slap him on the head. Butch shot up in a threatening way, only to be greeted by a pissed Buttercup.

"What the heck Buttercup?! Don't wake me up like that." Butch fired.

Buttercup seethed. "Now is not the time, Butch. Blossom is missing."

Butch shook his head lightly, as if to say he didn't believe it. "What do you mean she is missing?"

Buttercup stooped to grab her sleeping bag and pillow that was already rolled up neatly and ready to be loaded onto a horse. If they had any still. They could have ran off. She tried to keep her composure and not scream. She was scared for Blossom's safety, and she didn't feel like she could control her actions. "We found her footprints leading away from the cave and onto the ledge. Brick and I walked down the mountain a bit, trying to see if we could see her. But then we saw a second person's tracks and..."

Butch stood up, and pulled Buttercup into a caring embrace. Butch could feel her heart race quicken quicken. Buttercup glanced up with a pathetic look, giving Butch the perfect opportunity to press his lips against hers. Closing her eyes, Buttercup kissed him back, allowing her troubles to momentarily melt away. After a minute, they broke away, panting softly.

Butch smiled down at her kindly. "Now, babe, where is Brick?"

Buttercup scolded softly. "He continued down the mountain looking for clues to what happened. He told me that he needed some time alone, and that I should go back, wake you up, and tell Bubs and Boom to grab our stuff and meet him at the base of the mountain. He is really stressed. He punched the mountain hard enough to make his fist bleed."

Butch nodded. He knelt beside his bed, and began rolling it up into a burrito, with the pillow tucked safely inside. Looping the strap over his head and onto his shoulder, Butch snatched up Buttercup's hand and they exited the cave together.

L7 L7 L7 L7 L7 L7

Outside, Bubbles was crying hysterically. Cupping her hands like a megaphone, she repeatedly shouted, "BLOSSOM!"

Boomer came up beside her, grabbing onto her wrist to pull her away from the edge of the cliff. Bubbles tugged away violently. "Bubbles, come away from the edge! And your screaming might trigger a rock slide."

Bubbles continued to pull away. "No! We have to fin her!" Tears streamed harder down her face and her words became louder and more desperate every time Bubbles spoke.

Boomer pulled her away from the edge, placing his hands on both of her shoulders. "Bubbles!" he exclaimed forcefully. Bubbles fell into his arms, and sniffled. Boomer wrapped his left arm around her waist, and used his right hand to stroke her hair in a gentle and soothing way. "Bubbles, we will find her. She will be fine. Okay? You just gotta have faith."

Boomer heard footsteps from behind and turned his head toward where Buttercup and Butch emerged from the cage. He looked at how pale Buttercup was and then at the two greens holding hands. Boomer nodded. "Meltdown?"

Butch grinned. "Big time."

Buttercup slapped Butch across the chest with the back of her hand. "Can it, String Bean."

Butch grinned bigger. "I didn't realize we were still doing nicknames, but I can roll with it Butterstuff."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, tore her hand away from Butch's stomped off down the Rocky trail. Bubbles inhaled slowly, and gave Boomer a quick peck on the cheek before darting after Buttercup. Boomer slung his bag and Bubbles bag over his shoulder.

"What do you think happened to Blossom?" Butch asked. The two Splitzer brothers started down the mountain together.

Boomer shrugged. "I have no idea but I hope she's alright."

Butch kicked a pebble that sent it skidding over the rough terrain then finally over the edge. "When did you guys realize she was gone?"

"Bubbles woke up because she had a dream that she was surrounded by bugs or somethin, so she screamed herself awake. From there she realized that Blossom wasn't there and she woke up me and Brick. Buttercup got up when Bubbles crying got hysterical. " Boomer started laughing softly. "I'm surprised that you slept through all that noise."

Butch shrugged. "I am a heavy sleeper."

Boomer stopped in his tracks, and started walking towards the edge of the cliff. He stared down at the ground for a minute before glancing at Butch. "Want to levitate down? The girls are almost down, so they must have ran. Brick is already down there. I can see his red red hat from here."

Butch grinned. "Sounds epic." With a running start, Butch ran toward the edge and flung himself off the cliff.

"Show off," Boomer huffed, falling face first from the edge. Boomer grinned as he felt the air rush gassed his face, the dew splashing lightly on his face. Opening his eyes, he muttered a few words that slowed the effects of gravity for Butch and himself, with a blue mist forming around them. Carefully, Butch and Boomer landed on the ground.

Butch started laughing when he saw Buttercup up the hill quite a ways with an angry look on her face. Bubbles stood next to her, with an equally unamused look. Feeling bad about leaving them behind, Boomer muttered his short phrase, and then a blue mist surrounded the two girls, levitating them down the rest of the 200 ft.

Bubbles grinned flirting at Boomer when she reached the ground. She hopped over to hi, planted a kiss on his lips, then bounded away with Buttercup to see what Brick had discovered about Blossom's sudden disappearance.

Brick knelt beside an indent in the ground, a pink fabric in his hand. He had trace the series of footprints to a small clearing in the woods, a little ways away from the mountain. What had Blossom been thinking? Why would she have ventured so far away from them , and at night? Blossom was smarter than that. Could they have hypnotized her or placed a spell on her? Maybe.

Moving around the small field, Brick could trace the footprints to several people. He was able to find Blossom's ballet slipper prints easily because of the the smooth sole. Two other guests had been there there the night previous, based on the freshness of the dirt. One who was there for a short time and fled into the woods. The second person had apparently fought Blossom.

Brick used his feet to walk in the footsteps that Blossom had taken when fighting. She had lunged to eagerly at one point, leaving herself open to an attack. He followed the fight on more until he found the last spot that Blossom had lay in. The ground was creased and a green liquid was pooling.

Brick inhaled sharply, feeling like he had let her down. Nose twitching, ears strained, he could make out rustling foliage. Drawing his sword, Brick whirled around to meet Buttercup, Bubbles, Butch, and Boomer.

"Take it easy buddy," Boomer soothed, pulling the sleeping bag straps farther up his shoulder.

"Its only us," Buttercup added.

"Were you able to find anything?" Bubbles pressed, kneeling down at the footprint and indent in the ground.

Brick felt like punching a wall. How could he have let Blossom down? He should have never left her. Feeling defeated, Brick choked out, "She put up a good fight. But in the end, I think her enemy got the best of her." He produced a small dagger from his pocket with a green fluid dripping from it. It matched the liquid in the hole.

Buttercup and Bubbles gasped. Butch growled. Boomer appeared torn. Brick was a combination of sadness and being pissed off. "We have to find who did this to her," Buttercup growled, murder on her mind.

"And avenge Blossom," Brick agreed. Anger and vengeance filled his voice.

Bubbles screamed out of horror, anger, sorrow, an revenge. Blossom was like her sister. Now, her sister was taken away from her. Killed. Never to be seen again. Bubbles grabbed a rock and tossed it.

Butch was about to curse, when he noticed more footprints. He knelt beside a pair of barefoot footprints. He glanced up at his weakened friends. "Guys, look." 4 pairs of eyes fastened on where Butch was, and tried to make sense of what good it was. A smile twitched at the corners of his lips, hope flickering in his gaze. "Do you think that may.."

"Maybe Blossom is alive?" Bubbles finished the sentence, tearing up again.

"Its not certain guys." Buttercup noted, rubbing her arms.

"At least it's a thread of hope that we can grasp onto," Brick encouraged, clapping Butch on the back.

Boomer stood confused. "Say what now?"

Brick face palmed. "Dude, someone came after last night. Maybe someone found her, and took her to their place to heal her!"

"Ohhhh-"

"Shhhhhhh!" Bubbles shushed. She listenedintently for a moment. The others listened but didn't notice anything out of the norm.

Butch rolled his eyes. "Bubbles, what the-"

"Shhhhhhh!" Bubbles listened again, a smile creeping on her face. "She's here."

"Who's here?" Buttercup demanded.

"Blossom?" Brick asked, desperation in his voice.

Bubbles shook her head. She gazed toward an arch of trees, near where a stream was. Brick followed her gaze, to find a white horse in the archway. The horse was a shimmering white with a purple hue to its fur. A white spiraling horn with a purple sparkle protrudes from the head of the horse. Block's eyes widened, mouth agape in wonder. 'A unicorn' he mouthed.

Bubbles smiled. " She wants us to follow her!" She breathed shallowly.

"Will she lead us to Blossom?" Boomer asked, his voice full of amazes puzzlement.

Bubbles took a step forward. "She won't tell me, but she seems ever to show us something."

"Well, if the shoe fits, wear it!" Buttercup announced, taking a cautious step toward Bubbles.

The magnificent horse reared, her purplish white fur glistening. Feet landing on the ground firmly, she took off at a brisk pace, jumping the stream easier than the previous hour. Sprinting at a new speed, fueled by lost hope redeemed, Brick, Boomer, Bubbles, Butch, and Buttercup followed the beautiful horse into the woods.

L7 L7 L7 L7 L7 L7 L7 L7

Legs tingling, head throbbing, Blossom sat up, finding herself on a wooden table. How had she gotten here? Wasn't she in the woods with Sedusa? The shmake cut! Her hand flew to her face. Using her fingers, she felt that her face didn't feel like it was expanding, and the wound had significantly closed up. Shouldn't she be dead?

A noise from another room startled her, bringing her down to earth. A girl walked into the room carrying a tray of food. She had straight brown hair that hung freely and flowed down her back. Her red dress Reached down to her ankles and she wore now shoes on her feet. Her ice blue eyes matched her perfect skin that had no blemish. She smiled.

A second girl walked in behind her carrying a pale pink gown. She had orange hair similar to Blossom's in color, that flowed down to her knees and curled. Her eyes were a vibrant green against her perfect skin. Her beautiful yellow dress flowed down to her knees, and curled at the hem. She smiled as well.

Blossom scooched away, fearfully, accidentally knocking a few plates and cups onto the floor. The brunette laughed. "Don't be afraid of us! We're here to help. My name is Robin." She set the tray of fruit, eggs, and milk onto the table.

Inching down from the table, Blossom relaxed. The red head, giggled, placing the pink dress down on a chair. "My name's Princess. I know, silly name right? I think my parents always though I would grown up to become one."

Blossom smiled. She liked these girls. They reminded her of Bubbles. "Oh my name is Blossom. Sorry that I was so nervous, but I have been through alot."

Robin nodded. "We understand. Based on your injuries that you acquired last night, we could tell that the empress was after you."

"Which automatically makes you an allie." Princess added. "Now eat up, your food is getting cold."

Blossom smiled. Picking up a strawberry, she sniffed it then popped it into her mouth. Snatching up a second berry, she glanced around the small house. There were two rooms and the walls, floor and ceiling were consructed out of sod, so the house was built into a hill. A small rounded window revealed the forest and a small flourishing garden. A small stove rested in the corner of one of the rooms which had to be the kitchen. An ice box was in the opposite corner, and a small empty tub was nodded behind a curtain. A table was in the center with no food fragments leftover, and a clean bucket of water Sat near the door. Clean laundry was hung on a clothesline out a window. Blossom could perceive that these girls were tidy.

The second room was bigger, with an arched doorways two windows. There was a fire place on one wall, and a few couches were in the room. Blossom was sitting at a small table for four in the living room part. Baskets of washed clothes were separates by whether it was purple, red, or yellow.

Blossom fingered a blueberry. "Um...where am I?"

Robin giggled. "The woods." Blossom gave a blank face. Robin giggled again. "Technically, we are not part of any city or village. The closest encampment of people would be Dale, but that is about 2 days journey from here."

"Why are you guys here then?" Blossom spooned some of the eggs into her mouth. Her expression lit up and she continued to shovel the yellow mass into her mouth.

Princess twirled around gracefully. "We prefer life away from civilization where we can do what we please. Grow our own food, take walks when we please. It is much easier to think here too."

Blossom used her forearm to wipe egg an fruit residue from her face, and she felt her cut from the night before as her skin skimmed across her face. "Ahem. You were talking about my um...injuries earlier."

"Oh yes! The shmake venom had almost taken you by the time Bunny an I found you." Robin said, folding her arms politely.

"How am I not dead?" Blossom asked, guzzling down some milk.

"Since we are your friends and we can see into your well being and know what is in your heart we will tell you." Princess decided.

"We're unicorns!" Robin gushed.

Blossom spewed some milk. "But how? You're people."

"Not exactly." Princess held up a charm bracelet with a charm that looked like the horn of a narwhale.

"Like dragons, unicorns can take the shape of an avatars. The charms on our bracelets are actually our unicorn horn. We kind of like wish upon it to become our true forms. We can show you sometime." Robin explained.

Blossom smiled and nodded. "What happens if someone steals your horn? Will you ever be able to change back into your horse shape?"

"That doesn't happen. Unicorns are the purest purest heart out of all mystical beings, standing for what is right and just. Our horns help reflect that power. If a thief were to steal a horn of a unicorn, they would be filled of agonizing guilt, and would return it immediately. Then that being is put on trial. Punishments are distributed based on the reason the theif tried to steal a horn." Princess Robin's description.

"What do you mean punishments are distributed by the reason?" Blossom asked.

Robin nodded, approving the question. She pinned a strand of hair behind her ear. "Unicorns horns are very valuable and priceless. Sometimes men try to steal them to become rich and powerful. Their reasoning for theft is unjust and vain, thus getting a more brutal judgement. Sometimes, men are in debt, and their families are on the verge of being sold as slaves to pay for debt. They are still pestered by guilt for the theft of a unicorn horn, but on a significantly lower level. Those individuals punishments are less severe and their debt is often pages off for them out of mercy. Unicorns are beings of light and love as dragons are beings of darkness and hate. Since we are so pure, a touch from a unicorns horn could cure any disease or sickness. That's why you are still with us." Robin summed up. She pulled a pink rose from a flower pot on the windowsill, the tucked it behind Blossom's ear- the thorns cut off.

Princess smiled. "You are very beautiful."

Blossom smiled back. "Thank you. But you two are so pretty too." She complimented .

Robin laughed. "You used double 'to'"

Blossom blinked. "What?"

Princess shook her head. "That's just Ro being Ro."

Robin rolled her eyes with a giggle. Blossom finished up the rest of her food, then offered to wash it for the girls, but they refused to let her.

"But you could help us bake some bread and some cookies. Bunny, another friend of ours, will be home soon, and she'll be hungry. You don't need too, but if you wanted to help.." Princess suggested, trailing off.

Robin slapped her hand on the table. "Princess, we shouldn't have her work! She's our guest!"

"No, I want to help you guys!" Blossom protested.

"Okay," Robin exclaimed happily, pulling out some already prepped dough to be used for bread. She gave some to Blossom, then began kneading it.

Robin hummed a cheerful tune as she worked. Blossom grinned and hummed the tune along with her, which Robin smiled at. Blossom was reminded of Bubbles by Robin. She really missed her friends, and they probably think that she died or that she betrayed them. How awful. A tear escaped her eye.

Princess began making a jam using home grown fruit from their trees and gardens, and after the bread was baked, jam was made, and the cookies in the fire baking, Robin suggested that the three of them took an hour break and get something to eat. There were no protests.

After the cookies had finished baking, Princess walked over to the window to find a white horse with a purplish tint galloping towards the small home with five teenagers in pursuit. Bunny began running circles around them and rearing gracefully before changing back into her human avatar. Boomer, Bubbles, Butch, and Brick watched intriguingly as Bunny's body began shrinking, and her legs and head shrunk to the size of a human's.

Bunny laughed at their faces, jaws ajar, nose twitching, eyes fixed on her. Bunny did a little spin in place, dark hair in a ponytail flowing and the hem of her violet dress fluttered. She stopped and the others were still frozen in awe. Bunny crossed her arms and began getting impatient. "Guys, come on. Stop staring at me."

Buttercup was the first to speak, which she found odd. Normally Bubbles would say something first because she feels connected to nature and has the Gift of Language. She must have been to th presence of a unicorn or something. "I thought that only Splitzers have weird eye coloration. But you have purple."

Bunny fluttered her eye lashes to attract more attention to her purple colored eyes. "Splitzers aren't the only being to have wacky eye coloring. Splitzers one race among several to have that oddity. Unicorns have eye coloring similar to that of Splitzers. You probably noticed when getting passed those dragons that they had out of the normal eyes too." Bunny shrugged. "I think mermaids and nymphs are the last races known to have eyes like that."

Brick stepped forward. "This is fascinating, but do you know where our friend Blossom is? We need to find her." A hint of sarcasm was in his voice.

Bunny kicked a ball that was resting on the grass, trying to take on a mysterious atmosphere. "I haven't introduced myself! My name is Bunny."

Bubbles smiled. "That's a cool name," she complimented.

"You didn't answer the question." Butch huffed, crossing his arms.

Bunny was about to say something when a door in a hillside opened up. A girl with brown hair and blue eyes came outside the door. "Bunny!"

Bunny winced and turned around slowly, a smile plastered onto her face. "Yes, Robin?"

"Why didn't you just bring them inside. They think their friends is dead, the best you could do is level with them." Robin had hands on her hips.

Bubbles grinned. The exchange reminded her of what her and Buttercup's arguments went. Bunny shrugged indifferent, then sauntered to the door in the hill. That's when Bubbles glimpse a sword with a pearly spiral hilt sheathed at Bunny's waist. Robin ushered them inside. Bubbles, Brick, Boomer,.and Buttercup made a brake for the door while Butch leisurely made his way to the hut home.

Blossom was as sitting in a velvet chair, getting acquainted to Bunny through Princess. The pink girl had no idea that her friends were on their way inside. A door opened and Blossom's face lit up with joy as she dashed across the room.

* * *

**another chapter done...BAA BAM! I hoped you guys liked the surprise characters in this chapter, and seriously, this chapter was sooooo much fun to write. It was a blast. Oh my gosh, I love writing fake history and facts! It is so much fun, it makes me feel smarter, lol. And what's more fun than writing facts about unicorns? That's what I thought... NOTHING!**

**Please leave a review and if you want to make me laugh my ... Butt off, review Butch Hot Sauce to me (inside joke rofl) :) I luv u guys.**


	15. Tracked

**Chapter 14: Tracked**

Blossom leapt from her position on the couch, and rushed past Bunny and Robin and Princess into Brick's outstretched arms. Using one arm to support her waist and the other to support her upper back, Brick twirled her around in a tight hug. Tears of relief and happiness sprung to her eyes as Brick leaned down to kiss her. Blossom balanced on her tip toes to reach up but seconds before contact, Bubbles snatched up Blossom's hands and pulled her into a hug.

"Blossom! Don't you ever die on me again!" Bubbles chided, tightening her grip on Blossom.

Blossom smiled through apparent pain. She was seriously being hugged to death. She never would have took that phrase seriously if it wasn't for Bubbles. "Bubbles...can't..bre...ath." She wheezed, barely able to speak, based off the fact that air was being cut off from her wind pipe.

Buttercup put a hand on Bubbles' shoulder, ripping her away from her deadly grip on Blossom. Blossom gasped for air but still smiled. She didn't care that Bubbles all most strangled her; she's just happy to be with her buds again. Okay, maybe she did care that she was almost killed, just a little bit.

Buttercup smiled genuinely as she pulled the pink girl into a hug. Buttercup always was the member of the team that tried to hide how she truly felt on some matters. But Blossom was like her sister and she had honestly thought that she was dead. What idiot wouldn't be ecstatic to see their sister if they thought she was dead? A brain dead moron, that's what.

Buttercup released Blossom, a warm smile on her lips. "I'm so glad your safe."

Blossom squeezed Buttercup's hands gently. "I'm happy to be back with you guys."

Boomer and Butch approached from behind. Blossom whirled around, and padded over to them. She pulled them into a three way hug. Boomer hugged her tightly as did Butch. "You should have seen Bubbles. When we found that hole with poison and blood around it in the woods, Bubbles was set on revenge and the spilling of blood." Boomer whispered into her hair.

Blossom leaned back and laughed."That's Bubbles' hardcore mode kicking in."

Bubbles rocked on her heels, a dusting of pink across her cheeks, yet she didn't look even mildly offended. "Hey, everyone thought you were dead and we were ready for a man-hunt. I am not the only guilty one."

Blossom smiled again pulling Bubbles and Buttercup into a group hug. Boomer made a fist and pulled it his heart whispering, " girl hug. YES!" Then he ran and joined the hug.

Brick and Butch stood beside each with their arms crossed, silently wondering if their brother belonged in an mental institution. They both reached the final conclusion as a yes.

"Is the mush fest over yet?" An annoyed feminine voice filled the room.

A loud smack was heard. "Put a lid on it, Bunny! Can't you see that they're having a moment?" A second voice scolded.

Brick and Butch whirled around to face 3 girls sitting cross-legged on an old tattered couch. At the same time, Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Boomer broke out of the embrace and faced the small group of unicorn women. Blossom skipped over to the two brunettes and red headed girls. "Guys, this is Bunny, Robin, and Princess. They cured the shmake poison that almost killed me."

Bubbles raced over to them, a stupid grin on her face. "Bunny! You're a unicorn! I always wanted to meet a unicorn!"

Bunny grinned. "Yeah. All three of us are unicorns. It's pretty cool, but I wish I was a hamadryad or something. At least they fight."

Buttercup perked up a bit. This girl was speaking her kind of language. She glanced over at Butch to see what his opinion on the situation was. To her satisfaction, he seemed surprisingly bored with the unicorns and didn't seem to take a fancy to their looks either.

Robin pinched Bunny's shoulder. "Unicorns fight too Buns." She turned to the other six, specifically Bubbles. " We're just more peaceful."

"I was just being honest. Isn't that what you guys keep telling me to do?" Bunny snapped back, with a jerk to the head and roll of the eyes.

Princess crossed her arms. "You are always honest. Brutally honest with sarcasm. That's what you need to work on."

"You're just coming off as plain rude to our guests!" Robin stated flatly.

"No it's fine! This is just so...wow." Bubbles gushed, still smiling. She was smiling so hard her face hurt. If she wasn't careful, she might freeze that way.

Blossom slipped past Bubbles gawking and made her way over to Brick, who seemed less awestruck by the unicorns. Reaching up on her tip toes, she gave him a peck on the cheek. He looked down and smiled. "To make up for earlier," she whispered softly.

"I'm sorry! What horrible hostesses we are being. You must be starving!" Princess cried aloud, her hands rising to her face. Brick and Blossom snapped out of their lovestruck daze and faced Princess.

"No, no we-" Boomer started politely before he got cut off.

"Yeah! I'm dying over here!" Butch exclaimed, making sure everyone noticed his plea for food. Buttercup stomped on his foot, making Butch support himself on the other foot.

"Sorry. Sometimes he thinks with his stomach and not his brain. Sometimes I wonder if he even has a brain." Buttercup apologized, in a bitter way. Not towards the girls, but towards Butch's inconsiderate behavior. Say what? Dang it, Blossom's smart and polite manner is becoming contagious.

"Think nothing of it. We more than happy to help you. I will get started on dinner for all of you." Robin offered humbly, before scurrying off into the kitchen.

Princess smoothed out her dress, studying each face present. Each face was covered in sweat, dirt, smoke, and who knows what else. The neglect she saw towards their hair made her speechless. "Yous six look like you've been to hell and back!"

Butch chuckled darkly. "You have no idea how right you are."

Princess raised a hand to her lips and lightly chewed her nails. "A good bath should do you all some good. There's a bathtub in the kitchen with a curtain that the girls can use. And if you go back into the woods a little ways, there's a spring with fresh and clear water, that the guys can bath at. Be careful though. It can get as deep as 200 hundred feet." Princess pursed her lips, continually studying the three girls. "I believe that we have some dresses from our youth that are your size and in specific color array."

"That's unnecessary Princess. You have all been so no-" Blossom began modestly, but Bunny cut her off.

"It's fine, dude. We have more than enough." Bunny narrowed her eyes at Blossom, then Buttercup, then Bubbles. "Something is off about you three. I can sense that you're more than meets the eye."

"Like what?" Boomer asked, not wanting to be forgotten. With three more girls, he and his brothers were being outnumbered. Speaking of girls, he hoped that Bree, Bhumi, Basil, and Britt was okay. They had stumbled into Block, Britt's friend, while chasing Bunny. He was on his way to alert Bean and the others that Bree and the girls we're ambushed by the Allies of the Night and currently on the run after making a narrow escape. After brief conversation and a few hugs, Block had disappeared into the forest to alert the rebels that Disoria's forces were on the move, only much faster.

Bunny shrugged with a giggle. "I dunno! Later." She skipped into the kitchen and out of sight.

"Bunny has a wacky personality. Don't take anything she says seriously." Princess informed them with a wink. "Any who...Bubbles? You can use the tub first, and you three guys can choose among you." Princess escorted Bubbles out of the living room and into the kitchen area where tub was.

Boomer stretched, touching his right hand to his left foot, and his left hand to his right foot. "Well, who's first? I elect Butch. He smells like shit."

"I say Boomer, because I wanna talk to Blossom, and its not like Bubbles is here anyways." Brick proclaimed, scooping up Blossom's hand in his and squeezing it lovingly.

Butch grinned. "I agree. About the Boomer part. I want to chill with my Butterbabe. I could care less about Blossom." Blossom growled, sending a backhand to Butch's chest. Butch rubbed the sore spot. "Hey I was joking. You know I really missed you, right Pinky?"

Blossom rolled her eyes. "I suppose."

Bunny reappeared in the doorway a second later. "Here's a towel for whoever is going first." She informed them. She lay a folded towel on the thick wood table before exiting back into the kitchen.

"Well, she is just charming." Butch muttered.

"I don't know. She reminds a bit of how Buttercup acts occasionally." Brick noted.

Buttercup scoffed. "I do not."

"Do not what?" Blossom restated, a little bit of a sarcastic edge to her tone.

Buttercup folded her arms. " I do not act like that!" She fired before sashaying to the kitchen.

"Denial!" Brick called after her, only to be ignored.

Boomer grabbed and held onto the towel under his arm. "Okay. I'll bath first. See you guys on the other side." Slinging the towel over his shoulder, he opened the front door and looped around to the back of the house to make his way to the springs.

Brick took a seat on the couch, putting his feet up and stretching. It had been over 2 months since the last time he was this comfortable. Quickly stretching his arms, he locked them behind his head, allowing his orange bangs and hat cover his eyes. Down by his feet, he felt something curl up on the couch. Glancing up, he found Blossom reading a lengthy book. Yep. That's his bookworm. A loud thud to his right brought his attention to Butch who flopped down onto the sod floor. Yep. At least they had a safe place to rest for tonight.

* * *

Buttercup crossed her arms as she sat naked in the tub in the kitchen. She was the last one to bath, and for some reason the guys had finished much faster at the springs than Blossom and Bubbles had had in the tub. Why did Robin and Princess insist that they picked out every single parasite and lice out of their hair?

Blossom was currently helping Buttercup suds her hair and clean off the dirt that seemed to be engraved into her heels and palms. Buttercup had protested against it, but the prospect of being really clean for once in the past year and a half sounded nice. In the end, Buttercup just made sure there was a cloth to cover herself with and alot of bubbles.

Blossom grunted and scrubbed hard, determined to get all of the dirt and grime out of her friend's hair. At least they had burned their old dresses. There was nastiness all over those old things. Poison oak and ivy, bugs, holes, fleas and lice. Blossom had been given a bright pink dress with cream trim. Bubbles had gotten a baby blue dress with white sleeves.

Buttercup frowned as her head head was jerked left and right, back and forth. How clean did Blossom want her to be? It's not like they wouldn't get dirty again soon. Geez. "Are you going to tell me what happened now?" Buttercup pressed, craning her neck so she was facing Blossom. Blossom had remained tight lipped about the whole 'sneaking out, getting attacked story.'

Blossom smirked. "Your almost done and then i'll explain it to everyone. You've waited this long." Blossom used the tips of her fingers to really scrubb Buttercup's scalp. Buttercup winced and eeked a few times from her hair being pulled. "Tip your head back." Buttercup waisted no time in tipping her head back while Blossom used a pitcher to rinse the suds and bubbles out of her hair. "A towel is resting on the table. I'm going to leave so you can change."

Buttercup nodded as Blossom pulled back the curtain and exited to sit with the others. Buttercup sighed, as she sunk back into the warm water. Now that she didn't have to worry about any of her junk showing, she could relax and enjoy the water. After soaking for a couple more minutes, she stood up and wrapped the towel around her body. Stepping out of the tub, she drip dried a for a short time before changing into a clean bright green gown with pink and blue scribbles around the hem. Oh the irony. At least it was mostly green and clean. She hadn't worn something clean in years.

After changing into her new outfit and feeling fresh, Buttercup joined Brick, Blossom, Butch, Bubbles, Boomer, Bunny, Princess, and Robin. Holy cow theres alot of people in this small room. Blossom and Brick were snuggling on one of the 2 couches. Bunny was stretched out on the other one with Princess sitting at the end of the couch with Bunny's legs across her lap. Princess was sitting on one of the wooden chairs at the table. Butch was laying on his stomache across the floor and Boomer was sitting criss crossed on the floor with Bubbles cuddeling in his lap. Buttercup shrugged and sat criss crossed on the floor between Boomer and Butch. "Finally! You're here!" Butch welcomed her. "Boomer and Bubbles wouldn't stop making out."

Bubbles crossed her arms and pouted. Boomer growled. "We were not."

"Were too!"

"Were not, asshole!"

"Shut up, ALL of you!" Brick shouted, silencing both his brothers. He snuggled into Blossom farther. "Okay, so now that we're all here, maybe we should introduce ourselves on a better note."

"Brick. Seriously?" Butch grumbled from the floor.

"This is a good idea. I want to know more about each other." Bubbles interjected.

"Fine. To get this over with, just say something quick about yourselves." Buttercup instructed. "I'll go first to get it over with. I like dancing outside during thunderstorms. Helps me clear my head. Next."

"You dance in thunderstorms?" Blossom snickered.

"I said next!"

"Fine I'll go next." Butch chimed in. "I think that watermelon is nasty."

"What?!" Boomer exclaimed. "Watermelon is amazing!" He shook his head in disgust as he leaned back a little bit. "I can't swim."

"You can't swim!?" Buttercup restated, astonished. Boomer crossed his arms with a light blush, regretting have mentioned that.

"It's really not a big deal Boomer. I can't swim either." Blossom tried soothing. "But even more embarrassing, the reason why I let my hair grow out so long was because when I was like 6, I chopped it all off and I looked like a butchered doll." This earned several giggles.

"I wore diapers until I was 9," Bubbles confessed. Everyone gave her a blank stare. "Hey, I had a crazy lady for a mama! Who wouldn't pee themselves in her presence!?"

"Well we didn't know her soo...Yeah." Brick muttered.

"I sometime still play with a doll that I got for my 219 birthday. I've had it I was little. It means alot to me." Robin said, looking at the floor.

"219? That's young?" Boomer asked in awe.

"We are unicorns." Princess reminded them.

"How old are you guys?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm 511, Bun-Bun is 504, and Robin is 498." Princess clarified. "We are relatively young."

"You're in your hundreds? But you look so young!" Blossom enthused.

"They're unicorns. They age differently." Brick concluded.

"That's basically it." Princess confirmed. "Anyways, my secret is that I used to a real brat, and I was actually kicked out of Elestia, and that's why I moved to the woods in the first place."

"What? But you're so nice."Bubbles encouraged, her eyes drooping. Boomer was rocking her gently.

"Only because I met Bunny and Robin 80 years ago and they helped me out." She replied modestly.

"The whole 'over 500 years old's thing is still weird and really new to me." Buttercup said.

"Anyways, who's turn now?" Robin purred, stretching out her legs. Bunny laying across her was getting her muscles all cramped and sore.

Bunny yawned. "Sure. I bet this will be something you guys neva would have guessed," she said, hinting that her thing was shocking. Robin and Princess and Bubbles leaned in closer. "I like to read books, solve arithmetic problems when I'm bored, pick flowers, in trouble, and prank other peeps."

Robin, Princess, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Blossom stared at the brunette clad in purple with jaws agape. That was a rather unexpected answer. More like a bomb dropping on the city of Monshea! (Btw, that would be the equivalent of the 9/11 bombing in our opinions.)

Boomer blinked. "Why is this so special? So what she likes flowers and books about math?"

"It's not that but Bunny usually portrays herself as a layed back prankster who just skips doing chores and blows responsibility." Princess explained.

"Wow. Bipolar much?" Butch remarked, trying to make a joke.

"No. I just felt a bit more insecure about my intelligent and caring side's of my personality." Bunny cleared up.

"It doesn't matter! We still love you!" Bubbles and Robin giggled together. They glanced at each other with wide eyed expressions. "Jinx! Double jinx! TRIPLE JINX!"

"Be quiet!" Buttercup snapped.

Brick rubbed his head, thinkin that he felt a migraine forming. "Okay. Now that we are all friends, how Bloss yelled her story." Everyone agreed but no one bothered bringing up that Brick hadn't shared anything about himself.

Blossom recounted everything that had happened to her the previous night starting with how she had wondered who was calling her and had followed the voice down the mountain. Then she explained how she met Raven, Disoria's right hand woman and had a conversation with her and she explained her violent battle with Sedusa. She still hadn't realized that the golden heart locket was chained around her neck. The last thing she went over was when she woke up in the care of Robin and Princess and how they explained what unicorns were besides horses with horns.

"Wow. Creepy,"Robin said, when Blossom finished her story. The whole Sedusa thing was disturbing but Raven was a famous name in Elestia, the kingdom of unicorns. Raven was a known criminal, murderer, and best friend to the wickedest person in the world, so hearing that poor Blossom came face to face with her was unnerving.

"On the bright side, your face looks a lot better." Boomer noticed, nodding toward Blossom's cheek. Only a mild scar was still across her cheek. Blossom grinned.

Butch propped his face up. "So unicorns are the purest beings, huh?"

"Yep," Princess answered, not an ounce of arrogance in her voice or tone. She shifted her position in the chair because she could bet that the hard wood was bruising her butt.

"I noticed earlier that Bunny had a sword with a pearly hilt. Is that your horn talisman for being you avitar. Like instead of having a bracelet?" Buttercup asked, rubbing her forearm. Half way through Blossom's lecture about her 'near death experience' she had changed her position by laying her head on Butch's back like a pillow and resting on her back.

"Yeah," Bunny answered, sitting up a bit. She knew that she liked that girl. Actually, she likes all three of those girls. She feels a connection toward them. What kind of connection, she hasn't the slightest clue, but it sure is strong. But Bunny ruled against bringing it up again since she was pretty sure she creeped them out the first time around. Although maybe she was acting a little bit mysterious towards them. Oh well. Bunny was a people person, but she had a personality that could be considered as rude to some people until they got to know her. So she had just decided to close herself off from the world more. "I wasn't in to the whole bracelet or necklace thing. So i keep mine as a sword of a dagger."

"Neato." Buttercup awed.

Bubbles stretched out her arms, then placed them back in her lap. She yawned loudly, causing Boomer to rock her gently. "Looks like my little baby is getting sleepy," he cooed gently.

Bubbles snuggled her face into his shirt. "I am not a baby," she gurgled tiredly to him.

"You did wear diapers until you were 10," Boomer retorted.

"I was 9, and shut up." She mumbled. Boomer grinned as his sleepy girlfriend literally passed out in his arms.

Robin leapt to her feet. "You guys must be tired! I'll get some blankets."

Princess shot up after her. "Robin, you have been on your feet all stinken day! Just chill out. I'll get some blankets." Princess started toward theto emerge carrying several bear skin blankets. Bunny grinned at Robin and Princess. They hadn't noticed her slip into the kitchen.

"Would you look at that. Bunny's softer side is already starting to show. I should have tried exploiting your true personality when I busted you reading a book in that field of daisies." Robin grinned happily.

Bunny rolled her eyes. She supposed that she couldn't blame them. Bunny weasels her way out of work better than a weasel could. Wait. What is a weasel? Is it like a ferret or meerkats? She would have to look into that later.

Brick got up from the couch, and accepted the bundles of blankets. "Thank you, for your hospitality." Robin and Princess nodded with smiles while Bunny gave a sarcastic curtsey. Princess started to exit the room when Blossom piped up.

"Arn't you going to sleep in here with us tonight?"

Robin shook her head. "We usually dont sleep in here anyways. Besides, the room is small enough as it is and you can at least stretch out more if we sleep in the other room."

"If you insist," Butch purred, lying on the floor. Bunny bounded out the door with a bubbly skip to her step with Robin Robinskipping behind her. Robin was just naturally a bubbly person, similar to Bubbles. Bunny had her moments, but now that her secret was out, She probably would act a little less stubborn and friendlier now. Princess exited in more of a graceful stroll.

Buttercup smacked Butch gently when the others were out of earshot. "Cold hearted moron," she murmurred, half awake.

Brick picked Bubbles up bridal style off of Boomer's lap and place her on the couch with Blossom so the guys could make their beds by putting the blankets down. Boomer stood up and brushed off loose soil on his pants as he stooped to pick up Buttercup. Buttercup was still half awake, but didn't fight the gesture. Either she was too tired to move, or she was too lazy. Either way, she was pulling a classical Buttercup. He placed her on the couch beside Blossom, with the arrngement having Bubbles on the left, Blossom in the middle, and Buttercup on the right.

Boomer, Brick, and Butch spent the next 5 minutes laying down blankets. After they had finished up, Boomer felt a zing of tingles go down his spine. He whirled around, ready to scream at someone when he noticed Brick looking at the sleeping girls intently in the candlelight. Boomer shifted his gaze to Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup who were all sleeping peacefully against each other by now. Butch was watching them too.

Butch shrugged. "I don't get it. Why are we watching them?"

Brick slapped his face in esasperation. "Dude, look at how much alike they look when they sleep! Its crazy. They look like sisters!"

Boomer brought a hand to his face. "I think that they look comfy. Maybe we should let them be." Boomer suggested.

Brick nodded. "Yeah. You're probably right." He walked over and planted a kiss on Blossom's head. Her lips curled into a faded smile. Boomer did the same for Bubbles, and Butch for Buttercup. Then the three guys layed down on their blankets, and went to sleep.

* * *

Raven traveled through the shadows at a speed that seemed faster than light. It was one thing that she had grown used to and had come to believe; that darkness travels faster than ligh. Unfortunatly, that's not true. She had already reported back to Disoria about her encounter with Blossom and how she had left Sedusa to either convert her or finish her off. Now she was on her way back to that mountain.

Raven approached the cave entrance. There was a chilling draft, but to one so dark it was more of a tickle than a sharp strike of cold. She entered the cave fearlessly. She knew what was in it. Why, she had imprisoned those three beasts there when they were hatchlings! Of course they wouldn't remember, but even if they did, she held the secret to their demise. She could use blackmail all she wanted. Raven laughed darkly. Blackmail. Her favorite word that reflected her true nature. She often wondered why the word wasnt blackfemale instead. She was worse than if she was death's wife.

Raven walked down the cave into the big cavern where she was greeted by three gargantuan beasts. One metallic green, the second a coppery pink, and a third a shiny blue. They released trmendous shrieks. Raven held up a palm and the three beasts froze, their roars ceasing. Raven smirked at the discomfort and panic that the women were radiating. Raven cackled an evil laugh. "Now, if i let you go will you swear to cooperate? I would love nothing more than to slay each of you." she warned.

She could sense the dragons pleaing that they would cooperate, so she released them from their cold binds. Brute, Berserk, and Brat sputtered and coughed, shrinking down to their avatars. Unlike unicorns, dragons could assume either form without a special talisman. They dropped to their knees, holding their throtes. Only then did they realize that the woman draped in black was slowly asphyxicating them.

Berserk struggled to her feet. "Who are you?" she asked, her head pounding. She had never once in her life felt so close to death. Being immortal, dragons could only be slain by either another immortal being or a mortal being. They did not die of old age, they aged forever. And no sickness was fatal enough to slay a beast of such strength and size.

Raven crossed her arms, her cape flowing, despite there being no wind or breeze. "Either your salvation or your worst nightmare. It all depends on what you decide."

"What do you want from us, darkling?" Brat wondered, mischieviousness creeping into her tone.

"How would you like to be set free?"

Brute grinned but then scowled. "It would be amazing. But we are bound here by a spell. As long as the Oracle Mojo Jojo is alive or in this cave we are not permitted to leave."

Raven's smirk grew even wider. "The old ape is not a problem. But there is a price. Are you willing to pay it?"

"Of course theres a price!" Brat muttered. Raven held up a palm, and Brat fell silent.

"What would the condition be?" Berserk asked. Raven dropped her palm. Brat dropped to the floor gasping for air.

"Simple really. Destroy Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup."

Brute and Berserk's lips curled back into evil smiles. "With pleasure." Berserk approved.

"Then off with you."

Brute, Berserk, and Brat transformed into their dragon forms and left the cave in a flurry of heavy wing beats.

* * *

Brick awoken to Blossom frantically shaking him awake. Her hair was pulled back in a messy braid and all of their blankets had been packed up. Brick sat up wide eyed. What was happening? Blossom gripped his hand. "The dragons. They've escaped."

Brick shot up into a standing position. Bunny and Robin were moving about. Bubbles and Boomer were helping Princess pack up their bags. Buttercup and Butch were nervously watching out the window. Trees leaves were shaking and trees were shuddering. One tree was ripped out by the roots and overturned. Buttercup inched away. "They're getting closer. We need to get out of here."

"Where are going to go?" Bubbles asked.

Brick pulled off his hat and grabbed a fistfull of hair. So much for a peaceful nights rest. Disoria always found a way to keep them on the move. Why was the only safe place they had been to a dank smelling cave with a rotting old monkey? The green color of his skin probably was actual mold that had grown on him over the past years. "We need to get to the cave where the Sword of Light is."

Bunny held a finger up."You mean Swords of Light. Theres more than one."

"More than one? How many are there?"Boomer griped.

"I don't know. 3 or 4 maybe." Bunny answered.

"Is that another unicorn thing?" Butch asked.

Robin rolled her eyes. "The Cave of Light is the best place you could go! It repels all evil and darkness. Its not that far away! Only a few miles on horseback."

"Great! But we dont have horses now do we genuses." Butch groaned.

Bunny kicked a wall. "Dude, we're unicorns! We could just take you there ourselves."

Blossom shrieked as flames engulfed all around them. "We had better get going then!"

* * *

**Yaya! im happy that i finally got around to typing this. It took me less than 24 hours to wright this. if you read your name, i want you to do TWO things for me!**

**1) i want you to leave me a review on this chapter**

** and**

**2) read my sister's story Life Being Me and review on it! I will be checking to see who did my request heehee (find it in my fav stories or go to bluefangurl in my fav authors, just find and read!)**

**The following must do my bidding**

**- Arctic Queen**

**-TurtleLover18**

**-Kyogan-Saori**

**-rainbows barfing**

**-Cococandy21**

**-tomboybitch**

**-guineapigz2002**

**-boa**

**-Aetrenus Rosa**

**-purebliss228**

**-ROC95**

**-Grace (not my sister if she happens to read this)**

**-charmaine2012**

**-gabriel the demon prince**

**-hotdemonwoman17**

** -fadedillusion**

**-shli13**

**-LordofAwesomeness**

**-flutejrp**

**-noodles**

**-Buttercup1999**

**-Sinful vanity**

**- and anyone else who favoritedor followed this story but didnt comment! (I listed everyone who has ever commented)**

**if you do both, i use Brick's telepathy power to make him give you a hug! plzzzzz review this and my sis's storay! LUV YOU GUYS!**


	16. Trial By Fire

**Chapter 15: Trial by Fire**

Blossom shrieked as orange and yellow flames engulfed around them. Bubbles whirled around, her eyes wide with fear. Buttercup screamed loud. Suddenly, dark grey clouds covered the otherwise clear sky. Rain fell from the heavens, quenching the fire's roaring flames. Blossom saw the strain on Buttercup's face. It was using too much energy to put out the fire on her own. Closing her eyes, Blossom let a short phrase escape her lips as a blast of ice scorched the fire.

Smoke twisted and twirled in the air. Bubbles tried finding peace within her. It was usually an easy thing for her to do. Her powers depended on that peaceful state. Fear and pressure took away her peace, thus rendering her powers weak. Bubbles began hyperventilating when a comforting hand touched her shoulder. She glanced around to find Boomer's kind smile. She refaced where Blossom was using blocks of ice and Buttercup using rain from her emotions to help stop the fire.

A new spark had awakened. A new hope. Her friends needed her. And she wasn't going to let them down. "Cantio agrass mienton!" She exclaimed forcefully, a new energy building up inside of her. Suddenly, she felt it. The power of water. It was one with her. Like a missing piece of a puzzle had finally found its spot. She aimed her outstretched hand at a flame, and crisp, clear spring water flowed from her palm. Immediately, the flames disintegrated into a ring of smoke.

Eyes glowing blue, Bubbles released a second blast of water at a flame. And another. And another. After a few minutes the fire was out and Bubbles fell to her knees. It had only taken a couple minutes to defeat the flames, but it seemed much longer. Boomer rushed to her side. "Bubbles! Are you alright?"

Bubbles opened her eyes. Boomer sat beside her, cradling her head. His dark blue eyes held concern in them. Bubbles smiled. "Come on tough guy, I'm fine." Boomer grinned as he leaned over and kissed her lovingly on the lips. After a moment, Boomer pulled back. A sting of pain thronged at the back of her head.

"Bubbles. That was amazing!" Brick enthused, kneeling down to help her up.

"I didn't know that you could shoot water from your hands!" Buttercup gushed.

"Neither did I!" Bubbles replied modestly. She cringed when Brick and Boomer tried helping her to her feet.

Blossom sprinted to her friend's aid. Taking both hands in hers, Blossom could feel the pain transmit from Bubbles to her. "It's from over exertion. It's a mental illness. I can only heal physical. I could take away the headache for a small period of time before an irritated area in her brain would just recreate her head injury."

"Lucky for ya'll, we got unicorns in the house." Robin said in a playful manner, sidestepping Bunny. The blue eyed brunette made her way through the singed carpet and charred chairs to reach her blonde friend. Blossom nodded as she arose from her spot beside Bubbles to make room for Robin. Taking her charm bracelet, she touched the tip of the unicorn horn charm to her forehead before giving her a small kiss on the same spot as the horn prick.

Instantly, her headache departed. Sitting up, Bubbles wrapped her arms around Robin, giving her a big hug. "Thanks!" She giggled like a little kid.

Bunny hugged her arms as the wind started picking up. She glanced up at the sky to see three enormous black blobs with wings against the moonlight. For a moment, the wind intensified blowing the girls' long hair. Bunny closed her eyes as a table sailed in her direction. After a creaking sound, she opened one eye to find Boomer using his Levitation power to suspend the mahogany desk in the air. Scared that he could give way at any second, she dove out from beneath the table.

"We have got to get out of here!" Butch screamed over the howls of both wind and dragon. He was carrying Buttercup piggy back style after a charred beam had landed on her ankle, almost certainly breaking it.

"We need to find the swords!" Bubbles exclaimed as loud as she could.

"Well, in order for that to happen, we need to get out of here alive!" Brick called, cupping his hands around his mouth to increase his volume.

"We'll get you there." Princess vowed. Dropping on all fours, her arms and legs broadened and took a new color. Her head swelled, taking a new shape. In less than a minute, Princess had morphed into a white unicorn with a yellow tint to her fur.

Robin and Bunny fell on their faces at the same time, quickly taking the form of a whit horse with a horn. Bunny's fur was tinted purple, while Robin's fur was tinted blue. Blossom and Bubbles gasped in shock, mouths agape at the beautiful creatures in front of them.

"Hurry!" Boomer said, grasping onto Bubbles' hand. Using his hands as a step, Bubbles hopped up onto Robin's sleek back gracefully. Bubbles clenched onto Robin's fiery white mane, her fingers entertaining with the bluish fibers. She felt an arm around her waist that found its way to the mane as well. Glancing back, Blossom and Brick were riding on Princess with Butch and Buttercup on Bunny.

A loud screech and a blast of fire in the sky ignites the night like a beacon. It acted as a signal to the young heroes to get their asses moving otherwise they'd be barbeque. At least, that was how Princess had interpreted the situation. Raising her forefeet, Princess leapt into a fierce gallop, into the trees.

Overhead, the dragons continued belching fire. The unicorns' house was almost completely ash. Only a rough structure was still standing. A few walls, and the beams for a ceiling. Brute growled. "Their gone," she spat distasteful.

"Unless we had a direct aim and they've been reduced to ash." The shiny blue dragon cackled humorously to herself. She snickered louder, causing her side's to get a cramp and her wings to fail before regaining control.

"Don't be so cocky, Brat. You know that there are unicorns with them. That's a breed of pure good and happiness. They wouldn't let our 'friends' leave this realm so easily." Berserk warned with a flick to her tail. The moonlight shimmering off of her coppery pink spikes going down her spine to the tip of her tail could strike fear into the heart of men.

Brute sped over the trees, hunting for any moving thing. Her snout sniffed the air intently, when her keen eyes spotted a blue and purple blur speeding by beneath the trees. She came to a halt, her green bat like wings keeping her in one spot. "Sister dears. I do believe I found our little friends."

Brat and Berserk flapped over, an evil smirk across their fanged mouths. "It looks like they read the address wrong." Brat commented. This earned a swift whip from Berserk' s thorned tail. "What the what?" She yelped, nuzzeling her sore spot with a claw.

"Let me put this simply. You're a BRAIN DEAD MORON!" Brute articulated carefully so her idiot of a sister could understand. Brat crossed her scaly arms, trying to appear annoyed. Brute sighed. With an idiot like her sister, you can't tell what's supposed to be threatening.

"Stop behaving like hatchlings, and let's go kill some suckers!" Berserk interrupted, taking flight after the 9 wannabe heroes. Using her claws, she pulled back the tops of some tree to get a better look. A blur of yellow seemed to have raced by beneath her. Feeling frustrated, she released a blast of fire, only to be stopped by a flurry of snowflakes.

Brat grinned a toothy smile at her sisters defeat. Finally wanting to move up on the totem pole of evil doers, Brat focused on trying to find that pesky little blonde girl. She really didn't want to slay that boy. Boomer, right? He was such a cutie! A huge tree was coming up fast but stuck in her little lovestruck daze, Brat collided right into a tree that was bigger than she was. Growling, she swerved around it and blew out fire towards the blues riding upon the blue unicorn.

Bubbles shrieked as she felt the flames approaching. Feeling the presence of a brook not that far from where they were, she reached out to it, taking control. Her mind commanded the drops of dew to drench the fire, which happened instantaneously. Brat growled at Bubbles. Bubbles gasped. Clenching onto Robin's fur, water rushed from the brook alongside them, completely drenching the cerculean blue dragon.

Glancing backwards, Bubbles witnessed as a purple streak of light energy sizzled and popped, electrocuting Brat so that her dazzling blue scales were grey and smoking. Bubbles gave a look at Boomer who grinned sheepishly. "Water and lighting don't mix."

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "It was a cheap shot." Robin vaulted over a fallen log, making Bubbles and Boomer jolt a bit. Princess and Bunny were directly in front.

"A cheap shot that could have almost definitely saved your life." Robin muttered. She hadn't used a foreign language. She figured English was best.

"See? Robin agrees with me!" Boomer boasted pridefully.

The path widened again, so all three unicorn women were running alongside each other. "Okay, okay. No one likes a show boat." Bubbles giggled.

"How can you be laughing at a time like this?" Bunny exclaimed from beneath Butch and Buttercup.

"Exactly! Three wackos are trying to get us!" Buttercup barked, hugging onto Bunny's neck and mane. Butch held her firmly on the back of the mighty horse.

"And let's not forget, these wackos, are fire breathing dragons!" Blossom added with a huff. With all this action, she was getting really thirst! A clump of dirt from Princess' s hooves landed on her silky pink dress. Blossom grumbled with lowered eyes. So much for being clean.

"Fire breathing." Brick repeated, pondering the words. "Fire breathing. Fire." He mumbled, keeping steady on the bouncy yellow horse. Suddenly his eyes lighted up. That's it! "That's it!" He echoed out loud.

"What's it?" PrIncess asked from beneath him.

"Fire!" He replied excitedly.

"What the hell are you yapping about now?" Butch remarked, digging his heels into Bunny's sides to keep from falling.

"What are you talking about. You're the one who said shave them cows!" Brick growled back, feeling insulted. He was the leader. He was the guy who got them out of trouble!

"It was the quickest replacement I could think of!" Butch shouted back, his self esteem dwindling slightly.

"Quickest replacement? You have got to -" Brick began, ready to finish the argument. Butch usually picked a fight, and Brick finished them.

"Can you two shut up and tell us?" Bunny panted, growing tired of carrying passengers and listening to the obnoxious banter.

"Bunny!" Princess scolded.

"I'm sorry!"

"Whats the plan?"Blossom asked, hugging the yellow neck tighter.

Bubbles covered her ears. "I cant think with everyone yelling!" she blurted out as loud as she could.

"Well, now you're yelling!" Buttercup shouted back.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Be quiet you two! You're giving me a head ache!" Blossom barked, putting one hand on her hip.

Overhead Berserk locked on her target: a white horse with a yellow tint and two orange haired teens. It would be a real shame to rid the world of that hot guy, Brick. But, that was the price for their freedom. Inhaling deeply, she blew out a flurry of bright orange flames.

Brick grinned as he felt the flames grow closer. He heard a couple whimpers and some screams, and assumed they were from Blossom, Bubbles, Robin, Princess, and possibly Buttercup and Bunny. Holding up a palm, he whispered a short phrase. Suddenly, the fire split down the middle, leaving everyone unharmed. Berserk bellowed in rage. Opening her enormous fanged snout, she spat out another blast of flames.

Muttering a different phrase, Brick commanded the fire to go in the opposite direction. Ash in her eyes and down her throte, Berserk hacked and coughed while plunging from the sky.

"Guys! I can see the cave!" Boomer reported. Robin was now leading the team and they were near the cave.

"I think we're actually going to make it!" Butch exclaimed happily, finally thinking they wouldn't end up as barbeque.

"Think again, gorgeous!" Brute snarled landing on the ground. Her tail blocked the opening to the cave. Brat landed beside her sister, tucking her wings against her metallic body.

Robin, Bunny, and Princess skidded to a stop. A loud thud behind them brought them to face a very pissed off looking Berserk covered in ash and pyroclastic materials. There was no getting away. They were surrounded by huge demonic dragons. Blossom gulped, holding onto Brick' s arm. Bubbles buried her face in Boomer's shirt. Buttercup squeezed Butch's hand tighter.

Bunny stamped a foot, snorting loudly. "Well, well. Is it my old chum, Brute?" Bunny said in more of a sarcastic comment than a question. She powered down into her purple eyed, brunette human form leaving Butch standing on the ground, supporting Buttercup. She took a stride forward.

Brute sneered. "Friends? You must be delusional."

"Puh-leeze! Bunny is always delusional!" Brat emphasized in a sassy tone.

Robin powered down as well, so she was standing in her red gown with her hair brushed down. Boomer and Bubbles found themselves standing on the grassy earth. Robin skipped forward placing a hand on Bunny's shoulder. "Hello Brat! Still secretly singing in that cave, hoping to become the next mid evil pop teen, I presume?" She asked, insulting her.

Brat roared, becoming very self conscious.

A moment later Princess was standing next to Robin. "Berserk! Hon, I love the new style your sporting. I have to admit, I like the coal miner duds much more than the pink tyranisauras rex. It's much more you." She grinned slyly.

"What are they doing? They're going to get us all killed!" Blossom whispered to Brick. They watched intently as Berserk roared. She charged after Princess. Princess smirked, knowing that Berserk was attacking out of rage and not thinking it the whole way through. Quickly producing a sword with a pearly hilt, she sliced open a wound on her side. Berserk bellowed in pain.

Boomer gasped. "Dragon scale is impenetrable!" He sputtered.

Butch noticed some heavy rocks loosely packed up on a ledge above the cave. If he angled it just right, he could force the rocks to pummel the green dragon. If she didn't move. He glanced over to his left. Bunny and Robin were tied up fighting Brat and Princess was holding back Berserk. The unconditionally ugly green dragon was creeping around the fight, towards Boomer and Bubbles! She was in the perfect position for a rock slide and if he didn't act fast, the two sensitive blondes might end up as dragon chow! Mumbling a series of foreign words, rocks triggered down the side of the mountain.

By the time Brute swiveled her enormous head around, it was too late and a series of giant boulders fell down on her. Dust fumed and Brute roared and struggled to get back up, but her wings and left leg were pinned beneath boulders. Brat and Berserk looked up, frantically searching for their sister. Their lack of attention allowed Robin, Princess and Bunny to land a couple of cheap shots.

With the path clear, Butch scooped up Buttercup, who's ankle was still injured. Carrying her bridal style, he made a dash for the mouth of the cave, limberly leaping over piles of rubble. Snatching up Blossom's hand tightly, Brick hauled her along with him as he made a break for the cave as well.

Nearby, Bubbles stood immobile, petrified with remarkable fear. Bearing the gift of Language she was rarely trapped in such a state. But if there was a 23000 pound dragon trying to kill you, you would be pretty scared too. Rushing over to Bubbles, Boomer lifted her up in a cradling position before sprinting after his brothers. "Bubbles! Why didn't you run!"

"Hey I almost pissed myself. Chill out, Boomie." She replied, with a shaky tone.

Boomer was taken back a bit by her response. Not only did she curse, but she called him by his silly nickname afterward.

Brat hissed, bearing her glossy white fangs. The brats were trying to escape her clutches. No pun intended. Securely pinning her sequin bat wings at her side, she leaped out of arms reach of Bunny and Robin, intending on blocking the path to the cave.

Boomer and Bubbles were already inside, and Blossom and Brick were right at the border. Butch and Buttercup were, however, stuck a ways away. Glancing up, Butch and Buttercup saw a giant blue fleshy body falling towards them. Butch leaned forward, giving the black haired beauty a loving kiss before whispering, " forgive me." Buttercup gave him a perplexed look, but before she could say anything, Butch had tossed her as hard as he could toward the cave.

Hitting the ground hard, Buttercup bounced as she came to a stop in the cave. Pushing her arms up she frantically brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Butch!" She screamed, tears mingling with her pleading cries. Blossom and Bubbles rushed over to their friend laying on the ground, trying to comfort her. But she continued to squirm, scream, and cry.

Dropping to the dirt, Butch extended his skinny arms up. He didn't flinch nor blink as the giant body free called toward him faster. With a giant explosion of dust and noise, Butch heard several screams and cries. Heaving upward, he held the giant beast above his head. Then he smelt smoke, and the weight of Brat seems to lessen. Straining to turn to the right, he found Brick muttering a series of phrases, that was obviously calling Fire to the giant lizard. And Boomer stood at the edge of the cave chanting something that was levitating her a little bit too. Then, there wasn't a dragon being supported in his arms. It was in the sky howling.

Fighting the urge to taunt the other dragons, Butch bolted for the cave, Brick slightly ahead of him. He hurried to the group of girls, and came beside a teary eyed Buttercup. Pressing his lips against her soft pink ones, he hugged onto her tightly, never wanting to let go. When they finally pulled back, but whispered "forgive me?"

Buttercup growled. "No."

He grinned. "That's my Bittercup."

Blossom hustled to the cave's edge. "Girls! Hurry"

Bunny shooed her. "GO! We can hold them off! Go!" She urged.

"But?!" Bubbles whispered, on the verge of tears for the second time. She had broken down into sobs when she was sure that Butch and Brick were squashed under a reptilian ass.

Robin mumbled something, and in the blink of an eye, the entrance of the cave was barricaded with splintery looking rocks.

* * *

**Hey guys! Chapter update! Bananas, I am tired! This chapter was originally going to be alot longer. Like, ALOT. But I decided to break it into two. But, what did you think? And guess what! I finally decided to edit _before _I posted it! Yay! On the behalf of my sister, she was going to update last night, but our retarded kindle didn't save 2/3 of it. So bummer there.**

**Also, I was thinking about this earlier today, what my favorite part of this story is so far. So I need to reread it to figure that out! But I want to know YOUR favorite parts. So _pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please _comment and tell me your favorite part. (Btw, that's one pretty for every puff and ruff)**

**I LUV YOU! (so does my friend joey) :)) **


	17. The Swords of Light

**Chapter 16: Swords of Light**

Bubbles ran to the rock, tears streaming down her pink face. Blinded by her hysterical sobs, she climbed up the rock pile where her foot slipped and scraped her knee on a sharp edged rock, increasing the volume of her cries. Tossing aside pebbles of various sizes, she furiously tried digging to her friends on the other side.

A soothing hand rested on Bubbles' shoulder. Trying to hide her tears, Bubbles brushed away his hand, as she pounded her fists on the rocks where her knuckles were red and were beginning to bleed. Boomer sighed with a growl mixed into it as he pinned the struggling blue girls arms to her side's. "Bubbles! Hon, you need to relax and stop beating yourself up. There's nothing more we can do. If we want to save them, we need to reach those swords."

Bubbles shook her head furiously while salty tears continued to pour down her damp face. "No! No! You and Butch need to use your powers! To move the rocks," she yelled through tears.

"Look at me!" Boomer said sternly, looking into Bubbles eyes. "Bubbles, look at me!" Bubbles looked deep into his eyes, knowing that hers were bloodshot. His expression softened. "Bubbly, there's nothin more we can do. Their best chance is if we complete the mission. We can't let Buns, Ro, and Princess' sacrifice go in vain." Boomer whispered, squeezing the last of her tears out. Pulling her close, Boomer planted a kiss on her lips, before helping her onto his back. Then he levitated them down the 12 feet that Bubbles had unknowingly climbed in her frenzied state.

Blossom carefully made her way over and took a look at Bubbles puss leaking gashes. She cringed. "That's quite a wound you got yourself there," Blossom noted kneeling down where Boomer had sat her on the ground. Bubbles shrugged. Stretching forth her palm, Blossom murmured a series of unintelligible words, and before their eyes, Bubbles cut healed miraculously.

Butch spun in a circle, not knowing where he was looking. "Hey Brick, how about lighting us a torch?"

"Sounds like a relatively good idea." Brick concededed, while creating a fire ball that hovered slightly above his hand. He glanced over at where Buttercup was sitting on a ledge, her arms crossed, dried tears staining her cheeks, and a scowl on her lips. "Buttercup, I've never seen you so happy," he commented sarcastically.

Buttercup made a face at Brick. Butch started running in place, stretching his legs. "But seriously, Butterstuff, what's with the face. Despite whatever it might be." Buttercup shot him a dirty look. Butch grinned it off.

"Well, I'm sitting in the dark with a broken ankle and no one gives a rat's ass about my problems," she pouted miserably.

Brick grinned as Blossom skipped over to the impatient green girl. "Buttercup, you're not sitting in the dark. I have a torch going. If anything, you're sitting in the shadows." He teased, earning another glare from Buttercup.

Blossom tapped Buttercup's swollen ankle, and she pulled back as Buttercup instinctively flinched at the pain and her ankle twitched mildly. Blossom leaned forward, rubbing the injured spot. "Yep it's definitely broken. Heh heh." She assessed with a nervous undertone. She averted her eyes.

Boomer stumbled over to where the other four were gathered around with Bubbles on his back. "What's the matter? Can't you heal it?"

Blossom grinned sheepishly. "Umm... I've never healed a broken bone, let alone bone with so much irritation. One of two things could happen ."

"Which are?" Butch asked, finishing his stretches.

"Well, I could heal her and be just fine."

" Or?" Bubbles asked next.

"I could become sick from exertion and become an annoying drag to the team," the pink girl summed up. She tried narrowing it in a nut shell instead of giving a very annoying and boring lecture.

"So, I'm gonna have to deal with a friggin broken ankle?" Buttercup demanded, pivoting her head in a neck roll.

"Nope. Just maybe Blossom." Blossom answered , placing her forefinger and middle finger on her ankle.

"You guys are not making any sense to me!" Bubbles exclaimed roughly. Feeling herself slipping off of Boomer's back, she tightened her legs' grip around his waist and boosted herself up farther onto his back.

"She's going to heal her despite the fact that her energy might be drained." Brick clarified. He kneeled down beside Blossom. "I know that there is no way of stopping you, but you have to promise me one thing."

Blossom smiled and her eyes darted over to the red leader that she had grown to love. "Which is?"

"You had better not whine my head off if you get a fever." He said back.

Blossom pushed him away. "Jerk." Brick grinned, as he righted himself after tripping. Blossom inhaled sharply before replacing her fingers on Buttercup's busted ankle. Mumbling a complex sentence, a small pink glow erupted on Buttercup's skin before disappearing into the air. Falling to her knees, Brick caught her arms so she didn't skin her elbows on the ground. "How's it feel?" She asked Buttercup.

Buttercup pivoted her ankle joints, satisfied that it no longer was pained. She jumped to the floor, pleasantly surprised that it felt as if it had never been broken. "It feels like it was never broken! That's amazing!" She thanked her, as she danced lightly. Then she came to a halt. "How bout you? How's your energy level?"

Brick helped Blossom to her feet. She was a little wobbly, but otherwise she seemed alright. "Actually, it wasn't as taxing on my body as I thought would be."

"But how do you feel?" Brick pressed, steadying the orange haired beauty.

Blossom took a solid step forward. "Fine actually. It just feels like I pulled an all nighter. I should be fine. I've been in worse conditions."

Bubbles frowned. " Should we rest here for a few hours so we all can regain our energy after a night like last night."

Brick glanced around the dull cave that was illuminated a wavering orange that floated above him. He had an expression that revealed that he was thinking carefully, planning the best move. "No. We need to keep moving. There's an old and dangerous magic woven into this place. It's strong. You can almost feel the weight of it if you focus. I think it would be safer if we kept moving." He informed them.

Butch sniffed the air. "I know what you mean."

Buttercup slapped her face gently. "Now we got two blood hounds that can smell magic."

"Suck it up, Buttercup!" Boomer scolded her. "At least we're not in the dark."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. She really hated that saying. They were always teasing her that the saying was actually inspired by her complaining, which is totally not true! She doesn't complain about everything!

"Are we going to get moving or is everyone going to sit around getting on each other's nerves?" Brick interjected, finally getting annoyed by the arguing.

"I'm not done groping." Buttercup pleaded in a monotone, arms crossed.

"Buttercup!" Blossom exclaimed, an expression on her face that showed that she wasn't going to take anyone's crap or excuses.

Buttercup scrunched up her nose. "Okay. I'm done groping."

"Let's just go," Butch urged, shoving his hands in his pockets. He slouched his shoulders and glided forward taking the lead. A loud thump echoed in the cave as Butch jumped back clasping onto his foot.

Brick grinned. "Maybe you should let the person with the torch lead the group," he suggested, patting Butch on the back as he moved past him and deeper into the cave.

"That maybe best." Butch grunted in agreement. He placed a bit of weight on his foot and came to the realization that it no longer throbbed. Ah. Thank goodness the human body was able to fight pain and build up against it. Butch stopped in his tracks. Did he just think something...intellectual? A squeak escaped his throat.

"What's wrong with you?" Bubbles asked. She slid down off of Boomer's back.

"I said something...smart." He shuddered.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Boomer asked. He grabbed Bubbles hand and walked towards the front without waiting for an answer.

Buttercup thwacked Butch on the back of the head softly. "Just because you have the Gift of Earth doesn't mean you need to keep rocks in your head."

Butch crossed his arms and scowled. "At least my ass fits into my pants."

Buttercup twisted and grinned. "I don't usually wear pants, unless you can fit your ass into my dresses."

Butch growled. Buttercup stuck out her tongue in a taunting way before bolting for the safety of Blossom and Brick. Butch growled again as he took off after her. Once he finally caught up, Buttercup was walking with her arms hooked with Blossom, with Boomer and Bubbles separating the two greens. Butch grinned. Well played.

Boomer swung his and Bubbles' entwined hands back and forth. She giggled as her mussed up pigtails bounced. Chuckling at her lighthearted giggles, he twirled her around in a circle, then pulled her closer to his chest. From there, he picked her up by the waist and spun both of them around playfully.

"Boomer! Bubbles! Can you stop playing, and try to at least pretend that you are concerned that the fate of the world rests on our shoulders?" Blossom blurted out harshly.

Boomer with held a laugh as he set the blue girl down. Bubbles face was pink from trying not to laugh, as they went back to holding hands and walking down the tunnel. "Who died and leader?" Boomer snickered.

Bubbles shrugged. "I don't know. She seems to have the qualities of a leader if you ask me. Maybe it' another one of those weird coincidences."

"Could be." Boomer conceded.

Blossom sniffed the air as they receded farther into the cave. How was Butch able to smell the magical properties in the air? That makes no sense.

_He's got the Gift of Earth remember. He kind of shares a bond with the earth, and he could sense the magical properties woven into the area. _

Blossom smiled as the words entered her mind. She loved having telepathic conversations. It was an interesting way to communicate. And there was no one else in the world she could communicate like this with besides Brick. _Cool. But still. How could he actually like, sense it?_

_I don't have the power, but my best guess is that it just feels differently than other parts of the earth. It's a farfetched question. _Brick responded.

Blossom giggled to herself. _I bet Butch wouldn't even be able to explain as much as you did, and he does have the power!_

_That is very true. Hmmm..._

_What is it?_

_I can sense someone else's mind up ahead a little ways. I'm not sure what or why. But...there' something._ He reached down, scooping Blossom's hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"How much farther? My legs hurt!" Buttercup complained. "My feet weren't designed for walking."

"Then what were they made for?" Brick asked, rolling his eyes.

"Well, walking, but-"

"There you go. You admitted it yourself. Stop whining." Blossom huffed.

"But up until a month ago, all we did was ride horses!" Buttercup persisted, dragging her feet. Now she was just trying to be difficult.

"Stop whining!" Bubbles repeated.

"Shouldn't you be in peak physical condition if you have Hand to Hand Combat?" Boomer asked.

"You would think that, but when your mad skillz could accidentally kill some guy, I often refrain myself from my full potential. Therefore, I go halfway."

"You are so stubborn!" Butch muttered pushing past her, and toward the front. Buttercup frowned then shrugged.

Suddenly, the cave illuminated by so itself magically so Brick extinguished his fire. Brick came to a halt at the front, causing Boomer bump into him, and Buttercup into Boomer. On the left, Blossom stopped in her tracks when Brick did, causing Butch to bump into her and Bubbles into him. "What now?" Buttercup asked from the back.

"It's a test of some sort." Brick replied.

"What is it? I can't see!" Bubbles hopped and stood on her tip toes to no avail.

Blossom gulped, her face paling slightly. "You might not want to."

The cave curved and then opened up into a spacious room. On the opposite side of the room was two archways that served as a fork in the path. In front of the archway on the right was a giant pink fuzzy creature. It had thin antennas with green puff balls at the ends. Its eyes were huge with greenish grey irises, and it had a dull green nose that looked like a puffball. It was wearing blue Jean overalls with one strap broken, and it held a banjo. He was strumming the instrument, creating a soft melody to waft through the air. Overall the creature wouldn't have been intimidating if it wasn't for it's tremendous size.

Bubbles pushed her way to the front, where she tripped over someone's foot, and fell through the doorway into the sod room. The creature stopped strumming, without raising his eyes. Bubbles squealed, as she staggered to her feet. Giggling nervously, she figured that he was waiting for her to say something. She could also tell that her friends were holding their breath. Shaking it off Bubbles dusted off her skirt, and strode a step forward. "Hello! How are you?" She asked the creature in a distinctive language.

Blossom slapped her face. "She just can't help herself. I often wonder what the heck goes through her head." She muttered.

Bubbles heard the comment, but ignored it. The creature slowly turned its head, to look at Bubbles. It coughed, and hacked something up. Bubbles kept smiling, even though she felt like puking. "You speak perfect Dopel." He grunted.

"What did he say?" Brick asked Bubbles. He held onto Blossom's hand and ventured out into the room. The pink animal still seemed disinterested with Buttercup and Butch following close behind.

Bubbles recited what it said. Butch huffed. "Are you sure? It sounded more like rocks grating against each other."

The creature tuned his banjo, then began playing a peppy melody. "My name is Fuzzy. Guardian of the Swords of Light." He replied in a gurgly tone.

"I am Bubbles. This is Brick." She motioned to Brick. "Blossom." She jerked her thumb towards Blossom. "My boyfriend Boomer." She gave a side hug to Boomer. "And those two back there are Butch and Buttercup." She nodded her head subtly toward Butch and Buttercup. "What kind of creature are you?"

"A Lumpkins." Fuzzy narrowed his eyes at Bubbles. He seemed unsure about them being there, like he hadn't seen people in decades. He hacked again. "How do you speak my language so fluently? No person has been able to master the complicated tongue of Dopel for centuries. Unless times have changed on top and everyone are more educated, I'd reckon that you have a gift, little girly." He watched them intently for an answer.

"What did he just say? He sounds like an upset stomach!" Buttercup complained, crossing her arms.

"He said that no one has learned his language in a long time and he is a Lumpkins," Bubbles answered. "Um, yes Mr Fuzzy. I am actually a Splitzer and my Gift is Language."

Fuzzy let the bottom hit the floor as he looked up. For the first time since they had gotten there, he seemed intrigued by his guests. "You are a Splitzer you say?"

Bubbles nodded. "Actually, all six of us are Splitzers."

Fuzzy nodded. "You do realize that only decendents of the first great Splitzer Rita are allowed to access the swords, right?"

Bubbles face fell. "Oh. No. We didn't know this."

"What is it, Bubbles? What did he say?" Brick asked.

"He said only decendents of Rita can get the sword." Bubbles responded sadly. The rest of the group looked at the ground. The chances of defeating Disoria were always slim, but they haven't felt so defeated until now. Sure, they stole a key from a king, outran a calvary, befriended a griffin, got past an old phantom, outfoxed dragons, communed with an ancient oracle, met unicorns, and escaped the SAME dragons. Pissed dragons to top it off. But now, a pink fluffy Lumpkinsz had shattered their last thread of hope.

Fuzzy sniffed the air, then grinned. "I was once the right hand Lumpkin to her Greatness. Rita was not only my master, but my best friend." He was speaking in English now. Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup tilted their heads at him, not sure where he was going. A wider grin spread across Fuzzy's dry, cracked lips. "I can sense her presence here, right now. I couldn't feel it until my eyes were opened to the knowledge of you all being Splitzers. Forgive me." He bowed himself as if they were princes and princesses before him.

Blossom and Bubbles curtseyed respectfully. "Of course," They said in unision.

Boomer held up a hand. "You could speak english, the whole time," he started holding his composure. "But you SPOKE IN A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE ANYWAY?!" he finished with a paranoid yell.

"Boomer! Cool it!" Brick hissed, hitting him on the back on the head. Boomer flinched, rubbing the back of his head. Brick grinned to himself. Smacking Boomer was fun. He sould do that more often. Heh.

"What are you talking about Mr?" Buttercup asked. She was obviously not following the conversation. She was just bored of all the stupid guardians that keep blocking their path to success. Fist it was the griffin to the gates of The Forgotten Lore, then it was HIM guarding the actual building itself, then a bunch of bitchy dragons, and now Mr patato with pink mold all over his body. WHAT WERE THE WIZARDS THINKING WHEN THEY DECIDED TO EXPAN EARTH'S INHABITANTS? WHY COULDN'T THEY BE SATISFIED WITH NORMAL HUMAN BEINGS?!

Fuzzy strummed another note. "Alls I'm sayin is that three of you get to journey on to retrieve the swords if you wish, while the other three must either leave or wait for you here."

"Who are the three that get to move on?" Brick demanded.

"The three young ladies are definetly come from the line of Rita the Powerful. The rest of the young men must take the left passage and continue on to the next room to wait for the ladies to be victorious, or for them to fail and you'll be on your way. Unless you wish to move on without them." Fuzzy's eye twitched as he spoke. He had a knack about getting on people's nerves, and he had a feeling that Red Cap was going to blow momentarily.

"The cave entrance was caved in by rocks," Butch reminded him.

The fluffy pink wad of fur chuckled. "My dear boy, of course i realize this. That was merely the entrance. The exit is at the end of these caves." He pointed at the two tunnels he was refering to. "The only problem is, is that you have to split up or give up your prize."

"But we can't split up!" Boomer protested, pulling Bubbles into a hug.

Fuzzy sighed. "Then you must be on your merry way. You wont be able to spend the night here. The magic in this cave was designed so that only creatures and people with good hearts and intentions can enter. But as a safeguard, the designers made it so that a poisonous gas escapes the walls and kills if tresspassers stay longer than a 24 hour cycle. And my apologies, but even if you didn't go after the swords, you wouldn't have time to sleep AND escape before you slowy asphyxiate."

Blossom face palmed. She was seriously getting tired of all these death traps. "Posionous gas? What's next? Armageddon or Doomsday?"

"Armageddon?" Bubbles repeated.

"Doomsday?" Boomer echoed, confused.

Blossom bit her lip, then released an exasperated sigh. "You know. The books." She gave them a look saying 'how can you not know what I am talking about.' Boomer and Bubbles chuckled nervously while looking at the floor. Blossom put her hands on her hips. "Forget it. It's irrelevant anyways."

"Irrelevant?" Buttercup asked, a tint of confusion in her tone. Buttercup started laughing when she saw Blossom inhale, ready to scream. "Blossom! I was only kidding! I know what it means." Blossom sighed with relief. Probably because she didn't need to correct her...or something.

"Back to the matter, we need those swords. But we can't split up!" Brick informed Fuzzy.

Fuzzy shook his head. "Only the relatives of Rita can retrieve this swords. Take them or leave em."

"We need them. The fate of the world seriously relies on _us _getting those swords!"Brick emphasized. Fuzzy shrugged, like the matter didnt phase him at all. Brick rubbed his temples, trying to plan his next move. He wasn't going to get anywhere near those swords with this guy blocking his way. Same deal with Butch and Boomer. And there was no way he was going to risk the lives of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Grabbing a fistful of his knotted orange hair, he exhaled sharply, stomping around in a circle.

Blossom sighed, her sympathy going out to him. He was trying so hard to be a good leader. And he was a good leader. But he was putting too much pressure on himself. Hugging her stomache, Blossom casually approached Brick from behind. A few rocks shuffled beneath her foot creating a low sound echoing in the room. He whipped around on the defensive side, but relaxed when he saw Blossom. Blossom smiled. She rested a comforting hand on Brick's shoulder. "Hey. Don't beat yourself up."

Brick shook his head in a frustrated way. He began pacing back and forth. "No. It is my fault. I thought that all six of us could get them together. I'd be willing to sacrifice my own life, and my brothers feel likewise. But we can't ask you or the other two to give themselves up."

Blossom skipped up to him. She stepped right in front of him, cutting him off from his pacing. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him into a comforting hug. Brick smiled into her hair. Blossom pulled back, just enough so she could stare into his blood red eyes. Wow, that gaze gives her the butterflies! Butterflies? Thats an understatement. That stare gave her the effect that she felt when she was falling from her tower, right before Boomer's Levitation could take hold of her. Blossom took a breath. "Brick, you are a great leader. But you're not the only one who has to take risks. Or your brothers for that matter. Bubbles, Buttercup, and I are fully cabable of handling ourselves. We can do this."

Brick shook his head furiously. "No. I can't ask you to do that!"

"I'm not having you ask me, Brick! I am _telling _you to have us do this!" Blossom maintained with a tone that had a mix of annoyance and anger. Her hands were on her hips and she had an unamused look on her face.

"I don't want you getting hurt!" He argued. His voice was slowly rising from a calm countenance to a enraged one.

"Brick!" Blossom raised her voice so she was shouting at him now. "Bubbles, Buttercup, and I broke into a castle and made it back peachy keen. Bubbles consulted with HIM, and avoided landing us as his eternal slaves. She has also been an incredable help with translating. The fricking griffin could have ripped us limb from limb but Bubbles amused her enough to help us AND let us live. Buttercup figured out how to break the spell that the dragons had on you, Butch, and Boomer. Both of us dispatched dozens of enemies _ourselves. _I have been useful with my Healing abilities. I found us allies! Sure. Maybe not the most efficient way, but I still did!" Brick pulled away and touched his forehead.

Across the room, Butch, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Boomer stood perplexed watching the two 'proclaimed' leaders. Fuzzy seemed disinterested, which wasn't a surprise. A bomb could drop on his front porch and that guy would remain oblivious as long as he had his banjo. Bubbles crossed her arms. "How do think its going?" she asked, knitting her eye brows together.

Butch shrugged. "I don't know. But Blossom was making some good points."

"No matter how many reasons she can support, if Brick won't agree, its not gonna happen." Boomer muttered.

"I beg to differ. Blossom is hot headed, and is persistent. She also uses logic to persuade. Besides, she would probably try to do what she thought was best anyways," Bubbles disagreed, keeping her eyes on the pink and red teens.

"What are you talking about?! I am much more hot headed than Bloss, but that has never made me win an arguement with Brick!" Buttercup protested.

"Weren't you listening to Blondey, Butterfluff? Pinky uses logic _and _persuades. If you don't get what you want, you punch someone." accused Butch with a humourous edge.

"And the problem is?" Buttercup demanded.

"The point is, is that Blossom isn't going to win this argument." Boomer said, focusing his attention on Brick and Blossom.

"Nuh uh! Blossom is going to win one way or another." Bubbles promised with a wink.

"Lets just watch..." Buttercup suggested.

Blossom tipped her head back and gave a mild growl. A growl that told others she wasn't threatening, but instead she was frustrated. "Brick, you can be as stubborn as Butch!" She heard a few snickers from across the room. She hid a grin. She thought Buttercup would find that humorous.

Brick gave a half smile. "Where do you think he originally got it from?"

"Boomer."

"Ha ha," he muttered sarcastically.

"Brick! We are the only ones who can get them! You need to let us-"

"Blossom, thats the end of it. No. We'll rest here for a bit before moving on."

Blossom groaned. She stomped a foot, but had a change of heart when an idea popped into her head. Making sure her mental barrier was up, she sighed and gave Brick a hug and a quick kiss. "Okay. You win. Let me break the news to the girls."

Blossom trudged up to Buttercup and Bubbles while Brick made his way to Boomer and Butch. Brick rolled his eyes when he saw Boomer laughing at Butch. "What are you laughing at?"

Boomer struggled to stop laughing. "Butch and Bubbles actually thought that Blossom would win in an argument against you."

Butch eyed Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles talking with Fuzzy near the tunnel that would lead to the swords. He grinned. Oh Boomer. You may regret your boasting later. He caught a glimpse of Bubbles pigtail crossing closer to the cave. He decided that if he spoke up now, the girls would still make it to the cave...unless Boomer used his Leviatation to stop them. Hmm. Boomer's not that smart. No need to worry. "Shit! The girls are leaving!"

"What?!" Brick and Boomer turned around just in time for a hazey blue force field take shape and block the entrance to the cave that lead to the swords. All three girls were on the other side. Brick pounded a fist on the barrier. "What the heck!?"

Blossom shrugged innocently. "Brick, you're the leader, but I felt that we needed to take a risk. As the self proclaimed leader of the girls, we have decided to do this." She kissed her palm and blew it to him.

Brick looked flustered. "Come back. We'll figure it out another way," he pleaded desperatly.

"Too late, Red. We need to procede and either make it or die trying." Blossom disclosed. She placed a palm on the force field, and Brick placed his on hers on the other side of the field. Looking deep into his eyes she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered back. He felt like his heart shattered as she slowly inched away into the darkness.

"Bubbles?! Are you KRAY-KRAY?" Boomer asked, face pressed against the transparent barrier.

Bubbles shrugged. "I told you Boomie. Blossom is persistent."

"But..but..but..."

"Chill, Boomie. I'll be back soon." She smiled. "I love you."

Boomer gave a sad smile. "I love you too. Please don't die!"

"And everyone thinks that I am paranoid?" Bubbles giggled to herself as she slipped into the shadows.

"Lets just cut this mush fest short, cool with you?" Butch asked Buttercup. Buttercup was the only one still visible from their side of the force field.

She nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Okay then. I love you. Hurry up."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Your such a romantic, Butch. P.S. I love you too."

"I know you do."

Buttercup scoffed, then retreated into the eerie cave. Taking her time, she caught up with Blossom and Bubbles who were waiting for her down the tunnel a ways. Blossom and Bubbles looked cold, with goosebumps going up and down their arms and their teeth were chattering wildly. Taking a single step forward, a pang of needle like cold shot down Buttercup's spine. Immediatly, she began shivering too. "Wh-wh-why i-i-is it so c-cold?" Buttercup managed to get out.

Blossom tried shrugging, but she felt like her arms were frozen. "I'm not s-s-sure."

Bubbles curled up in a ball and sat down on the ground. As soon as her butt hit the ground, she shot up. "I want to j-j-just c-curl up and sleep. B-but the ground i-i-i-is f-f-frigid coold!" she whimpered. "I wanna go back."

"Come o-on girls!" Blossom shivered. "We told them we could handle it ourselves. W-we n-n-need to do th-this."

"O-okay. Lets get going b-before I die of hypothermia." Buttercup grunted. She was trying to sound sarcastice, but the bone gnawing cold made it come off differently.

Agreeing with the statement, Bubbles and Blossom took a few steps forward. Feeling tired and weak, Blossom pressed forward trying to put hope into her friends. Trudging against the cold was making her toes go numb, and she was hoping that the swords would be worth it.

After they shambled down the cave a little ways, a sudden blast of heat washed over their bodies that were freezing crisp. At first the sudden increase in temperature was a relief, and the girls eagerly rushed down the cave, but immediately regretted it. As they continued down the cave, the temperature increased as well.

Bubbles pushed up her sleeves, trying to keep cool. Sweat beaded on her forehead, and her hair was sticking to her forehead. "What...the...heck...is going on?" She panted, lazily dragging her feet across the hot stone ground.

"Whatever it is...I ...dont...like...it ," Buttercup responded dryly. Mainly because her throat was seriously dry.

"If you ask me, this...cave...is.. a...harsh guard...ian." Blossom muttered. Buttercup and Bubbles gasped for cool air, but tried nodding to acknowledge the statement.

Instead of feeling cold and stiff, they felt hot and lazy. Their faces were dripping with sweat, and perspiration caused their cloths to cling to their body. It was like they were being roasted alive.

Becoming frustrated, Blossom muttered a quick saying. Suddenly, snow filled the cave, and a slight bit of steam was released. Buttercup and Bubbles flopped into the snow, sighing with relief. Blossom smiled, plopping into the refreshing white pile of snow. "Great thinking Blossom." Bubbles complimented. Rolling onto her back, she spread out her arms and legs. Moving them up and down, she created a snow angel.

"It's a bummer that Brick wasn't with us for that cold part." Buttercup noted. A grin was on her face when she slammed her head into the packing snow. She sighed again.

Blossom gasped. Lightbulb moment! "Maybe that's why we had to be the ones. Ice cancels out heat. Well, on a certain level. Maybe our powers will help us get to the swords. I hope so."

"Logical yet probable. Blossom, you are the smartest person I know." Bubbles said, scooping up some snow, she flung it into the her head.

"If that's the case, we can go at our own pace." Buttercup thought out loud.

"No! Girls, we need to get there before the end of a 24 hour cycle, or we are all going south." Blossom warned. Standing up, she hauled Bubbles to her feet. Buttercup grouchliy got to her feet.

Walking down the tunnel didn't feel as rough as the first time because Blossom made it snow continually, keeping the basic temperature suitable. Eventually, they reached the end of the tunnel, where it was a straight plummet down into a cavern. The crater was bowl shaped, and was 20 feet deep and the ceiling of the cave was higher than at least 70 feet. A tunnel entrance on the other side was visible, but was several feet higher than the one where the girls were standing. Another obstacle.

Buttercup crossed her arms frustrated. "Now what do we do?"

Firmly placing her hands on her hips, Blossom scanned the bowl like crater. It almost seemed like it could be filled with something. If only there was water. Then they could just swim ac-. Thats it! "Bubbles! Can you fill up the crater with water?"

Bubbles flicked her eyes at the crater. She shook her head after a second. "I have to sense water nearby to take control of it. I could fill a bit, but not as mush as that hole."

"Damn. Okay, Bloss, think!" Blossom whispered to herself. Pacing mildily, she tapped her forehead repeatedly, willing a new idea into mind. Ice is water! Just frozen. But theres no one to melt it. Wait a second. "I think i got it!"

"Then spit it out Leader Girl," Buttercup urged. She was leaning against the wall.

"Water melts ice. If I fill the crater halfway with snow, Bubbles can use her Water to melt the snow and it will fill it up the rest of the way!" Blossom scampered to the edge of the steep drop into the bowl like whole.

"Why do we want to fill it with water anyway?" Buttercup wondered.

"Because if we have a high enough water level we can swim across the diameter and get to that cave on the other side." Bubbles responded. She glanced back at Blossom, hoping that she was correct. Blossom nodded with a grin. Bubbles smiled triumphantly. "Told you so Buttercup!"

"Careful Bubbles. Your ego is showing." Buttercup retorted.

"What?! Where!?" Bubbles cried. She quickly looked up and down her outfit to make sure she still looked fabulous. Even if there wasn't any one to really see her.

"Now is not the time, girls. Come on." Blossom spread her palms out toward the crater. She mumbled a phrase and only a bit of snow came out. Keeping them cool in the cave had used alot of energy, and her Healing abilities couldn't help mental illneses. Taking in another breath, she muttered the phrase again, only louder. Once again, only so much came out.

"Blossom. You should rest. We can try again when you're feeling better." Bubbles walked up to Blossom and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"No. I can do this. I can do this." She repeated to herself. Using the last ounce of strength she had left, she filled the crater a bit more than halfway with powdery snow flakes. Dropping to her knees, she felt a sting course through her body. With the assistance of Buttercup and Bubbles, she rose to her feet to find a gash on her knee and a splitting headache was throbbing painfully. Not having the energy to help herself, she slumped against the wall. Buttercup held her in a tight embrace.

Bubbles sighed. "My turn. If Bloss could do it with such little energy, I can do it." Bringing her arms up over her head, Bubbles cleared her mind. Her powers came from peace and security with the world and its creatures. Exhaling slowly, she brought her arms around as if she were doing a graceful dance. Opening one eye, she focused on the pile of snow that was already beginning to melt. "Ret tio mer sa," she whispered calmly. Water began pouring into the crater from the sides of the sod walls. Snow melt into water, raising the level. Bubbles jumped back at the rapidly rising water. If they didn't move fast, it would rise until it flushed them out of the cave. "Can she swim? We have only a couple minutes to get out of here or we're doomed."

"I'm not sure," Buttercup responded. She supported Blossom to her feet.

Blossom nodded in a dizzy way. " I can make it." Muttering a second phrase, she used a portion of reserved energy to heal her knee and clear her head. "I can make it." She repeated, when she saw Buttercup whisper something to Bubbles.

"If you're sure." Buttercup conceded. "We'll be there if you need help."

"Get ready girls." Bubbles announced. She was standing at the edge again. The water level had increased much quicker than she had initially thought. Blossom grasped onto her hand, and used her other to hold Buttercup's hand. Sharing a quick three way smile, they plunged off the edge into the frigid water.

Buttercup's head bobbed up. She was no longer holding onto Blossom, but seamlessly floating in the icy water. She tried screaming out, but her mouth was instantly filled with water that made her teeth tingle. Treading the water, she caught a half glimpse of orange hair swimming ahead of her. Trusting Blossom's assumption, Buttercup dove underwater, swimming in an up and down motion with her arms at her side's, going in the direction Blossom was going.

Once Buttercup reached her destination, Blossom was already crawling up over the ledge and the water had stopped rising. The ledge was a good 5 feet above the water, so she was having a tough time imaging how Blossom had gotten up there, on her own. Buttercup was panting when Blossom gave her a hand and pulled her up. Her hair was dark orange with water dripping and her clothes clung to her body worse than when they were sweaty. Buttercup sat up, brushing her wet, stringy hair from her face and pulled the hem of her skirt from her sticking to her ankles. "Where's Bubbles?"

Blossom stopped smiling, and scanned the expanse of of water, and rolling waves from unnatural means. How could waves be formed underground? Tears started rolling down her rosy cheeks, when she spotted an odd shape with blonde pigtails swimming towards her. Bubbles! She looked exhausted. "Just a bit farther Bubbles!" She encouraged. Bubbles was breathing heavy but pressed on. "Try floating on your back for a second to conserve some energy." Bubbles did as she was told for a few minutes before she swam onward. Blossom bit her lip, debating on whether to dive in and assist her. But Bubbles reached the landing safely. Reaching her arm down to her blonde friend, she pulled Bubbles onto the safety of solid ground.

For a minute, they all just sat there panting. Then Buttercup burst out laughing. Bubbles and Blossom shared a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

Buttercup couldn't control her laughter. "Yes." was all she could manage.

Bubbles put on a sarcastic expression. "She's lost it."

"No! We were seriously screwed so many times, but Blossom's quick thinking has kept us alive so far."

"Awe shucks. I was only being resourceful." Blossom replied modestly. "We don't have time to sit around. We have got to get out of here." Rising from the ground, the three girls reluctantly continued down the tunnel. Tipping back her head, Blossom yawned. Then she slammed her face into something. Stepping back, she could make out an old door trimmed with gold.

"Should we open it?" Bubbles asked.

"Well we sure as hell didn't come this far to _not_ open it. Let's go." Buttercup shoved the door open, not even giving it a second thought as she stormed inside.

Blossom and Bubbles shrugged, hesitated at the door, then walked inside. Cautiously, they moved around the perimeter of the room, avoiding the 3 swords glistening in the perfect light shining from nowhere.

After they were sure that there was no more traps, or triggers, they each unsheathed a sword. They glanced around the room half expecting a lion to attack them, but nothing happened. Nothing extraordinary. Nothing about the swords seemed spectacular. Buttercup resist the urge to punch a wall. "We came this far and endured so much for this?!"

* * *

**well, this is the longest chapter that I have ever wrote, and it totals to nearly 7000 words. I hope you liked it and ...**

**Tomarrow IS MY BIRTHDAY! I'LL BE 14! YAYA! Anyways, please review and yeppers**

**But I think my favorite parts so far was when Blossom was teasing Brick about being stubborn, and she had sarcastically said he got it from Boomer**

**And I liked it when Butch and Buttercup were saying good bye and Buttercup was all 'ps, I love you too.'**

**I thought the joke I made Bubbles crack about Boomer being paranoid was good**

**I thought adding the 'ego is showing' was a nice way of adding the original comedy from the show ^-^**


End file.
